Naruto Lost Memories
by Fley
Summary: En un universo alterno al que conocemos, y después de los hechos ocurridos en el puente Tenshi (batalla entre Naruto Kyubi y Orochimaru), una grave crisis azota la aldea de Konoha. Naruto deberá trabajar junto con Ino Yamanaka para ayudar en dicha crisis. El problema radica en que ninguno de los dos se lleva bien con el otro.
1. Aviso e Introducción

Hola a todos.

Antes de comenzar con la historia quería explicar un pequeño detalle. Los cuatro primeros capítulos los publiqué hace bastante tiempo con mi antigua cuenta, Nekord, a la cual ya no puedo acceder. Quería remarcar esto por si alguien encuentra el fic anterior, o ya leyó los capítulos con anterioridad, para hacer saber que Nekord y Fley son la misma persona, es decir yo.

Sobre la historia debo decir que me tocó escribirla prácticamente de cero y aproveché este inconveniente para meter ligeros cambios en los capítulos ya publicados con anterioridad.

A los que siguieron en su día esta historia, si da la casualidad de que alguno vuelve a tomar interés en ella, pedir perdón por el tiempo transcurrido por retomar este trabajo.

Un saludo y espero que la disfrutéis.

······················································································································································································································································

***Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.***

En un universo alterno al que conocemos, y después de los hechos ocurridos en el puente Tenshi (batalla entre Naruto Kyubi y Orochimaru), una grave crisis azota la aldea de Konoha. Naruto deberá trabajar junto a Ino Yamanaka para ayudar en dicha crisis. El problema radica en que ninguno de los dos se lleva bien con el otro. No se soportan y por ello todas las misiones anteriores que hicieron juntos fueron un fracaso estrepitoso. Entonces, ¿Por qué unir a estas dos personas ante una situación tan delicada? ¿Cuándo surgió aquel malestar entre ambos? ¿Y por qué?

**NARUTO LOST MEMORIES**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Misión Fallida

**Capitulo 1: Misión Fallida**

- ¡Creo que ha habido una falta de información muy grave para esta misión! – Gritó Ino evitando varios kunais tirándose al suelo y, acto seguido, rodó hasta poder resguardarse tras un árbol donde se clavaron otros tantos.

- ¡Rasengan! – Gritó Naruto impactando su técnica en el pecho de uno de los ninjas del Sonido que les perseguían. Pero no terminó de ver como el pobre diablo quedaba empotrado, literalmente, en un árbol al tener a otros cinco lanzándose hacia él casi al mismo tiempo. - ¡Son demasiados! ¡¿De dónde cojones salen tantos?!

Ino percibió el peligro a tiempo y logró apartarse lo suficiente para evitar un corte que traspaso el árbol donde se refugiaba, cortándolo de lado a lado. Sintió una terrible punzada en el hombro izquierdo y también el calor que desprendía su sangre al derramarse por él.

- Mierda. – Dijo en voz baja y el árbol comenzó a caer en su dirección.

Al mismo tiempo dos ninjas saltaban hacia ella lanzando unas cadenas de metal que tenían enrolladas en sus brazos. Las cadenas la apresaron impidiendo que pudiera moverse a la vez que ambos ninjas caían a su lado y la sujetaban de pies y manos… pero Ino explotó en una nube de humo dejando tras de sí un tronco de árbol con su ultimo sello explosivo pegado en él. Los ninjas del Sonido apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y la explosión les dio de lleno. El árbol finalmente cayó entre la nube negra producida por la explosión.

Sentada tras otro árbol, Ino se sujetaba el hombro herido mientras jadeaba por el agotamiento. Estaba herida, cansada y con arañazos por todo su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, parecido al de sus perseguidores. Estaba completamente rasgado, manchado y la manga izquierda había desaparecido. Arrancada por huir de uno de sus perseguidores. La bolsa de utensilios se estaba vaciando por momentos y ya solo quedaban los objetos de primeros auxilios que, en una situación como en la que se encontraba, de poco le serviría. Su rostro también estaba sucio. Manchas negras que, mezclada con el sudor, le manchaban por completo la frente y las mejillas. Su cabello, recogido en una larga coleta, también estaba sucio.

Naruto recibió otro fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Apenas tenía tiempo para poder contrarrestar o defenderse de los golpes del que le estaba atacando y ya tenía a otros seis casi encima de él.

- ¡Matadle a el primero! ¡Luego nos ocuparemos de la chica!

- _"¡Joder! Apenas me dejan respirar. No puedo ni usar el Taju Kagebunshin."_

- _"¿Qué ha salido mal?"_ – Se preguntó Ino mirando hacia su compañero. – _"¡No tiene sentido! ¡Todo marchaba bien! ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!"_

**Flashback**

- ¿Una misión de infiltración? ¿Yo sola? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida por aquello pero entonces miró con horror a la persona que tenía a su lado. – _"No puede ser…"_

Su padre estaba sentado al lado de la Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Tenía una expresión seria y pensativa.

- No irás sola. Naruto ira contigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó y acto seguido le envió una mirada enfurecida al rubio que no tardó en devolvérsela.

Ino apretó los dientes como si su peor temor se hubiese hecho realidad. ¿Por qué con Naruto? De entre todos los shinobis de Konoha, ¿Por qué él?

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser este idiota? – Preguntó molesta y Naruto la volvió a mirar con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿Por qué no vamos Shikamaru, Chouji y yo? ¡Ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de misiones y trabajamos muy bien en equipo!

- Shikamaru y Chouji están en otra misión que guarda relación con la vuestra. Debéis ir en dos equipos pero, por razones de seguridad, no podéis estar en contacto. Cada equipo hará su trabajo por separado.

La explicación de Tsunade la silencio pero no le gustaba. Se golpeó la frente con su mano y murmuró cosas en voz baja.

- Que te quede claro. – Dijo Naruto malhumorado y cruzándose de brazos. - A mí tampoco me gusta. Me han traído obligado.

- Pues por mí no te cortes. – Respondió Ino mirándole con enfado. – Te doy permiso para retirarte.

- ¡¿Tú me das permiso?!

- ¡Si, Gennin de pacotilla!

- Ya empezamos… - Murmuró Tsunade cerrando los ojos y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, preparada para intervenir si comenzaban una de sus ya habituales discusiones pero no hizo falta.

- Ino, Naruto. – El tono de voz de Inoichi sorprendió a Ino. Los nombrados miraron con cierta sorpresa al líder del clan Yamanaka. Ino estaba convencida de que nunca lo había visto tan serio como ahora. – Sabemos que el Sonido está detrás del ataque al castillo del Feudal del Fuego. Han robado varios rollos secretos que en su día fueron entregados al Feudal como señal de amistad por todos los clanes que conforman Konoha. El nuestro incluido.

- Los secretos y habilidades de los principales clanes de Konoha se han visto comprometidos por esto. – Prosiguió Tsunade. - Es una información que solo debería de estar en manos de Konoha y de su señor Feudal.

Tsunade se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a los dos chicos. Puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y la otra en el de Ino.

- Se que no os lleváis bien. Que os cuesta trabajar juntos.

Naruto e Ino se miraron de reojo. Para qué negarlo, se llevaban mal. Las misiones que habían realizado juntos habían acabado siempre de manera desastrosa por qué no se soportaban.

- Pero Naruto es el mejor ninja que la aldea tiene en estos momentos para asignarlo a tu protección.

- ¡¿Qué él me va a proteger a mi?! – Preguntó molesta señalándole con el dedo.

Naruto volvió a cruzar sus brazos y sus ojos miraron durante unos segundos a Inoichi. Después bajo su vista hacia el suelo.

Tsunade asintió mirando fijamente a Ino a los ojos.

- Y tú eres la mejor espía sensor del clan Yamanaka. Dejad a un lado vuestras tontas rencillas, los dos. El bienestar de los clanes de Konoha, de toda la aldea, depende de esta misión. Depende de vosotros dos.

Naruto e Ino se miraron de reojo. No les gustaba pero aquello les superaba. Tendrían que hacer de tripas corazón.

**Fin del Flashback**

Todo había salido bien. Habían logrado suplantar a dos ninjas del Sonido que previamente habían noqueado. Habían robado sus ropas, sus objetos y la rubia había hurgado en sus mentes consiguiendo así las contraseñas para poder acceder a la inmensa guarida que los del Sonido usaban como refugio. Su entrada estaba bajo unas raíces gruesas pertenecientes a un gran árbol. La guarida entraba al interior de la tierra, varios pisos por debajo del nivel del suelo.

Pero no llegaron a poner un pie en su interior. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta habían caído en una emboscada. Superados en número no vieron otra salida que huir, pero aquello parecía una misión imposible. Los ninjas del sonido que había en aquella guarida superaban el centenar y ambos estaban convencidos de que absolutamente todos habían salido tras ellos.

Con rapidez Naruto se defendió del ataque de cuatro ninjas bastante corpulentos. Pudo esquivar los tres primeros golpes pero un poderoso puñetazo le golpeó en la cara haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás. Otros dos combinaron su fuerza lanzando un puñetazo simultáneo en dirección al pecho del rubio. Esté solo pudo poner sus brazos como escudo y esperar a sentir el impacto.

Fue como si una roca impactara sobre ellos. Naruto salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Apenas pasaron dos segundos y otros tres ninjas saltaban hacia él. Rodó rápidamente por el suelo y saltó en el momento en que una espada se clavaba donde, hasta escasos segundos atrás, estaba él. Logró realizar el sello del Kagebunshin y solamente dos copias salieron en su ayuda bloqueando los golpes de otros dos ninjas. Estaba agotado y tras sacarlos sintió un pequeño mareo por el abuso excesivo del chakra.

- Estoy… en mi límite… - Dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Todos!

Naruto alzó su vista y vio a más de una veintena de ninjas saltándole encima desde los arboles.

Ino se agachó para esquivar la patada de otro ninja. Aprovechó su altura para asestar tres patadas al ninja y una cuarta en un lugar concreto, asegurándose de que el ninja tardaría los suyo en querer tener descendencia.

Cuando se giró para ver a Naruto lo vio agotado, con una rodilla en el suelo y más de veinte ninjas del sonido saltándole encima.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó y algo en su interior le instó a salir corriendo hacia él para ayudarle.

Cosa que hizo pero otros dos ninjas de gran estatura le cortaron el paso. No dejó de correr a pesar de haberlos visto y cuando uno de los ninjas alzó su brazo para golpearla, está se agachó y pasó derrapando por debajo de sus pies… pero no hubo tanta suerte con el segundo. El ninja atrapó uno de sus brazos y la lanzó lejos de su destino hasta que impactó con un árbol. Abrió la boca a causa del impacto y sintió como si todo el aire se le escapara por la boca.

- No tan rápido. A él le mataremos pero contigo nos divertiremos un rato.

Naruto vio de reojo la escena y apretó los dientes al volver a contemplar a sus adversarios. Los dos Naruto no vieron otra salida. Crearon un Rasengan cada uno de gran tamaño con todo el chakra que podían reunir en ese momento.

- Después de esto… te quedas solo. – Dijo el clon y Naruto apretó los dientes asintiendo sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Casi sin chakra ya no podría hacer nada más contra ellos.

Esperó hasta el último momento en que los tenía completamente encima y…

- ¡Ahora!

Los dos Rasengans impactaron contra el suelo provocando un autentico levantamiento de tierra y una gran cantidad de polvo. Los ninjas se sorprendieron por aquello. Ya habían visto aquella técnica y estaban convencidos de que se lanzarían hacia ellos con ella. Jamás pensaron en que las haría impactar contra el suelo. Esté continúo temblando y la nube de polvo lo cubrió todo.

- ¡Nos está distrayendo! ¡Buscadlo!

Ino recuperaba el aliento. Jadeaba mientras veía a aquellos dos acercarse. El suelo comenzó a moverse y una nube de polvo se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos. Los dos ninjas del Sonido se giraron para ver que ocurría e Ino vio su oportunidad de escapar, pero se asustó y gritó al notar una mano agarrándola del brazo y levantándola con fuerza. Era Naruto y tenía varias heridas en el pecho y en la cara.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! – Dijo a la vez que empezaba a correr arrastrando a Ino.

Alertados por aquella voz, los dos ninjas se giraron nuevamente para ver como los dos salían corriendo. Iban a ir hacia ellos pero el sonido de algo prendiéndose fuego les alertó. Bajo sus pies había un sello explosivo.

- ¡Mierd…!

La explosión dio de lleno a los dos ninjas pero también alertó al resto de los del Sonido de la ubicación comenzando a correr hacia ellos.

Sujetándose de la mano Naruto e Ino corrieron como pudieron hacia el puente que los alejaba de las tierras del Sonido.

- Ese era mi último sello explosivo. ¿Te queda algo?

- Nada. – Dijo la rubia sintiendo a cada movimiento del brazo un fuerte dolor en la herida.

- Escúchame… pase lo que pase, nunca vuelvas hacia atrás y menos para ayudarme. Si ves la oportunidad, escapa sin mirar atrás...

- ¡¿Sin mirar atrás?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te deje tirado?!

- ¡Si es necesario, si! ¡Deberías de haber salido corriendo nada más ver que todo se fue a la mierda!

- ¡¿Y dejarte a ti solo frente a todo un montón de ninjas enemigos?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!

Naruto la miró preocupado y aun más al ver la sangre que salía de la herida que tenía en el hombro. Pero apenas pudo preocuparse por ello. Empujó a la chica para colocarla delante de él con tal fuerza que hizo que la rubia cayera al suelo varios metros delante de su posición.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó molesta pero vio como Naruto recibía el impacto de una espada donde momentos atrás ella misma estaba.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza y detuvo la hoja con sus manos. Aun así, el ninja sonrió tras su máscara. Naruto no había sido lo suficientemente hábil y parte de la espada estaba ahora enterrada en su pecho. Cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó preocupada y rápidamente saltó hacia el ninja separándolo de Naruto con una fuerte patada que le giró la cara.

Naruto empujo la espada, sacándosela, junto a un gemido de dolor. La lanzó bien lejos cuando el ninja del sonido la soltó, gracias a la patada de Ino.

- ¡Te he dicho que no volvieras! – Le gritó Naruto a Ino colocándose una mano en la herida. La sangre comenzó a decorar su mano. - ¡Te pones en peligro y mi misión es protegerte! ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡¿Así me agradeces que te ayude?!

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Ino parecía estar a punto de contestarle pero Naruto vio a otro ninja caerle justo en la espalda a la chica. Si ella lo sintió o no, no lo supo pero Ino se agachó y paso al lado de Naruto con rapidez. Esté aprovechó que el ninja solo estaba concentrado en Ino y saltó hacia él hundiendo su puño en la cara del individuo con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir en ese momento.

El ninja cayó de espaldas varios metros atrás y con la cara cubierta de sangre. Se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras Naruto jadeaba y se giraba hacia atrás para comprobar si Ino estaba bien. Nada más hacerlo vio a otro ninja del Sonido en el suelo, tumbado boca abajo y a ella encima de él con sus manos retorciéndole un brazo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos con cara de no saber qué había pasado. Un ninja había aparecido detrás de Ino sin que ella se diera cuenta pero lo mismo había pasado con Naruto. Solo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando vieron al otro reduciendo al agresor. Ino sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿No necesitabas mi ayuda?

Naruto bufó cansado y molesto mientras volvía a taparse la herida del pecho con la mano tratando de ocultarla.

- ¿Es que siempre me vas a llevar la contraria?

- Hare lo que me dé la gana. Por algo soy Jounnin… y tú aun un Gennin. Eso hace que tú estés bajo mi mando. No al revés. – Respondió ella soltando al ninja y apoyándose en sus rodillas para descansar un poco.

Naruto gruño molesto. Estaba a punto de responderle pero se apretó la herida con más fuerza y su cara reflejo mucho dolor. Ino le miró y se preocupo por ello pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer o decir algo…

- ¡Los tenemos!

Ambos vieron como otra gran cantidad de ninjas iban hacia ellos con rapidez. Se miraron durante dos segundos. Naruto comenzó a correr cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Ino. Aquello provocó un pequeño momento de desconcierto en la rubia que pareció estar a punto de recordar algo. Era como si esa misma escena se hubiese repetido o la hubiese vivido con anterioridad. La apartó de su mente tan rápido como apareció y juntos comenzaron a correr a todo cuanto sus pies les permitían.

Habían llegado por fin al gran acantilado que separaba los países del Fuego y del Arroz, lugar donde se ocultaban los ninjas del Sonido, y delante de ellos estaba el puente de unión. Si lograban traspasar el puente estarían en tierras del Fuego y los ninjas del Sonido no los seguirían. Estarían a salvo.

- _"¡Solo un poco más!"_ – Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirando el puente.

Ino sintió de repente un fuerte dolor en la pierna. Tropezó y cayó justo cuando llegaban al saliente donde se hallaba el puente. Naruto se detuvo al sentir como la mano de Ino se escapaba de la suya y se giró para socorrerla.

Entonces lo vio. Un kunai se había clavado en la pierna derecha de Ino. Alzó su cara al escuchar unos extraños silbidos. Más kunais inundaban el cielo e iban en dirección a ellos. Bajó su vista hacia Ino, ella también los había visto y los miraba completamente aterrada. No tenía escapatoria posible. No se lo pensó dos veces y saltó encima de la rubia, sorprendiéndola y asustándola al mismo tiempo.

Ino no pudo ni protestar. Cerró los ojos, apretó su cara contra el pecho de Naruto y aferró sus manos en la camisa de este. Entonces lo comprendió. Le estaba haciendo de escudo. El iba a…

Escuchó el sonido de los kunais clavándose a su alrededor. En el suelo y en la madera del puente a la vez que Naruto gruñía con los dientes apretados, abrazándose más fuertemente a ella. Segundos después, Naruto e Ino abrieron los ojos. Ninguno les había alcanzado. Todos habían caído delante de ellos, cerca del puente… pero algunos tenían sellos explosivos atados que comenzaron a arder en cuanto alzaron sus ojos para verlos.

- Naruto… - Dijo asustada al ver aquello pero no pudo ver más al sentirse rodeada de nuevo por los brazos de Naruto, que la apretaba fuertemente contra él. Sintió calor, un calor que la envolvía por completo junto a un extraño color rojizo. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Las explosiones sucedieron casi simultáneamente creando una inmensa nube negra y aquel saliente se desprendió por el enorme precipicio. El puente también recibió gran daño por las explosiones y comenzaron a caer trozos de madera junto con las rocas y la tierra. El hundimiento de tierra quedó oculto por la inmensa polvareda y por el humo de los sellos.

- ¡Mierda, la perdimos!

- Es imposible que hayan sobrevivido si han caído. – Dijo uno de los ninjas viendo como se desprendía todo aquel amasijo de tierra y roca por el precipicio desde su posición.

- Y eso que la explosión era para evitar que escaparan hacia el puente.

- ¿Usamos demasiados sellos explosivos?

También vieron como el puente no aguantaba su propio peso al haber perdido el soporte de su lado y comenzaba a caer por completo.

- Ese chico los tenía bien puestos para volver a ayudarla en su estado.

- Dio bastante guerra a pesar de ser uno solo. Aguantó bastante.

- Señor. – Dijo uno de los ninjas acercándose a otro que parecía ser el jefe. - ¿No nos ordenaron capturarlos con vida? Esto puede traernos problemas.

- Hemos perdido una gran oportunidad pero esto solo lo retrasa. Nada más.

El jefe miró al resto del equipo con seriedad.

- Regresemos a la guarida. Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer. – Dijo el jefe con una mala intuición dentro de él.

- ¿No enviamos a alguien para buscar sus cuerpos? Es posible que la chica aun este viva.

- No será necesario. De sobrevivir a esta caída sería un milagro y... ese lugar…

El jefe se acercó hasta el borde del precipicio y miró hacia el fondo. Había una gran altura y en el fondo se podía ver las copas de algunos árboles y varias capas de color verde sobresalir por encima de algunas nubes blancas. ¿Era niebla lo que había ahí abajo? Nunca lo supo y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Ese bosque fronterizo tenía muy mala fama desde los tiempos de las primeras guerras shinobi.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Despertando

**Capitulo 2: Despertando**

- Señor Yamanaka. Es un placer volver a verle. – Dijo una de las profesoras de la academia shinobi de Konoha apretando la mano del actual líder del clan.

- Gracias. Está es mi hija. Se llama Ino. – Inoichi levantó un brazo. Una pequeña Ino de cinco años de edad se mantenía escondida y agarrada al pantalón de su padre. Tenía el pelo corto y vestía un vestido de una sola pieza de color naranja, sin mangas y con el cuello blanco. – Ino, ella será tu profesora a partir de ahora. Debes hacer todo lo que ella te diga. ¿Entendido?

La pequeña inclino la cabeza con nerviosismo. La profesora, una mujer de veintinueve años, con el traje de Chunnin, pelo corto y negro y unas grandes gafas redondas que agrandaban sus ojos, se inclinó hacia la niña sonriendo de manera cariñosa.

- Me llamo Anri. Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Seguro que tienes tanto talento como él.

- Los hijos de mis compañeros de equipo también empiezan este curso. – Inoichi echó un rápido vistazo por el aula encontrándolos.

Choza Akimichi con su pequeño hijo sentado en una mesa y Shikaku Nara que parecía hablarle a su hijo para que se mantuviera despierto en la mesa de al lado del joven Akimichi. Inoichi sonrió al verlos desde la entrada del aula pero también le sorprendió ver al hijo menor de Fugaku, Sasuke Uchiha, en compañía de su hermano mayor Itachi, llamando la atención de varios padres y niños curiosos. Los dos parecían ignorar aquellas miradas y hablaban animadamente. Parecía que el mayor estaba dándole consejos al pequeño.

Sus ojos continuaron mirando a los allí presentes y también vio a otra sorpresa. La hija del líder del clan Hyuga, Hinata, también estaba allí. Le acompañaba una joven vestida con un kimono blanco que también tenía los ojos blancos y una cinta alrededor de la cabeza. ¿Una Hyuga de la rama secundaria? Posiblemente. La pequeña parecía encogerse en su silla y más cuando otros niños de la clase se acercaban a ella para hablarle o mirarle a aquellos ojos tan curiosos, y que tanto llamaba la atención, del clan Hyuga.

Tsume Inuzuka, la líder del clan Inuzuka, también estaba allí con su hijo pequeño, Kiba. Hablaba animadamente con un hombre de aspecto muy serio y con gafas de sol. Se trataba de Shibi Aburame. A su lado, y con un aspecto similar al de su padre, su hijo Shino escuchaba algo que Kiba Inuzuka le estaba contando.

Inoichi sonrió. Ese año parecía que iba a comenzar una generación muy prometedora de shinobis. Ino miró con sorpresa aquel lugar. Los niños que había, como corrían por el lugar y reían divertidos mientras se conocían y jugaban. Para su sorpresa, una chica con unos cabellos de color rosa muy curioso, parecidos a la de la mujer que le acompañaba, la saludo sonriendo e Ino no pudo más que devolver el saludo con una sonrisa divertida. Aquel lugar parecía divertido y sin darse cuenta ya había soltado los pantalones de su padre. El miedo ya había desaparecido.

- Este año estará lleno de talentos por lo que veo. – Dijo Inoichi volviéndose a girar hacia Anri.

- Si… más o menos. – Anri hecho una desagradable mirada hacia uno de los pupitres de la clase donde.

- ¡Ese es…! - Inoichi habló con sorpresa al ver también al niño sentado en el pupitre que Anri miraba.

Ino miró a su padre y siguió su vista hasta ver a un niño bastante raquítico. Delgado y con una camiseta blanca y manchada. Era rubio, con el pelo de punta y algo despeinado pero lo que más captó su atención era que estaba completamente solo. Como si se hubiese formado un vacio a su alrededor cuyas mesas no estaban ocupadas. No había otros niños con él ni tampoco ningún adulto o alguien que le hiciese compañía. Era como si estuviese aparte en medio de aquel ajetreo y su cara… reflejaba tristeza. No supo porque pero le fue imposible apartar la mirada de aquel niño.

- El Hokage en persona lo ha inscrito y la escuela no ha podido negarse a una petición así. Supongo… que era inevitable. – Esto último lo dijo soltando un gran suspiro y metiéndose en el aula rumbo a su mesa, delante del gran pizarrón.

- Ven Ino. Vamos a buscarte un asiento. – Dijo su padre adentrándose en las filas de mesas y sillas que componían el aula.

Fue en dirección a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, esperanzado de poder sentar a su hija con los hijos de Shikaku y Choza.

- ¿Quién es ese niño? – Preguntó Ino sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

Inoichi se detuvo y la miró con cierta lastima. Dio media vuelta y se inclinó hacia su hija colocando sus manos delicadamente en sus brazos.

- Escúchame atentamente, Ino. No debes acercarte a ese niño. Debes mantenerte alejada de él en todo momento. – Le dijo muy seriamente. - ¿Entendido?

Ino tragó saliva y asintió. Si su padre lo decía de ese modo es que ese niño era alguien que debía de dar mucho miedo.

Su padre la sentó en una mesa al lado de Shikamaru y dos mesas por delante de donde estaba aquel niño. Pasados unos minutos los tres padres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos animadamente. Los hijos se saludaron pero Shikamaru acabó durmiéndose sin la supervisión de su padre y Chouji miraba en todas direcciones nervioso, sin saber cómo debía actuar o comportarse. Ino volvió a girarse para ver a aquel niño solitario. De nuevo no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Había algo en él que le había llamado la atención y no sabía porque.

A diferencia del resto de los niños, que reían y parecían ansiosos por estar ahí, lo que su cara reflejaba era miedo. Si, aquel niño rubio estaba asustado y aterrado. ¿Por qué? Esta vez el niño pareció percatarse de que le estaban mirando y giró su rostro hacia Ino.

Lejos de asustarse o apartar la mirada, ella siguió observándolo con curiosidad. Allí vio por primera vez los ojos azules del niño que le devolvían la mirada. ¿Quién era ese niño? Su curiosidad empezaba a florecer.

###########################################################################################################

Podía escuchar el sonido del agua. Parecía el sonido de un pequeño riachuelo. El sonido de las hojas de los arboles mecidas por el viento. Su propia respiración. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y con pesadez, alzando una mano hacia su cabeza.

- _"Un sueño."_ – Pensó apretándose ligeramente sus dedos en la frente. Parecía que acabaran de sacarle un clavo de ella por el dolor que sentía.

Pasado un tiempo en que el dolor en la cabeza se hizo más llevadero, comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Apoyó sus manos en la tierra húmeda e intentó levantarse. Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir de nuevo el punzante dolor del corte en su hombro. Intentó mover los pies para poder sentarse y esta vez no pudo ahogar un grito de dolor. Se miró la pierna derecha. La herida que le produjo el kunai en su frenética huida. Era profunda y sangraba. Del arma ni rastro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

Poco a poco su mente fue recordando todo lo ocurrido. Se echó un rápido vistazo a sí misma. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas. La camisa solo era un trozo de tela negra sin mangas y la camisa de redecillas interna estaba casi en el mismo estado. Las vendas que cubrían sus pechos se mantenían pero estaban ennegrecidas y algo deshilachadas. El pantalón también había visto tiempos mejores. Una de las piernas, la derecha, estaba expuesta de rodilla para abajo. Las sandalias que iban junto a aquel uniforme habían desaparecido.

De sus heridas la más importante parecía ser la de la pierna seguida por el corte en su hombro. Por lo demás todo eran raspones, arañazos y algún que otro golpe que le dejaría un buen moretón que le duraría mucho tiempo. Eso mas el molesto dolor de cabeza que parecía ir remitiendo poco a poco.

Cogió aire y realizó un sello con su mano derecha. Esta comenzó a brillar con un tono verdoso. Podía darse los primeros auxilios con la técnica de curación básica. Tanto ese corte como la herida en el hombro parecían no haber tocado nada serio. ¿Había sobrevivido a aquella huida y a aquella explosión sin más daños? Menudo milagro.

- ¿Explosión? – Se preguntó recordando los kunais con los sellos explosivos. Alzó su mirada hacia arriba, prestándole atención al lugar donde se encontraba. - ¿Hemos… caído?

No podía ver nada salvo un montón de arboles y una especie de niebla a nivel de las ramas y las hojas. Como una espesa capa de nubes que se mantenía a aquella altura. Bajó su vista y vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño riachuelo cerca de sus pies. El suelo a su alrededor estaba lleno de hojas secas y caídas que sonaban a cada movimiento que hacia… pero también vio tres árboles cortados y tumbados no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

- _"Un segundo… ¿hemos?"_

Aquella palabra le hizo reaccionar. Recordó a Naruto, haciéndole de escudo frente a aquella lluvia de armas arrojadizas. Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

- ¿Naruto? – Llamó deteniendo la técnica de curación.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo y dio un torpe paso hacia el riachuelo.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó con más fuerza y al intentar dar otro paso el dolor en su pierna le hizo caer de rodillas al riachuelo.

Apretó los dientes aguantándose el dolor.

- _"Trata la herida primero."_ – Se decía a si misma mentalmente, y era lo lógico, pero no podía hacerlo. - ¡Naruto!

Volvió a levantarse haciendo caso omiso al dolor. Caminó torpe y lentamente hasta poder apoyarse en uno de los arboles caídos. El silencio por respuesta no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo. La misión había sido un desastre desde que comenzó. Todo había salido mal. Estaba perdida, sola, herida y no sabía dónde. Para rematar todo aquello… si Naruto había muerto… por protegerla a ella…

- _"No pienses ahora en eso. ¡Búscalo!"_

Se contradecía a ella misma. Sabía que la herida en la pierna le impedía moverse con libertad pero ahora su prioridad era otra. Cuando iba a separarse del tronco sus ojos vieron algo que no hizo más que aumentar su miedo. Tres cortes en la corteza, como si fueran garras. Habían dejado un surco profundo en la madera casi desde el lugar donde había sido arrancado.

Aquello no la tranquilizo. Estaba en un bosque, sola, con Naruto desaparecido y al parecer podría haber una bestia enorme lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancar un árbol de un zarpazo. Tragó saliva y siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas rocas que había más adelante, siguiendo el curso del riachuelo. Sobresalían de la tierra y eran el saliente de una pequeña pendiente inclinada donde el agua descendía a un nivel inferior.

- ¡Naruto! – Volvió a gritar cada vez más nerviosa y asustada.

Se obligó a si misma a calmarse durante los siguientes minutos. Cogió una bocanada de aire, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos formando un sello a la altura de su barbilla. Intentó sentir la presencia de Naruto. No lograba centrarse y tampoco conseguía notar nada a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás? – Se preguntó en voz baja y relajando poco a poco su rostro.

Ser sensor no era realmente su especialidad pero había trabajado duramente para entrenar esa habilidad hereditaria. Podía sentir y ver las presencias de las personas, relacionándolas con tonalidades de colores. Pero su habilidad tenía un alcance y si Naruto estaba más allá de él… o muerto…

Se sorprendió al sentir, por un segundo, algo más allá del riachuelo. Algo débil siguiendo el curso del agua y a solo unos metros de distancia. Fue lo único que sus nervios le permitieron sentir en ese momento pero fue más que suficiente para indicarle una posición.

- ¡Bajando la pendiente! – Dijo abriendo los ojos y acercándose hasta el borde de aquellas rocas.

###########################################################################################################

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada como es debido?!

Un Naruto de seis años de edad agachó la mirada con claros signos de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Los demás niños de la clase lo miraban y algunos incluso se reían de él. La profesora estaba delante de su mesa, con una mano apoyada en ella y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Es uno de los ejercicios básicos de este curso! ¡Llevamos dándolo desde el primer trimestre y aun eres incapaz de hacerlo correctamente! ¡Nos haces perder el tiempo!

- Es un inútil. – Dijo uno de los niños en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que Naruto le oyera.

- En cualquier momento se echara a llorar. ¿Qué te apuestas? – Dijo otro que se sentaba delante del primero.

- ¿El almuerzo?

- ¡Vale!

Naruto apartó la mirada de la mesa y de la hoja de ejercicios que la profesora le había dado a primera hora de la mañana. Con la mirada agachada echó un vistazo al resto de la clase. Todos lo miraban como un bicho raro y otros tantos se reían de él. Sus ojos fueron a parar a una chica rubia, con el pelo corto y de ojos verdes.

Cuando la vio alzó un poco su cara y abrió su boca. La niña le miraba pero no lo hacía como el resto. Ella mostraba otra expresión que Naruto no pudo descifrar en ese momento. La chica rápidamente apartó la mirada de él y se giró hacia el otro extremo de la clase.

- ¡¿Me estas escuchando, inútil?! – Bramó la profesora Anri golpeando de nuevo la mesa de Naruto asustándolo. – Hoy no saldrás hasta que consigas realizar los sellos de al menos uno de los ejercicios de esta hoja.

Y así llegó la hora del patio o comúnmente conocida como la hora del almuerzo. Todos se apresuraron a salir al exterior pero Naruto, obligado por la profesora, se quedó en el aula realizando los ejercicios de la hoja que tenia encima de su mesa.

- Volveré cuando finalice el descanso. Hasta entonces no tienes permiso para salir ni para almorzar hasta que hayas conseguido hacer al menos uno de ellos en condiciones. ¿Está claro?

Naruto asintió ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios siguiendo las indicaciones que marcaba la hoja. Los ejercicios trataban sobre los sellos que se realizaban con las manos y que se usaban antes de realizar una técnica. En la hoja se mostraba los sellos y las combinaciones más básicas. Las necesarias que los alumnos debían aprender.

La colocación de los dedos para realizar el sello no era un problema para Naruto pero la secuencia al realizarlos y la velocidad para colocarlos era otra cosa. Siempre se liaba y acababa tardando mucho en hacerlos. O los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada haciéndole fallar. Una vez, dos, tres y siempre fallaba o tardaba demasiado haciendo que se rompiera la secuencia. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer en la hoja.

Ya había pasado un año y nada cambiaba nunca. ¿Por qué siempre era él quien no tenía compañero para practicar? ¿Por qué siempre estaba solo? ¿Por qué solo le humillaban a él? No era justo.

Volvió a escuchar la puerta de la clase abriéndose y se asustó al pensar que era de nuevo la profesora. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano con rapidez. Al alzar sus ojos temerosos vio que se trataba de aquella misma niña que le miraba con… ¿Lastima? ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? No supo descifrarlo muy bien pero más se sorprendió al verla caminar hacia él.

- Tienes que hacer el sello del pájaro antes que el del jabalí. – Le dijo la niña en voz baja.

Naruto no dijo nada. Solamente dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber que decir o como actuar. La chica miró hacia la puerta del aula, que terminaba de cerrarse, y volvió a mirar a Naruto decidida. Juntó sus manos y las levantó hacia Naruto para enseñárselas. Esté las miró sin saber que se proponía la chica y, acto seguido, aquella niña comenzó a hacer la secuencia de sellos muy lentamente.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Prueba tú.

Naruto pestañeo y lentamente imitó los movimientos de las manos de aquella chica. Ella volvió a hacerlo. Despacio y asegurándose de que Naruto veía la combinación correcta. El fue imitando sus movimientos poco a poco hasta que sus manos consiguieron realizar la secuencia correcta. Sonrió al ver que por fin uno de los ejercicios le salía perfecto, sin tener que repetir nada, y lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez hasta que consiguió hacerlo con mayor rapidez y sin tener que ver las manos de la chica para guiarle.

La niña sonrió y dejo caer sus manos mientras veía a Naruto realizar los sellos, ahora sí, a la perfección.

- ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me salen! – Gritó emocionado y después miró a la chica. Ella también sonreía y por alguna razón, Naruto volvió a sentirse incomodo pero… a la vez, se sentía agradecido y contento. – Gra… gracias…

- De nada. – Contestó la chica sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para volver a salir del aula con rapidez pero se detuvo unos segundos, antes de salir, para girarse nuevamente hacia él. – Buena suerte.

Naruto miró la puerta del aula cerrarse pero no apartó la vista de ella. Aquella chica… si no recordaba mal… se llamaba…

###########################################################################################################

- ¿Ino? - Murmuró Naruto abriendo un poco sus ojos.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo al sentir su propio cuerpo. Le dolía horrores.

- _"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Era un sueño?"_

Intentó alzar su mano hacia su cabeza. Sentía dolores y pinchazos por todo el cuerpo pero en su cabeza parecía que acabaran de extraerle un clavo ardiendo. Notó como su mano era tomada por otra y como otra más ejercía una leve presión en su pecho. Pasado un tiempo en que el dolor de cabeza bajo de intensidad abrió lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Ino sonriendo y lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Ino? – Preguntó intentando incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor le hizo apretar los dientes, con más fuerza que la vez anterior, y a detenerse a mitad de camino.

- Espera, no te muevas todavía.

Ino colocó un brazo en la cintura de Naruto y lo levantó poco a poco hasta dejarlo sentado en la tierra.

- Dios… por un momento pensé que…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- La explosión, ¿recuerdas? – Naruto abrió un poco sus ojos y tras unos segundos asintió con lentitud. – Creo que hemos caído por el acantilado.

Naruto emitió un leve gemido y asintió sin decir nada. Sentía pinchazos por todo el cuerpo con el más leve movimiento que hacía. Notó como Ino se movía a su alrededor y la miró pero estos se pusieron en el destrozado paisaje que había más adelante de ellos. Árboles cortados o arrancados y un ligero flashback le provocó otro pinchazo fuerte en la cabeza obligándole a alzar una mano hacia su frente.

- _"Otra vez."_

Ino comenzó a examinarlo quedándose realmente sorprendida. Tenía los brazos en piel viva, completamente roja y con pequeños trozos desprendidos y quemados.

- _"¿Fue por la explosión?"_ – Se preguntó bajando su mirada por el resto del cuerpo del muchacho.

El traje negro robado que Naruto vestía había visto tiempos muchos mejores que ese. No quedaba nada de la parte de arriba del uniforme salvo una casi destrozada camiseta de redecillas. Sus pantalones se mantenían casi intactos salvo por uno de los camales, el pie derecho, que estaba hecho jirones.

Sus heridas… Ino tragó saliva al examinarlo. Numerosos golpes por todo el cuerpo. Estaba segura de que tendría algún daño interno. Eso mas la gran cantidad de piel quemada que parecía tener por todo el cuerpo. Pero no fue hasta que le revisó la espalda que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que su boca.

Estaba completamente quemada, ennegrecida y manchada de sangre. Algunas hojas de los arboles que había por el suelo se le habían pegado. Ino abrió la boca sin decir nada mientras las quitaba con sumo cuidado. Al hacerlo, Naruto se movía ligeramente y emitía un ligero gruñido. Ella apenas había salido lastimada de aquella huida frenética pero… Naruto… ¿había recibido Naruto el daño de la explosión por protegerla? ¿Por eso se encontraba en aquel estado? Pero de ser así… Naruto debería de estar mucho peor… por no decir muerto… ¿no?

- Tienes partes del cuerpo quemadas y piel desprendida. La espalda sobretodo tiene muy mala pinta.

- ¿Quemada?

- Puedo calmarte un poco el dolor y limpiarla pero necesitaras tratamiento o podrías empeorar si se te infecta.

Las dos manos de Ino comenzaron a brillar con aquel tono verdoso y las colocó, sin llegar a tocarle la piel, en la espalda. Para Naruto fue como si le colocaran una toalla fría de golpe. Arqueó la espalda por completo al sentir el frio chakra curativo de Ino y apretó los dientes aguantándose el dolor que le había sacudido al moverse.

- Que daño…

- Aquella explosión podría haberte matado… bueno, nos podría haber matado a los dos. – Le dijo Ino moviendo lentamente sus manos por toda la espalda para reconocer y buscar alguna herida que no pudiera verse a simple vista. – No parece que tengas nada roto ni ninguna herida interna. Realmente tienes suerte.

Sorprendida por aquello también pudo percibir el chakra de Naruto. En la escala de colores que los de su clan utilizaban, Ino descubrió hacía años que el color que identificaba a Naruto era de un peculiar azul claro. Pero ahora notaba algo raro en él. Como si hubiese otro color dentro del propio azul que parecía crecer. No, más bien parecía que… ¿intentaba salir? Aquello la sorprendió e intentó concentrarse más en él para poder identificarlo pero Naruto se revolvió incomodo, separándose del contacto con Ino.

- Suerte… quizás… - Murmuró en voz baja mientras intentaba levantarse ignorando sus dolores.

Cuando Ino le vio ya fue tarde. Naruto había logrado ponerse de pie pero sus rodillas le fallaron y casi volvió a caer al suelo.

- ¡Idiota! – Le gritó atrapándolo antes de que cayera y haciéndole de soporte. - ¡¿No ves que estas muy mal?!

- ¿Tu estas bien? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo y con nerviosismo. - ¿No te sientes mal ni tienes ninguna herida grave? ¿Algo… extraño?

- ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Naruto la miraron con preocupación y casi podía jurar que con pánico. Ino negó finalmente con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien. Bueno, un par de cortes que necesitare tratar de vez en cuando pero… nada serio. Eres tu el que…

- Menos mal. No volvió a pasar. – Murmuró Naruto aliviado e Ino le miró confusa sin saber a qué se refería. – Debemos buscar un lugar seguro donde poder descansar. Es posible que manden a algún equipo de búsqueda para cerciorarse de que estemos muertos.

Ino se sorprendió por aquello. No se le había ocurrido.

- Quizás… - Comenzó a decir Naruto bajando su vista al suelo e intentando apartarse del agarre que ejercía la rubia hacia él. – Deberías regresar a Konoha tu sola si puedes moverte y pedir ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ahora mismo no puedo moverme bien… estoy herido y seré una carga. – Naruto mantenía la vista en el suelo sin ver nada realmente. – Si puedes moverte deberías regresar cuanto antes e informar de lo sucedido para…

- ¡¿Tu eres idiota o que te pasa?!

Naruto fijo sus ojos, sorprendido, en los verdes de Ino. Ella le fulminaba con la mirada, enfadada.

- ¡No pienso dejarte solo y menos en tu estado! ¡¿Por quién me has tomado?! ¡Aparte de la líder de este equipo también soy la única medico presente así que a callar y a obedecer! ¡¿Entendido?!

Ino obligó a Naruto a pasarle un brazo por detrás de su cuello. Lo apretó con fuerza con su mano izquierda, intentando omitir el dolor en su hombro herido. Su mano derecha se agarró a la cintura de Naruto y lo terminó de levantar. Apretó los dientes por el dolor que le producía la herida en la pierna al acabar convirtiéndose en el soporte del rubio.

Naruto se dejo hacer sin decir una sola palabra y sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro decidido de Ino. Durante unos segundos había tenido una extraña sensación. Como de haber vivido ya una escena como esa con Ino pero, ¿cuándo…?

Una imagen de una Ino Yamanaka más joven paso fugazmente por su mente pero tan pronto pareció recordarlo lo volvió a olvidar.

Apartó esos pensamientos y desvió su mirada de Ino. Ya tenía suficiente dolores de cabeza y problemas por ahora para intentar recordar alguna tontería vivida con ella en el pasado.

- ¿Es que nunca me vas a hacer caso en nada?

- Cállate y pon un poco de tu parte por una vez. – Le dijo la rubia con los dientes apretados.

Naruto emitió un sonido de molestia con los labios y apoyó, como pudo, sus pies para ayudar a Ino y que no cargara con todo su peso.

- Ni ganas tengo ahora de discutir contigo. – Le dijo Naruto dando un paso hacia adelante. Se sentía mareado pero tenía el apoyo de Ino.

- Mejor… yo tampoco tengo ganas de discutir.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Refugio

**Capitulo 3: Refugio**

- _"He tenido que recurrir a él de nuevo."_ – Pensaba Naruto mirando sus brazos.

La piel enrojecida y quemada disminuía con lentitud. De nuevo el poder del Kyubi demostraba su capacidad regenerativa pero, como le pasaba siempre que perdía el control, no iba tan rápido como de costumbre.

- _"Utiliza tu propio poder."_ – Las palabras dichas por Yamato tras despertar de su lucha contra Orochimaru volvían a repetirse en su mente. – _"Si hubiese confiado solamente en mi poder… no hubiésemos salido de allí."_

Y es que era gracias al poder del zorro que había sobrevivido a la explosión y a la caída. Sin mencionar que fue él quien provocó el derrumbamiento de tierra para poder escapar usando el chakra del zorro. Con él rodeándole y protegiendo a Ino recibió todo el impacto de las explosiones y de la caída. También porque era el único modo de escapar definitivamente de sus perseguidores y proteger a la chica. No podía hacer nada más sin su propio chakra pero, como ya ocurrió meses atrás, volvió a perder el control.

La herida que le hizo a Sakura en el brazo apareció fugazmente en su mente.

- _"Esta vez no paso nada mas."_

Con resignación y cansancio se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza en la fría roca del refugio. No llegaba a ser una cueva pues solo eran unas cuantas rocas que sobresalían de la tierra, en una pequeña pendiente, formando un pequeño recoveco entre ellas. Pero era lo bastante amplio para que pudiesen entrar los dos y no estaba muy alejado del rio.

Tras caminar un tiempo, que a Naruto le parecieron horas, fue lo único que pudieron encontrar. Más que suficiente hasta recuperarse pero… ¿Cómo le explicaría a Ino su rápida recuperación sin hacer mención al Kyubi? Supuestamente ella aun no sabía nada de su secreto y estaba seguro de que ya se había dado cuenta de algo. La piel en sus brazos casi volvía a ser completamente normal y las zonas quemadas disminuían. Ino no era tonta y estaba convencido de que se había dado cuenta.

- _"Quizás le dé más asco de lo que normalmente le doy."_

Naruto abrió los ojos pensando realmente en aquella opción. Así quizás la chica volvería rauda y veloz a territorio de Konoha y estaría a salvo… pero…

- _"Joder… es Ino… como si me importase lo que pensara de mi… de hecho ya lo sé. Me detesta."_

Pero hablarle de lo del Kyubi era demasiado delicado. Aun podía ver los ojos de Sakura al hablarle, al tratarle… y al mirarle. Lo intentaba aparentar pero se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Miedo mezclado con lastima hacia él pero… ¿Qué se podía hacer? Él, convertido en un monstruo, la atacó con intención de matarla. Era lógico que ahora Sakura le tuviese miedo.

Naruto apartó esos pensamientos negando con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos. No… no le importaba lo que pensara Ino. Tenía que llevarla de regreso a Konoha y después todo volvería a la normalidad. Promesa cumplida. Él regresaría a su departamento, completamente solo, y ella con su familia y su perfecta vida sin sobresaltos. Pero estaba convencido de que la rubia no le dejaría ahí para regresar ella sola a la aldea. Eso sería una mancha en su perfecto, o casi, historial de misiones.

- _"Solo es hasta mañana."_ – Se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo, mirando sus brazos.

Si, mañana estaría totalmente recuperado y podrían salir de ahí los dos sin más contratiempos ni sobresaltos.

* * *

><p>- Que desastre… - Se dijo a si misma mientras llenaba sus manos de agua.<p>

Con rapidez las llevó hasta su cara empapándose con el agua fría del riachuelo. Se puso de pie y notó una punzada en su pierna. Había logrado cerrar la herida casi por completo pero debería revisarla de vez en cuando. Era la única herida seria, a parte de la del hombro, y seguro que ambas dejarían una buena cicatriz en su blanca piel.

Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido. Siempre había logrado realizar sus misiones casi con total perfección. Incluso cuando había tocado luchar estaba más que preparada para ello por lo que nunca la pillaban desprevenida. Pero con Naruto siempre era diferente. Con Naruto no se podía planificar nada. Con él las misiones se volvían impredecibles, como la propia personalidad del rubio, y en todas ellas fracasaba.

- La misión más importante de todas... y ha sido un desastre.

Estaba abatida por el fracaso de la misión pero enseguida negó con la cabeza y cambio sus pensamientos. No podía… no debía… no esta vez. No podía culpar a Naruto. Esta vez no había sido culpa suya. Es más, de no ser por él no estaría ahí.

- Naruto. – Dijo en voz baja y después elevó su rostro hacia el cielo. - ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?

Ella siempre había tenido la imagen del inútil y perdedor Naruto en su cabeza. Alguien que no sabía sincronizarse bien ni con sus propios clones y que no podía, o no quería, seguir las ordenes. Pero durante la persecución había visto a un Naruto muy diferente. Coordinaba a la perfección a sus clones realizando técnicas conjuntas muy bien elaboradas. Técnicas que la habían sorprendido, como el Rasengan, por su nivel y complejidad. Su Taijutsu había mejorado considerablemente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo… la había protegido a costa de su vida.

Según supo tiempo después de su partida, Naruto se fue de la aldea junto con Jiraiya. Cómo, cuándo y por qué Jiraiya, uno de los tres grandes Sannins de Konoha, se había interesado en Naruto era un misterio para ella pero ahora todo lo relacionado con Naruto Uzumaki le estaba resultando un gran misterio.

Primero estaba el asunto del chakra. Ino Yamanaka jamás había visto a un ser humano con dos tipos diferentes de chakra y estaba convencida de que era eso lo que había notado en él mientras lo ayudaba a caminar. Como las anteriores veces que lo había analizado, el chakra de Naruto era de color azul claro pero, muy en su interior, podía percibir levemente otro tipo de chakra muy diferente. Esté era de color rojo y el azul de Naruto parecía rodearle formando una especia de prisión. Algo que no había visto nunca.

- _"Sin mencionar sus heridas."_

Otra de las anormalidades que había notado en Naruto. Su piel quemada parecía ir regenerándose a un ritmo muy rápido y su cuerpo desprendía una temperatura elevada, pero no se trataba de fiebre o de infección. Había aprendido lo básico en medicina ninja para saber cuando algo era normal o no y la recuperación que estaba mostrando Naruto, pese a parecer beneficiosa para él, no lo era.

Solo los mejores ninjas médicos conocían técnicas regenerativas de tal nivel pero Naruto no tenía ni los conocimientos ni la habilidad para llevarlas a cabo. Su control del chakra era nefasto para intentar siquiera realizar alguna de ellas.

- _"Hay algo raro en él."_ – Se dijo mentalmente mientras giraba su rostro hacia el refugio con mirada decidida. – _"Y voy a averiguar que es."_

* * *

><p>Pasos en el exterior y Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver como Ino regresaba y traía consigo una gran hoja verde abombada y otras dos cortadas. La abombada casi parecía un saquito verde y en su interior había agua.<p>

- Toma. – Dijo la rubia tendiéndole aquella hoja. – Bebe un poco.

- ¿Qué es…? – Preguntó curioso al ver el recipiente donde la traía.

- Es una hoja de árbol Ginkgo. – Explicó la rubia alzando una de las grandes hojas cortadas con su mano. – Sus hojas son resistentes pero fáciles de manipular y de dar forma.

- _"Es cierto… ella también trabaja con plantas."_ – Recordó Naruto cogiéndola y bebiendo un poco.

Cuando terminó se la devolvió a Ino. Ella la depositó en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Naruto. Se mojó ambas manos, lavándoselas, mientras Naruto la observaba notando algo diferente en ella. Las manchas de suciedad en la cara de la chica habían desaparecido así como en los brazos y en la pierna expuesta de la joven… dándose cuenta por fin del estado en el que se encontraba el traje de la chica.

Podía ver las vendas, algo húmedas y aflojadas, que cubrían los senos de la muchacha. La tela negra y la camisa de redecilla apenas cubrían algo de cintura para arriba y dejaba gran parte de su piel al descubierto. Piel que estaba mojada pues aun podía ver algunas gotas de agua resbalarle por el cuello, los brazos y casi por cualquier zona donde su piel estaba al descubierto.

- _"Debe de haberse lavado en el rio."_ – Pensó embobado, mirándola con la boca abierta.

Sus ojos recorrían toda la anatomía de la chica como si estuviera hipnotizado. Mentiría si alguna vez pensó que Ino no era guapa. Lo era y mucho y seguía siendo, a día de hoy, una de las kunoichis más populares de Konoha. Pero esta era la primera vez que él mismo se daba cuenta de ello. Sus ojos se pusieron en el rostro de la joven que parecía muy concentrada en hacer algo con las hojas que había traído.

No sabía si era por haberse lavado pero en aquel momento a Naruto le pareció que su rostro brillaba. Realmente debía darle la razón a todos aquellos que decían que Ino era una chica preciosa.

- _"La verdad es que… cuando no pone esa cara de ogro…"_

- Date la vuelta.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en entender lo que le había dicho la chica. Se había quedado como un tonto mirándola.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te muevas y te des la vuelta. – Le dijo cogiendo una de las hojas con una mano. Era grande y parecía haber una pasta amarilla cubriéndola. – Esto te calmara y ayudara a la quemazón de la espalda. De paso te lavare las heridas y te quitare la suciedad mientras te reviso de nuevo para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

- No hace falta. – Respondió él, algo nervioso y alzando sus manos. – En serio, estoy bien.

- ¿Quién es la única que recibió entrenamiento medico? – Preguntó ella con seriedad y estrechando sus ojos.

- Tu… pero…

- Y por rango, ¿quién es la que manda en este equipo?

- Tu… - Respondió de nuevo pero esta vez como si algo le hubiese atravesado el pecho y herido en su orgullo.

- ¡Pues a callar y a obedecer, Gennin de pacotilla!

Tras unos segundos Naruto suspiró. Ahí estaba de nuevo el ogro que él siempre tenía en mente al pensar en Ino Yamanaka, recordándole su lugar… o su rango más bien.

- Mandona… - Susurró en voz baja mientras se arrastraba para darle la espalda.

- Deberías estarme muy agradecido por esto, idiota. – Le dijo mientras le quitaba lo poco que quedaba de la camiseta de redecillas a Naruto y la dejaba caer a tierra.

Volvió a mojar de nuevo su mano con el agua de la bolsita y al sacarla el brillo verde la rodeaba de nuevo. Con sumo cuidado procedió a lavarle la espalda a Naruto, cerca de las zonas quemadas.

- Espero que no se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie cuando regresemos. – Le dijo muy seriamente la rubia a Naruto.

- Descuida… no manchare tu magnifica reputación diciéndoles que me lavaste como a un abuelo en un geriátrico.

Ino se detuvo, cogió la hoja con aquella pasta amarilla echa por ella misma y la puso encima de la zona quemada de la espalda haciendo que Naruto se arqueara y lanzara un lastimero quejido.

- ¡Esta fría!

- Esto evitara infecciones así que no te quejes. Tuve que recoger varias plantas de la zona para hacerla.

Ino miró más concienzudamente los hombros y las zonas quemadas del cuerpo de Naruto. Habían disminuido bastante. Es más… su piel volvía a ser casi normal. Alzó sus ojos para mirarle el rostro. Mantenía los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados junto a una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Aun te duele al moverte?

- Es como si mil agujas se clavaran por todo mi cuerpo así que sí, me sigue doliendo horrores.

Ino se colocó esta vez delante de Naruto y volvió a mojarse ambas manos. Colocó la otra hoja con aquella pasta amarilla a su lado y, junto a aquel brillo verde, comenzó a restregársela por las zonas quemadas más pequeñas que quedaban por el resto del cuerpo. Pasado un tiempo, Naruto sintió su cuerpo relajarse y el dolor desaparecer.

Ino entonces comenzó a quitarle las manchas de barro y la suciedad que tenía por el cuerpo a la vez que lo revisaba más concienzudamente y trataba el resto de heridas. Varios moratones pequeños, cortes superficiales ya cerrados y poco más. Naruto no tenía nada serio ni ninguna herida interna.

Poco a poco, Ino dejaba al descubierto el torso de Naruto y pasados unos minutos, tragó saliva sonoramente. Sus ojos se agrandaron a la vez que sus movimientos se volvían más y más lentos. Ino ya no estaba examinándole las heridas o analizando el extraño chakra que sintió en él. Ahora examinaba otra cosa.

- _"Joder… ¡Menudo cuerpazo que se gasta el idiota!"_ – Se dijo a si misma mentalmente, algo sonrojada y mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Era un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, todo había que decirlo. No aparentaba tener ese físico con las ropas con las que se solía vestir pero, la verdad es que no estaba para nada mal. Sus músculos estaban muy bien marcados pero sin excederse. Ya no parecía ese fideo con patas que era años atrás.

Desvió sus ojos por piernas y brazos hasta volver al torso, cediendo a un leve impulso de analizarle mejor visualmente.

- _"Para nada mal."_ – Se dijo mentalmente subiendo su vista desde los abdominales hacia la cara del rubio.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Parecía incomodo. Se quedó unos segundos mirándole el rostro, también con alguna mancha negra en él. Le miró durante unos segundos dándose cuenta de que realmente había cambiado. Ya no tenía aquella cara redondeada. Sus rasgos estaban más marcados. Más maduro por así decirlo y esta era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de ello. Que se fijaba realmente en él. Siguió las finas marcas de bigotes de gato que siempre le habían caracterizado y, por algún extraño motivo, nació una necesidad en su interior de querer tocarlas.

- _"Ha cambiado mucho…"_ – Se dijo ella misma comparando al Naruto de niño con el que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso y sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Nada! – Respondió ella inmediatamente dando un ligero saltito al escucharlo.

Sus manos habían continuado moviéndose más lentamente por el pecho del rubio pero el chakra verde había desaparecido hacia ya un buen rato.

- _"¡Concéntrate!"_ – Se dijo mentalmente, recriminándose y volviendo a su tarea con la cara totalmente roja. – _"Es el memo de Naruto al que has estado sobando y mirando como una tonta."_

- *El memo te ha salvado la vida y aun no se lo has agradecido. De no ser por él, ni siquiera hubieras llegado hasta el puente tu sola.*

Ino se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras en su mente. ¿Lo había pensado ella? Miró con más seriedad el pecho de Naruto y sus manos comenzaron a sanar pequeños moretones.

- Naruto… - El nombrado se tensiono al escucharla pues el tono de voz que había usado no era propio de ella. Al menos no con él. – Gracias.

Abrió los ojos y los puso en los de ella, que continuaron observando los pequeños moretones y heridas que él tenía.

- De no ser por ti… estaría muerta o algo peor ahí arriba. No sé qué pasó exactamente pero… estoy convencida de eso…

Naruto abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y su mente volvió al día en que le informaron sobre la misión.

**Flashback**

- Bienvenido, Uzumaki. – Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka levantándose de la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

- ¿No está la abue…? – Naruto tuvo que carraspear un poco al recordar con quien estaba hablando. - ¿No está la Hokage?

- Le he pedido unos minutos para poder hablar a solas contigo. Tenemos poco tiempo pero… tengo un favor que pedirte.

- ¿Un favor?

- Se trata de la misión que se te asignara hoy. La harás con mi hija, Ino.

El hombre esperó pacientemente a ver la expresión de Naruto. Esté apartó la vista de Inoichi. Suspiró y puso una mueca de molestia y resignación al mismo tiempo.

- Por eso quería verme.

- Sí y no. – Le dijo Inoichi cerrando sus ojos. – Se de las dificultades que tenéis ambos en trabajar en equipo. Lo sé muy bien. - Inoichi hizo un extraño gesto con su cara pero

Naruto no le dio importancia. - Ella misma me explicó algunas de las misiones que habéis realizado juntos.

Naruto bajó su cabeza y se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Un tic que tenía desde niño y que siempre hacia cuando se sentía nervioso y alguien le mencionaba algo que había hecho mal.

- Además estoy en el consejo y he visto los informes de esas misiones, mirando ambos lados de la historia y comparándolas pero… no estoy aquí para discutir vuestro trabajo en equipo.

Naruto le volvió a mirar con una ceja levantada. La cara de Inoichi ahora mostraba preocupación.

- Se que… no entenderás esto que te explicare y que posiblemente sea la persona menos indicada para hablarte de ello… no, estoy seguro de que no lo soy pero… Ino es mi hija y la quiero. Daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de garantizar su seguridad.

Naruto ladeo su cabeza sin comprender que quería decirle.

- Vais a partir a una misión hacia las tierras del Sonido. Sus ninjas han robado varios pergaminos que pertenecen a los clanes que conviven en Konoha y, debido a ello, la aldea está en estado de alerta. Los altos cargos no podremos abandonarla hasta que se normalice la situación. Los secretos de nuestras habilidades están en peligro. – Inoichi apretó sus puños con fuerza y su cara, marcada por el dolor, miraba hacia el suelo, a los pies de Naruto. – Es una misión suicida. Siempre me alegre de que Ino fuese una excelente kunoichi pero…

- Espero que no le sepa mal mi franqueza pero, ¿qué quiere de mí? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso por haber visto a aquel hombre perder la compostura que solía reflejar como uno de los líderes más importantes de Konoha.

- Han seleccionado a mi hija para ser el cebo.

- ¿El cebo?

- Ino será enviada para infiltrarse en la guarida del sonido y recuperar los pergaminos pero será una treta para obligar a los ninjas del sonido a centrarse en vosotros dos mientras otro equipo es el que recuperara los pergaminos y destruye la base enemiga.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido. - ¡¿Por qué nosotros dos?!

- Ino es la mejor espía, sin contarme a mí, que actualmente posee el clan Yamanaka y es además la heredera del clan. Un clan muy conocido en los demás países. – Inoichi guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. - Para que la misión funcione los del Sonido deben saber quién es ella y ya se han encargado de que eso se sepa. No dudaran en usar todo su poder para apresarla y usar los conocimientos que posee de las técnicas del clan Yamanaka para abrir los sellos de nuestro clan. Ella misma y los pergaminos sellados serán el cebo.

Naruto comenzó a sudar pero lo entendía. Era justo el cebo que necesitaban los ladrones. Los pergaminos contenían sellos restringidos para evitar casos como este y solo personas de un mismo clan al que pertenecen los pergaminos, o alguien que conozca los sellos de liberación, pueden abrirlos y leer su contenido. Al saberse que sería Ino la que enviarían a recuperar los rollos, los ninjas del Sonido verían más un premio en ella que una amenaza pues era como entregarles las llaves de los conocimientos del clan Yamanaka.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos los pergaminos en paz? Tienen sellos y no haría falta ponernos en peligro.

- No podemos correr el riesgo. – Explicó Inoichi apretando los dientes y manteniendo su cara agachada en todo momento. – Los sellos son una medida de precaución pero no son perfectos. El Sonido era el lugar donde Orochimaru gobernaba y él mismo era un maestro en técnicas de sellado.

- Por lo que es posible que alguien más haya aprendido técnicas de sellado y con el tiempo logren abrir los rollos. – Terminó diciendo Naruto e Inoichi asintió.

- El momento de actuar es ahora que aun están los pergaminos juntos en un mismo lugar. Si esperamos más tiempo es posible que acaben dispersos y ya sería imposible recuperarlos. Imagínate la terrible situación que viviría Konoha si los secretos y las habilidades de sus principales clanes quedan expuestos a sus enemigos… a todo el mundo.

Naruto tragó saliva. Claro que lo entendía. Eso pondría a Konoha en una muy mala situación frente a las demás aldeas y sus enemigos.

- Pero… a decir verdad eso poco me importa ahora. Konoha e incluso mi propio clan… me importan poco o nada… ¡No cuando la vida de mi hija ha sido puesta como prescindible!

Inoichi entonces hizo algo que sorprendió aun mas a Naruto haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio se quedase sin aliento. Se arrodilló delante de él, e inclino su cabeza.

- ¡Te lo pido por favor! ¡Solo tú puedes ser el compañero de mi hija para esto!

- O… oiga…

- Se que no soy nadie para pedírtelo… que incluso yo estuve en contra tuya durante mucho tiempo… pero Ino es… mi única hija… lo único que me queda… por favor… haz lo que tengas que hacer pero devuélvemela con vida. Haz que vuelva sana y salva a casa… Si alguien puede hacerlo… se que eres tú. Por favor, protege a mi hija.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Inoichi Yamanaka, uno de los líderes de los clanes más respetados de Konoha estaba arrodillado delante de él, llorando y suplicándole por su hija. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Por qué él? No supo porque pero algo le hizo sentir muy mal a Naruto al ver a aquel hombre en aquel estado delante de él.

Cerró los ojos e hizo la única cosa que podía hacer en esa situación. Lo que le pedía su corazón. Se lo prometió.

**Fin del Flashback**

Naruto recordó a aquel hombre. ¿Así actuaban todos los padres respecto a sus hijos? ¿Actuaria así él en caso de tenerlos? Probablemente sí. Lo siguiente fue engañar a Ino, actuar como si no supiese nada de la misión por la que los habían llamado a ambos y velar en todo momento por su seguridad.

De nuevo le asaltó la duda. ¿Por qué él? No lo sabía pero había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para protegerla. Incluso de él mismo. Cerró los ojos y decidió actuar como hacia siempre.

- Ya, bueno… solo hice mi trabajo. Tenía que protegerte. Esa era mi misión, ¿no?

- Si… es verdad… - Contestó ella algo desanimada por aquella respuesta de él.

¿Qué le pasaba? Como si alguna vez le hubiese importado a Naruto. Él tenía razón. Le habían asignado esa misión para protegerla y eso era lo que había hecho. ¿Acaso esperaba algo más de su parte?

- _"Que tontería."_

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. No fue hasta que la mano de Ino se detuvo en una zona en concreto del pecho del rubio que sus pensamientos e ideas cambiaron. La mano con el tono verdoso se mantenía en aquel lugar y un fugaz recuerdo le vino a la mente de la rubia.

La imagen del ninja del sonido, Naruto sujetando su katana y parte de esta clavada en su pecho aparecieron de repente pero, lo que Ino estaba mirando… era una leve marca en la piel. Curada y cerrada ya hacía mucho tiempo.

- No es posible… - Dijo en voz baja.

Un corte como aquel, y sin ser tratado, no podría estar así por muy rápido que uno pudiera curarse. Ino miró los dos cortes que ella misma tenia, comparándolos, y a pesar de que ella los había tratado con la técnica de curación no estaban ni de lejos tan bien cerrados y curados como el de Naruto. Casi parecía una cicatriz echa tiempo atrás en vez de una herida echa hacia apenas unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tu corte… es decir… la herida que te hizo ese tipo con la espada…

Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos y bajó su vista hacia su pecho mirando el lugar. Se había olvidado por completo de aquello… y ella se había dado cuenta.

- Eso… veras… no fue más que un rasguño… nada más.

- ¿Un rasguño? – Preguntó ella como si no se lo creyese y alzando sus ojos hacia los de Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva y no se atrevió a decir nada más. Por su parte, Ino puso una extraña mirada. Nada de un rasguño. Lo había visto muy bien y era imposible que en tan poco tiempo…

De golpe su expresión cambio, como si acabara de recordar algo. Con rapidez se inclino hacia Naruto, asustándolo, y le cogió la mano derecha.

- ¡¿Ino?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

- No fue un rasguño…


	5. Capitulo 4 - No fue un Rasguño

**Capitulo 4: No fue un rasguño**

- Hoy haremos prácticas de lanzamientos de shurikens y de kunais, alumnos de tercero.

La clase entera se había reunido en el patio trasero de la academia shinobi de Konoha. Era amplio, con algunos troncos y muñecos de prácticas y dos mesas largas donde descansaban, colocadas en sus cajas, las armas arrojadizas antes mencionadas. La profesora miró a todos sus alumnos de uno a uno asintiendo con la mirada.

A parte de la profesora Anri había otros dos maestros al lado de las mesas. Era obligatorio que hubiesen más de dos profesores cuando los alumnos fuesen a realizar técnicas algo más sofisticadas o empezar en el uso de las armas shinobis.

- Poneos en dos filas. Una fila delante de esta mesa y otra fila delante de esta otra. En esta de aquí… - Señalo la profesora la mesa de la izquierda. –…están los shuriken o estrellas ninjas de cuatro y ocho puntas. En esta otra están los kunais. ¿Alguien sabe decirme la diferencia de ambas armas arrojadizas?

Varias manos se alzaron entre sus alumnos. Una de ellas era Ino Yamanaka, de ocho años de edad. Iba vestida con una camiseta naranja con rayas negras en sus mangas y su pelo era más largo llevándolo atado en una pequeña coleta. Anri sonrió y la señalo a ella.

- Adelante, Ino.

- Los shurikens son armas arrojadizas, no tienen más funciones. – Respondió Ino bajando su mano. - Los kunais, más pesados que los shurikens, también pueden ser usados como armas cuerpo a cuerpo además de ser armas arrojadizas.

- ¡Exacto! Muy bien Ino. Se nota que provienes de uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha.

Ino se rascó la nuca y sacó la lengua algo avergonzada. En su tercer año de academia Ino era de las más aplicadas llegando a ser la segunda mejor de clase únicamente superada por Sasuke Uchiha, el chico prodigio del clan más fuerte de Konoha pero, dejándole a él a parte, Ino era la mejor aprendiz de kunoichi hasta el momento y sus notas eran de las mejores.

- Cada uno de vosotros tendréis tres intentos. No os preocupéis si lo hacéis mal. Hoy es el primer día de prácticas y no se pondrá nota.

- ¿Hacerlo mal? Pero si lo llevo practicando con mi padre desde este verano.

- Yo también. Mi hermano y yo practicábamos todas las mañanas en el jardín de casa.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Ino? – Preguntó Sakura sonriendo a su amiga. - ¿También has practicado antes?

La rubia asintió.

- Mi padre me enseñó el año pasado y muchas veces me ayuda a practicar.

Un ligero movimiento en la fila de al lado captó la atención de Ino. Se trataba de Naruto. El joven iba vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un chándal de color amarillo chillón. La chaqueta la tenía atada en su cintura y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a ella. Tenía unas gafas de aviador puestas que ocultaban sus ojos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Sakura al verla mirar hacia Naruto.

- No, nada. – Respondió Ino dando un paso hacia adelante y colocándose en la fila.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron realizando los lanzamientos que, en general, fueron bastante aceptables. La gran mayoría acertaba dos de tres intentos al muñeco de paja. Tres no fallaron ninguna vez. Sasuke acertó en las tres dianas del muñeco al igual que Ino y Shino Aburame.

Era el turno de Naruto Uzumaki en la mesa de los shurikens. La cara de los profesores cambió al mirarle como se ponía delante de la mesa. La profesora, como era su costumbre con el niño, puso una mirada de molestia. Los dos profesores simplemente cambiaron a unas expresiones más serias sin dejar de mirarlo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para algunos de los alumnos.

- Seguro que la pifia.

- Este nunca hace nada a derechas.

- Los profesores están así porque están cansados de él y sus meteduras de pata.

En la mesa de los kunais, Kiba con un pequeño cachorro que asomaba la cabeza por encima de la cremallera de su chaqueta, cogía el kunai con total confianza mientras sonreía y miraba a Naruto. Lanzó el kunai hacia el muñeco y este impactó en la diana del pecho. No en el centro pero le dio.

Naruto tragó saliva y miró su propio objetivo. Sin llegar a quitarse las gafas, lanzó la estrella hacia el muñeco con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir. Está impactó contra el muñeco… pero rebotó y cayó al suelo. Las risas no tardaron en sonar junto a algunos suspiros de cansancio por parte del profesorado.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabe lanzar un shuriken! – Gritó uno de los alumnos aumentando la carcajada general.

Naruto cogió otro con rapidez y lo volvió a lanzar contra el muñeco… pero este pasó de largo y acabó cayendo al suelo. Las risas aumentaron y también los murmullos y palabras que le criticaban.

- ¿Es que no tienes puntería? ¡Esto se hace así! – Gritó el Inuzuka lanzando otro kunai al muñeco y este impactó en la diana de la cabeza del muñeco rozando el centro.

Naruto cogió otra estrella, se subió las gafas y con una mirada seria y fija en el muñeco, lanzó el shuriken. Impactó justo en la zona donde solo había paja, entre la diana de la cabeza y del pecho. Naruto sonrió al ver que al menos le había dado y el shuriken se le había clavado… pero la sonrisa duro poco cuando, tras unos segundos, el shuriken acabó cayendo al suelo, en la base del muñeco.

- Y van tres. – Dijo uno de los profesores cerrando los ojos y levantando una mano para señalar el final de la cola mientras el otro apuntaba algo en un cuaderno. – Puedes volver.

Kiba lanzó su tercer kunai y, de nuevo, impactó en la diana que representaba los pies del muñeco. A pesar de estar riéndose de Naruto, él había acertado los tres lanzamientos al mismo tiempo. Él era el único que no había logrado hacer ni un acierto. Apretó los dientes con rabia y volvió a colocarse las gafas de aviador ante las risas y burlas de sus compañeros.

Ino era junto a Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji, de los pocos que no se reían ni hacían nada al respecto.

- Uzumaki. – Llamó la profesora Anri seriamente. – Ayudaras a los profesores Yuta y Kuno y recogerás las armas lanzadas por todos. Aprende al menos a cómo tratar las herramientas de un ninja y guárdalas en sus respectivos lugares.

El muchacho asintió sin decir nada, como era su costumbre.

- Todos los demás, muy buen trabajo. Regresemos al aula para la siguiente clase.

- ¿Solo un alumno, profesora? – Preguntó uno de los profesores. – Por norma siempre son dos los que ayudan en las tareas.

La profesora miró al rubio con fastidio y se giró de nuevo hacia sus alumnos.

- Muy bien. ¿Algún voluntario para ayudar a guardar el equipo con Uzumaki?

Los alumnos se miraron entre si y casi parecían encogerse para evitar que les eligieran. Hasta que una mano se levantó entre ellos.

- Yo, maestra. – Dijo Ino sorprendiendo a todos.

- Muy bien. – Dijo la profesora mirándola con sorpresa. – La esperaremos en el aula. El resto, regresemos.

Ino fue directamente hacia la zona de los muñecos y comenzó a quitar las armas arrojadizas clavadas en uno de ellos. Los profesores se apartaron lo suficiente para hablar entre ellos sin apartar la mirada de Naruto. Uno de ellos parecía estar anotando algo en el cuaderno mientras respondía a su compañero.

Ino miró de reojo a Naruto. ¿Por qué siempre era tan malo en todo? En los tres años que llevaban en la misma clase, Naruto tardaba mucho en hacer los ejercicios. Las tareas más simples, que otros hacían sin siquiera pestañear, a él le costaban varios intentos. Pero también se había dado cuenta de que a él no le enseñaban del mismo modo que al resto de la clase. ¿Por qué?

No le gustaba y no encontraba divertido aquellas situaciones que se repetían en el aula y en las que Naruto era el centro de burlas o criticas. No era la única que lo pensaba pero nadie más lo decía y, aun así, había algo en ese chico... Algo que incluso su padre le había advertido de él. No sabía cómo actuar en muchas ocasiones y situaciones en las que Naruto era el centro de atención, una atención nada agradable, pero no podía reírse de él. Sencillamente no lo veía correcto.

Metió cinco kunais en su correspondiente caja y miró hacia la mesa de al lado. Naruto dejaba los shurikens en sus cajas muy bien guardados.

- _"Al menos sí que sabe guardar las herramientas."_ – Pensó la rubia al ver como lo hacía Naruto. Estaba claro que Naruto era una gran incógnita. – ¿Sabes guardarlas pero no lanzarlas?

Naruto se tensionó. Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, simplemente agachó la cabeza y negó.

- Tienes que cogerlas de una de las puntas y no lanzarlas a lo bestia. No todo es fuerza bruta. – Ino se acercó a la caja y cogió una estrella. Naruto se subió las gafas y la miró con interés. – Se coge así y se debe lanzar con suavidad. Como si se te escapara de los dedos.

Ino echó un rápido vistazo a los profesores y estos seguían hablando entre ellos. Con un movimiento rápido, lanzó la estrella impactando en la diana de pecho de uno de los muñecos. Naruto siguió la trayectoria con sus ojos hasta ver la estrella clavada en la diana.

- Es cuestión de practicar. Al final le coges el truco.

- ¿Se coge así? – Preguntó Naruto cogiendo una estrella con su mano e imitando a Ino.

La chica asintió y después ambos se aseguraron de que no les veían. Naruto lanzó el shuriken que, a pesar de no clavarse en la diana, se clavo en el palo de madera que representaba uno de los brazos del muñeco. Naruto sonrió y agrando sus ojos.

- Le di. – Dijo en voz baja mirando a la chica.

Está le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como Naruto cogía otro shuriken emocionado, queriéndolo repetir. Esta vez la estrella se clavó en la zona blanca de la diana, cerca del borde. La sonrisa del rubio se amplió.

- No es tan difícil, ¿no? – Le preguntó Ino sonriendo.

- Supongo que no. Es cuestión de practicar.

Ambos rieron. Ino vio como repetía de nuevo el proceso cogiendo otro shuriken y una pregunta surgió en la mente de la niña. ¿Acaso era esta la primera vez que ese chico cogía un arma shinobi?

- ¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron a lanzarlos? – Preguntó Ino de manera inocente y aquella tranquilidad que había entre ambos se rompió. Naruto se tensionó y apretó con tanta fuerza su mano que las puntas del shuriken se le clavaron en la palma de la mano.

Gritó y cayó de rodillas sujetándose la mano. Ino dio un paso atrás asustada. Vio mucha sangre en la mano del muchacho. Tenía la mano abierta y podía ver como la estrella se le había clavado una de las puntas por completo.

- ¡Que daño! – Gritó entre lágrimas.

La rubia se quedó quieta mirándolo y ni sintió la mano del profesor en su hombro hasta que esté le obligó a darse la vuelta.

- Yuta, encárgate de Uzumaki. Vamos, regresemos al aula, Yamanaka.

Mientras caminaban, Ino se giró para verle por última vez. Vio al profesor llamado Yuta sujetar la mano de Naruto y sacarle el shuriken en un rápido movimiento.

- No te preocupes. Ira a la enfermería y se pondrá bien.

Ino asintió sin poder apartar de su mente la imagen de la mano de Naruto y el shuriken clavado en ella. Y sobre todo la sangre. Horas después, ese mismo día y debido al incidente de Naruto, la profesora encargada de su clase tuvo que darles a sus alumnos, en especial a Ino, una breve explicación sobre lo que ocurre cuando no se respeta las armas afiladas que les acompañarían durante su entrenamiento y vida como shinobis. De nuevo puso como ejemplo negativo a Naruto.

Acabando de dar su explicación, la puerta del aula se abrió y Naruto entró en ella aun con el miedo reflejado en la cara. Pero más que miedo también parecía haber duda.

Enseguida, la gran mayoría de los compañeros de clase se lanzaron a verle la mano a Naruto. Esté sintió pánico al verse rodeado por todos, pidiéndole poder ver su mano herida, preguntándole si le había dolido y como había sucedido. Ino se levantó también y se acercó lo máximo que pudo para verlo.

Lo vio sonreír, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo al recibir aquella atención tan diferente de la habitual por parte de sus compañeros mientras alzaba su mano herida… pero ya no había ninguna herida ni ningún rastro de sangre en ella.

- Solo fue un rasguño… nada más.

Ino parpadeo varias veces. La imagen vivida horas atrás aun era clara en su mente pero no vio ningún corte en su mano derecha. Estaba completamente limpia salvo por una ligera marca alargada, algo mas blanca que su piel. Una cicatriz.

Naruto sonrió nervioso mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros. Hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Ino. La sonrisa cambió a una triste durante unos segundos pero después puso una sonrisa burlona, cerró los ojos y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cuello.

- Perdona… por haberte asustado… Monte un buen escándalo por un rasguño de nada. Lo siento.

Ella lo miró confusa. ¿Un rasguño?

###########################################################################################################

- No fue un rasguño…

Los temblorosos ojos de Ino miraban una casi imperceptible cicatriz en la palma de la mano de Naruto. Apenas se podía ver pero estaba ahí. Una marca un poco más clara que la propia piel de Naruto pero ahí estaba… justo como en su recuerdo. Un recuerdo olvidado hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba ahí, tan fresco como si acabara de vivirlo.

Alzó su mirada hacia la cara de Naruto. Estaba convencida de que no era una invención. Aquello ocurrió de verdad pero el niño que ella vio en su recuerdo distaba mucho del que ella conocía y tenía delante. El niño era retraído, no respondía a las burlas de sus compañeros ni se defendía de ninguna manera. Ese no era el Naruto pesado y molesto que ella recordaba de la academia.

Intentando pensar en ello, Ino solo pudo recordar vivencias en la academia con Naruto en las que él se dedicaba a gastar bromas y el tutor de la academia, Iruka, le perseguía para castigarlo. Molestando a sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo a Sasuke, e iba por la aldea arriba y abajo gritando con ser el mejor ninja de Konoha y que iba a convertirse en Hokage. Pero esos recuerdos eran de los dos últimos años en la academia antes de graduarse como Gennins. Cuando tenían doce años, más o menos. ¿Y qué pasó los años anteriores?

Podía recordar algunos momentos vividos con Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji y también con las chicas de la clase. Recordaba los ejercicios y algunos entrenamientos o actividades donde sus padres estaban presentes. Incluso recordaba vagamente a la profesora Anri pero… con Naruto se producía un extraño borrón en sus recuerdos… no, no era solo con Naruto. Había algo más.

- Ino… creo que… deberías alejarte un poco… - Le decía nervioso mientras sus ojos bajaban hacia abajo y un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. – Estas demasiado cerca y…

El rubio cerró sus ojos y giro su cara pero el rubor en su cara se hacía más evidente.

- Tus vendajes… están…

Ino parpadeó unos segundos sin comprenderlo hasta que bajó la vista y se miró a sí misma. Las vendas habían perdido fuerza y sus pechos ya no estaban tan cubiertos y apretados como antes haciéndose notar mas su autentico volumen. Para colmo las vendas estaban humedecidas, por haberse lavado anteriormente, y el efecto del agua en ellas hizo que sus pezones se marcaran bastante a medida que estas perdían su fuerza.

Su cara se volvió completamente roja y se separó de Naruto con rapidez, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido! ¡Salido!

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! – Preguntó en respuesta. - ¡Soy un chico! ¡Perdón por mirar pero no lo pude evitar! ¡Además, eres tú la que se me ha tirado encima y se ha quedado pasmada mirándome la mano!

- ¡Al menos ten algo de decencia, idiota!

Naruto se giró hacia ella de nuevo listo para contestar pero rápidamente Ino se lanzó hacia él tapándole los ojos con su mano.

- ¡Mira más de la cuenta y te arranco los ojos, maldito pervertido! – Le gritó ella roja de vergüenza. - ¡Date la vuelta y espera a que me arregle!

- ¡Vale, vale pero no me metas los ojos en el cráneo, por favor!

- ¡Ciérralos!

- ¡Que si, joder!

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió como la mano de Ino se separaba de su rostro lentamente y escuchó cómo se movía hasta colocarse detrás de él.

Ino continuaba roja de vergüenza. ¿Cuánto rato abría estado Naruto observándola mientras a ella le aparecían todas aquellas dudas? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del estado de sus ropas?

- Nuestras ropas se quedaron en el lugar donde nos cambiamos con aquellos dos. No tenemos nada con lo que cambiarnos. – Murmuro Naruto mirando también el estado de sus ropas.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Respondió ella malhumorada mirando el camal de su pantalón que aun quedaba entero. – _"No queda otra."_

Naruto escuchó el sonido de la tela desgarrándose. Su curiosidad casi le hizo girarse y ver que hacía pero no deseaba aumentar más las ganas de matar de la chica.

- Ya está. – Dijo ella pasados unos minutos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y giró su rostro para verla. Las vendas yacían ahora en el suelo. En su lugar la muchacha tenía ambas piernas al descubierto y un trozo de tela negra del traje rodeando la zona de sus pechos. Aun así estos abultaban bastante más que antes.

Naruto no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada sus largas piernas hasta que sus ojos volvieron a quedarse fijos en el busto de la chica.

- _"Creo que ahora entiendo eso de la fuente de inspiración, Ero-sennin."_

- ¡He! ¡Aquí arriba, pervertido! – Le dijo la chica molesta y haciendo que esté levantara su cara para verla a los ojos con un gesto de su mano. - Mira más de la cuenta y cuando regresemos a Konoha desearas no haber nacido.

La seriedad con la que le amenazó le hizo estremecerse y enfocó sus ojos hacia el exterior del refugio ante la mirada furiosa de la chica.

- _"He pasado demasiado tiempo con ese pervertido."_

Ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra en los siguientes minutos pero Naruto podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Ino en su nuca. Estaba convencido de que la chica se estaba conteniendo para no molerlo a golpes por su estado pero temblaba al pensar en lo que le haría cuando estuviese completamente recuperado. Ino era de las rencorosas.

Y así era. Ino no apartaba su mirada, con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza, de él. No obstante, gracias a aquel extraño recuerdo sabia una cosa. Aquella curación milagrosa de Naruto venía desde antes. Desde mucho antes.

Dudoso, Naruto alzó su mano derecha. ¿Qué era lo que Ino se había quedado mirando tan fijamente?

- Oye. – Llamó ella en tono autoritario sobresaltando a Naruto. - ¿No crees qué ya va siendo hora de que me digas que ocurre contigo?


	6. Capitulo 5 - Discusión

**Capitulo 5: Discusión**

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? – Le preguntó ella con seriedad. – He estudiado medicina y tengo los conocimientos generales bien aprendidos en técnicas curativas. Tu "curación" no es normal. Más parece una técnica regenerativa pero eso es imposible en alguien como tú.

Naruto volvió a desviar su vista hacia el exterior del refugio sabiendo a donde conducía, por fin, aquella conversación. No había tardado demasiado.

- No tienes ni los conocimientos ni la suficiente habilidad para controlar el chakra ni para hacer una técnica de ese nivel.

- Si, ya me lo has dicho montones de veces. – Respondió él molesto por aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué siempre usaba ese tono despectivo cuando le hablaba de rangos o de habilidades? - Yo soy el tonto y tú eres la lista. Por eso a ti te han ascendido a Jounnin mientras que yo sigo siendo un "Gennin de pacotilla".

Ino se sorprendió por aquel comentario, y por el tono de voz que había usado, pero siguió adelante con su explicación, ignorándolo.

- Solo digo la verdad. No es que brilles especialmente cuando se trata de controlar el chakra. Tú lo despilfarras con cada técnica que realizas. Me sorprende que no te desmayes constantemente por falta de chakra.

- Hasta ahora no me ha ido tan mal… creo yo.

- No, claro. De maravilla. – Dijo ella ironizando las palabras, cosa que molesto aun más a Naruto. - ¿No me vas a responder?

- Tú eres la genio. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

- Precisamente te lo preguntó por qué no lo entiendo. Solo he logrado pensar en un método de regeneración similar y pertenece a la técnica de la Hokage… cosa harto improbable en ti.

- Déjame que te haga yo una pregunta ahora. – Naruto giró su rostro y miró fijamente a Ino a los ojos, molesto. - ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Ino pestañeó sorprendida pero Naruto no le permitió responder.

- Te interesa por qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer. Reconócelo. Te has obligado a quedarte aquí, conmigo. Alguien a quien no soportas. Si en vez de acabar aquí hubiésemos regresado a Konoha, a mi me habrían llevado al hospital y tu habrías vuelto a tu casa y santas pascuas. No habrías venido ni a visitarme ni a saber cómo me encuentro ni cuando me darían el alta.

Naruto volvió a girar su rostro y cerro sus ojos.

- Si es simplemente para saciar tu curiosidad momentánea hacia mí no tengo por qué contestarte a nada. Mis problemas son míos y de nadie más. Basta con saber que sí, me recupero con más rapidez de la normal y mañana ya estaré lo suficientemente bien para poder moverme y no depender de ti. Podremos regresar a Konoha y tú volverás a tu perfecta vida de Jounnin de elite mientras que yo regresare a mis estúpidos entrenamientos de Gennin de pacotilla.

Ino se sintió golpeada por sus palabras y abrió la boca para responderle… pero no pudo. Tenía razón en todo. Si hubiesen vuelto a Konoha y aunque se hubiese percatado de su rápida curación… lo más seguro es que, tras pasar las puertas de la aldea, todo quedase en una anécdota curiosa que contarle a su padre sin mayor importancia. Él se marcharía por su camino y ella por el suyo sin prestarle más atención. Era lo que siempre habían hecho.

Le miró durante unos minutos y el enfado se le pasó. Si, tenía que admitirlo. Si lo quería averiguar era, simplemente, porque no tenía otra cosa en esos momentos en que pensar. Todo lo ocurrido las últimas horas se había centrado en él. Es más, esta era la primera ocasión en que se habían dicho más de tres palabras sin acabar discutiendo. En el pasado siempre habían sido, primero, los reproches por hacer la misión junto a él. Ninguna conversación mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario durante la misión y después sus críticas hacia él por lo mal que ejercía su función en dichas misiones.

De hecho, todo cuanto recordaba de anteriores veces era a ella misma echándole en cara solo fracasos en sus misiones, lo mal que trabajaba en equipo y que no le extrañaba que fuese aun un Gennin.

- _"¿Cuándo te has preocupado si quiera en saber algo de él? No le puedes recriminar que no te quiera explicar nada."_

Naruto se estaba recuperando bastante bien. Sus heridas se curaban y cicatrizaban mejor que las suyas y no parecía haber nada preocupante en él. Pero, ¿y ese otro chakra que sintió en él? ¿Y el Rasengan? ¿Cuándo lo aprendió? ¿Se lo enseño Jiraiya?

Ino volvió a sentirse tentada por preguntarle por alguna de aquellas dudas surgidas. Pero Naruto había sido tajante y le había dejado prácticamente sin argumentos con los que rebatirle. No le iba a responder a nada personal si aquello implicaba únicamente satisfacer su curiosidad personal.

Ino negó con la cabeza y poco a poco fue abrazándose a sus piernas. Cuanto más pensaba en las palabras dichas por Naruto mas incomoda se sentía a su lado.

- Tienes razón… lo siento.

Naruto no emitió sonido ni movimiento alguno. Pasados unos minutos miró de reojo a Ino. Seguía ahí, mirando al vacio, y abrazada a sus piernas. Parecía triste y pensativa. Volvió a poner su vista hacia el exterior del refugio.

- _"Bueno… así no tendré que explicarle nada sobre el asunto… pero… aunque no le dije ninguna mentira…"_

El rostro del rubio cambio. Ahora se sentía mal. Primera y única vez que conseguía hacer callar a Ino Yamanaka, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decirle y como… y ahora se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Alzó su mano derecha y se rascó la nuca. Se sorprendió al sentir menos pinchazos y dolores al moverlo. Aquella pasta que Ino le había colocado por todo el cuerpo parecía haber producido un efecto calmante. Eso le hizo pensar en lo que previamente le había explicado Ino. ¿Cuándo estudio ella medicina? Que él supiera, de su generación, solo Sakura había decidido estudiar para ser una kunoichi medica.

Que hubiese ascendido a Jounnin no le sorprendía demasiado. La chica siempre había demostrado tener talento y aptitudes. Que fuese especialista en infiltración y espionaje también lo veía normal viniendo de donde venia la chica. Prácticamente todos los shinobis del clan Yamanaka eran especialistas en ello y muchos trabajaban en las oficinas de interrogación y de inteligencia de Konoha. Pero… pensándolo fríamente...

- _"La mejor espía sensor del clan… sin contar a Inoichi."_

Ese pensamiento que cruzó su mente le hizo pensar. Tanto Tsunade como Inoichi habían recalcado que la chica era la mejor del clan. La mejor si dejábamos fuera a Inoichi. De Gennin a Chunnin y finalmente a Jounnin en tan solo dos años y medio ya era una proeza. Los exámenes de ascenso eran pruebas muy duras, tanto psíquicas como físicas, y requerían de un entrenamiento y preparación muy duros. Añadiéndole a ser la segunda mejor espía del clan Yamanaka, un clan donde todos sus miembros se han especializado en espionaje, en ese mismo periodo de tiempo…

- _"Debe de haberse dejado la piel."_ – Pensó el rubio imaginando los exámenes y las pruebas que su propio clan también le habrían hecho pasar, al margen de las pruebas y entrenamientos de ascenso hasta el rango Jounnin.

Los entrenamientos con Jiraiya habían sido muy duros pero el avance que había adquirido era más que evidente. Se sentía orgulloso de haber superado gran parte de las pruebas que Ero-sennin le había puesto pero siempre había acabado tan agotado que se sorprendió, en más de una ocasión, despertando bajo algún árbol o la cama de algún hotel tras desmayarse por agotamiento.

Ino también debió de haber trabajado mucho durante ese tiempo para alcanzar el nivel que tenía. Si él se presentase al examen de ascenso estaba convencido que lo aprobaría pero el problema es que él no había estado en la aldea para presentarse a él y ella sí. De ahí que tanto le molestara que ella recurriera a su rango para menospreciarle. Si se trataba de nivel estaba convencido de que sería Chunnin, incluso puede que Jounnin, pero la rubia parecía que solo miraba las etiquetas y en la suya aun ponía Gennin.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a Ino y seguía en la misma posición que antes. Ino le miró y, tras una leve sorpresa, apartó la mirada de Naruto. Parecía que sus palabras la habían afectado más de lo que pensaba y de nuevo se sintió culpable.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo y no se habían vuelto a decir nada, aumentando la sensación de culpabilidad por su parte. Surgió una extraña necesidad en él de romper aquel molesto silencio de alguna manera y entablar alguna conversación. Desvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia el exterior del refugio.

- Esta anocheciendo.

Ino levantó la vista para ver también hacia el exterior. En efecto. La luz del sol era cada vez más débil y la oscuridad ganaba terreno.

- Hará frio. – Dijo la rubia finalmente. - Y no podremos ni encender un fuego por si nos están buscando.

- ¿Cuánto crees que ha pasado desde que caímos aquí?

- No lo sé. - Murmuró Ino. – Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando intentamos entrar dentro de la guarida. La persecución y todo lo que vino después… ¿veinte? ¿Treinta minutos huyendo?

- El tiempo que pasamos inconscientes… - Dijo Naruto pensando en ello. -…llegar hasta aquí. Ahora esta anocheciendo…

- Unas cuatro o cinco horas, más o menos. Serán las ocho de la tarde… pasadas… creo. – Ino suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza apoyándola en sus piernas. – ¿Sabes? Esta misión se lleva la palma de todas las que hemos hecho juntos.

- Yo también lo creo.

Naruto comenzó a recordar entonces la primera misión a solas con Ino y no pudo evitar que saliera una risa escandalosa al recordar aquella situación. Cuando Naruto se giró de nuevo hacia Ino, esta lo miraba dudosa.

- Es que acabo de recordar la primera misión que nos puso la vieja Tsunade a los dos solos. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿La primera? – Se preguntó e hizo memoria hasta que abrió sus ojos. - ¡Ya me acuerdo! La de la hija de aquel feudal que tuve que sustituir por que había engordado. Su prometido iba a ir a visitarla y tenía miedo de que rompiera el compromiso por su aumento de peso. Se parecía a mí… más o menos. Por eso me encargaron la misión.

- Al final salí yo disfrazado de ti con un Henge… y me entraron unas ganas horribles de mear.

Ino agachó la cabeza y alzó una mano hacia su frente recordando aquella vergüenza.

- Y como no te aguantabas saliste al jardín y te pusiste a mear en unos arbustos… de pie… con mi apariencia…

Naruto comenzó a reírse con más ganas e Ino comenzó a molestarse al principio, sonrojada por recordar aquella vergüenza, pero el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió después y la risa de Naruto hicieron que ella también comenzara a reírse como si aquello fuese una vieja anécdota graciosa.

- La propia chica que suplantábamos me vio y salió rabiosa detrás de mí… - Decía Naruto entre risas. - Y yo aun seguía…

- Corriendo… por el tejado… - Dijo entre risas más animada la rubia.

- Y la cara de aquel tipo cuando nos vio a los tres. ¡Creía que veía triple!

- Pensaba que le daba un ataque o algo… ¡menudo circo que se montó después cuando caímos las dos encima de ti! ¡La de explicaciones que tuvimos que dar!

Durante un rato solo se rieron acordándose de aquello y olvidándose de todo lo demás.

- Aquella misión nos la pusieron como un fracaso pero al final término bien. Los dos se casaron y estaban la mar de felices. – Naruto miró sonriente a Ino.

- Si… lástima que el resto de misiones no acabasen así… con un final feliz.

- No… en las otras metimos la pata hasta el fondo…

- ¿Perdona? ¿Metimos? Deberías simplificar esa afirmación.

- Oye, no todo fue culpa mía. Recuerda la misión en el País de la Hierba.

Ino guardo silencio unos segundos antes de responderle y para recordar la susodicha misión.

- Que yo recuerde, de aquella misión el que ignoró las instrucciones a seguir fuiste tú.

- ¿Qué instrucciones? – Preguntó Naruto y ya comenzaba a notarse un ligero tic en su ceja izquierda. – Si lo único que hacías era mover las manos como una histérica.

- ¿Cómo una his…? – Dijo ofendida y alzando un poco la voz. – Estábamos rodeados de bandidos y te marcaba con las manos lo que debíamos hacer. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te las gritara a viva voz?

- Espera… estabas usando las manos para… ¡¿Y cómo querías que yo lo supiera?!

- ¡Es algo básico que nos enseñaron en la academia! ¡Gestos y posiciones con las manos que significan una orden o acción a realizar para no alertar al enemigo! ¡¿En serio eres un ninja?!

Naruto volvió a sentirse herido en su orgullo por aquello.

- ¡Perdona por no ser tan listo como tú! ¡Yo me guió por lo básico! ¡No por estrategias ni rollos de espionaje!

- ¡No, claro! ¡Tú te plantas delante de siete bandidos armados hasta los dientes y a dar hostias como panes!

- ¡Se nos echaron encima! ¡Por si lo has olvidado, por poco te rebanaron en dos para hacerse con la caja que teníamos que transportar!

- Si, genio. Caja que acabo en sus manos. Misión fallida gracias a ti. – Le dijo ella y rápidamente alzó una mano señalándolo con un dedo acusador. - ¡¿Qué me dices del traslado del jarrón Ming para el señor Feudal del Río?! ¡Aquello también fue culpa tuya!

Naruto, cansado, se tapó los ojos con una mano y agachó su cabeza.

- ¿Es que me lo vas a recordar siempre que puedas?

- Una misión simple. Un traslado y en cuanto aparecen los primeros tipos que perseguían el jarrón acabas liándote a tortazos con ellos. Al final el jarrón acabó siendo un montón de trozos de cerámica muy cara esparcidos por el camino. ¡Me cayeron seis meses de trabajos no remunerados y una bronca monumental!

- ¡Yo también me vi afectado! ¡Tuve que trabajar a tiempo parcial para pagarme el alquiler de casa! ¡Y no fue culpa mía! – Acabó diciendo Naruto con enfado y mirándola a los ojos. - ¡En ningún momento nos dijeron que los que iban tras el jarrón fuesen shinobis renegados! ¡Tuve que soltar el jarrón para poder defendernos y porque aquí, doña perfecta, tenía miedo de romperse una uña y no hacía más que retroceder alejándose de mí!

- ¡Porque no teníamos que luchar en ningún momento! ¡No hacía falta! ¡Esperaba que escaparas, que me pasaras el jarrón y huyéramos de aquel lugar con el jarrón intacto!

- ¡Si te hubiese pasado el jarrón te habrías…! – Naruto se obligó a silenciarse, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – Es igual. Déjalo…

- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Actúas por tu cuenta sin importarte la misión o lo mal que puedas dejar a tus compañeros! ¡De no ser por ti, todas mis misiones habrían acabado siendo perfectas! ¡Todas cumplidas de manera satisfactoria! ¡Pero es emparejarme contigo y todo sale mal! ¡Mira donde nos encontramos ahora!

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza, muy dolido por aquellas palabras.

- ¡Si la misión de hoy la hubiese hecho con cualquier otro habría salido perfecta! – Dijo enfadada. - ¡Pero como la he tenido que hacer contigo este es el resultado! ¡La misión más importante que me han encomendado y por tu culpa…!

Ino dejo de hablar y abrió de golpe los ojos. Había escuchado un golpe seco y al girarse vio a Naruto con el brazo derecho extendido hacia la roca. La había golpeado con fuerza llegando incluso a agrietarla un poco, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.

- No tengo la culpa de todo lo que te salga mal, ¿sabes? – Dijo con voz calmada y la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ino miró durante un largo rato a Naruto. Finalmente se dio una fuerte patada en el culo, mentalmente hablando. Alzó su mano y se la colocó en su frente. Justo lo que había dicho que no tenía que hacer y va y lo hace.

- _"Bravo, estúpida."_ – Se dijo mentalmente. - Naruto… yo no quería decir…

Naruto gruñó, con los dientes apretados, y apartó el puño de la roca. Ino vio como le comenzaba a caer algo de sangre por el brazo. Lentamente se acercó a él e hizo ademan de cogerle la mano. Él la apartó rápidamente.

- No hace falta.

- Deja que le eche un vistazo, por favor. – Dijo en un tono de voz más pausado.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse de nuevo Ino ya le había atrapado la mano. Con sumo cuidado la chica comenzó a curársela mientras el apartaba la mirada hacia otra dirección.

- Lo siento… no quise decir eso… - Le dijo Ino sintiéndolo verdaderamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente se habían enfadado? ¿Por qué discutían ahora por aquello? Dejo caer los hombros y alzó sus ojos para verle.

- ¿Por qué siempre acabamos igual? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación que no acabé en discusión?

Naruto cerró los ojos y soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire. Él mismo también se hacia esa pregunta.

- Supongo… que hay gente destinada a no llevarse bien.

Ino sonrió y Naruto la miró sin saber a que había venido aquello.

- ¿Tu, el que derrotó a Neji Hyuga, creyendo en algo relacionado con el destino?

No supo porque pero aquello también le produjo cierta gracia. No se dijeron nada más durante unos minutos e Ino terminó de limpiarle un corte que se había hecho al golpear la piedra. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse en la palma de la mano del muchacho y volvió a ver aquella pequeña cicatriz en ella. El recuerdo de cómo se la hizo volvió a aparecer.

- _"Aquello paso de verdad, ¿no? No me lo he imaginado."_

Volvió a repasar aquel extraño recuerdo. Intento pensar en algo mas pero solo conseguía tener esa extraña sensación de borrosidad. Como si no estuviese realmente segura de lo que tenía que recordar. Dudosa, sintió una extraña necesidad de preguntárselo. Saber si él también lo recordaba.

- Oye… ¿recuerdas como te hiciste esto?

Naruto bajó la vista hacia su mano y vio la marca que le señalaba Ino.

- No… la he tenido desde hace bastante tiempo. – Respondió muy escuetamente y volvió a desviar su vista hacia el lado contrario donde estaba ella… pero una imagen de su misma mano, y un shuriken clavado en ella, pasó fugazmente por su mente. – Espera… ¿un shuriken?

- ¿Si?

Naruto volteó de nuevo hacia Ino por la extraña afirmación de ella. Parecía mirarlo con expectación. A la espera de algo. Arrugó el entrecejo e intentó hacer memoria.

- Creo que… fue en tercero. – Comenzó a decir e Ino asintió. – Primer día de prácticas con armas arrojadizas…

- ¿Y que mas? – Le preguntó y casi parecía ansiosa por que continuara.

- No sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Le replicó volviendo a desviar sus ojos de ella. Pero más imágenes, pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, parecían acudir a su mente de golpe. La imagen de una persona a su lado, en el lugar donde practicaban. - Alguien me preguntó… algo que me hizo…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y volvieron a fijarse en los verdes de Ino.


	7. Capitulo 6 - Lo que Fuimos

**Capitulo 6: Lo que fuimos**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y volvieron a fijarse en los verdes de Ino.

- ¡Eras tú! – Dijo sorprendido al recordarlo. - ¡Tu estaba a mi lado aquel día! ¡Me enseñaste a lanzar los shuriken mientras…!

- Mientras te ayudaba a recoger el material y los maestros no nos veían.

Ino no supo porque pero aquello le hizo sonreír. Naruto volvió a mirarse la mano.

- Cuando regrese a clase, aquel día después del accidente, aun tenías el miedo reflejado en la cara. – Naruto sonrió al recordar aquello. – Sonreí tontamente y le resté importancia al verte. No quería que estuvieras… que te sintieras mal… ni que siguieras asustada.

- Poco después me dijeron que eras huérfano… me sentía culpable. Pensé que lo que te ocurrió era culpa mía…

- Me pediste perdón unas cuantas veces… Yo te dije que no pasaba nada. Que no era culpa tuya, pero entonces…

- Comencé a hablarte… a acercarme a ti…

- Como si no te importase lo que pensasen los demás…

- No me importaba…

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Cerca. Muy cerca… demasiado. Ambos se sonrojaron sorprendidos. Se habían ido acercando a cada frase que decían. Se separaron rápidamente, nerviosos y mirando cada uno en la dirección opuesta. Más recuerdos aparecían en la mente de ambos. Imágenes que tenían como protagonista al que tenían ahora mismo a su lado.

- Noto algo raro… - Empezó a decir Ino. - Como si…

- Como si faltase algo… - Continuó él.

- Pero a la vez…

- Es como si estuviera ahí…

- Pero no puedo recordar que es…

- Pero lo sientes…

- Sabes que está ahí…

Naruto asintió. Se sentía extraño. Todo el enfado y la rabia que había sentido hacia escasos minutos habían desaparecido por completo. Pero, ¿aquello eran realmente recuerdos de su infancia? ¿Por qué todo cuanto estaba recordando tenía relación con Ino?

- Entonces… también fuiste tú la que... – Dijo Naruto en voz baja, como si hablase mas para él mismo. Acababa de recordar el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar esa misma tarde al lado de Ino. - Me ayudaste… con los ejercicios manuales de sellos… en la academia. ¿Recuerdas?

Esta vez fue el turno de Ino de pensar e intentar hacer memoria.

- Creo que fue en segundo curso. – Le dijo el mirándola y esperando que también lo recordase. – Me castigaron por qué no me salían y estaba retrasado con ellos.

- Te liabas combinándolos… no podías hacer la secuencia rápidamente… - Finalmente volvió a fijar su vista en la de Naruto. - ¡Si, lo recuerdo! Te echaban broncas todos los días y se burlaban. Aquel día regrese a clase para ayu… esto… porque yo…

Ino dejo de hablar y desvió de nuevo su vista. Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- ¿Ino?

- No es nada. Olvídalo. – Ino tosió falsamente, en un claro intento de apartar aquello de su mente.

- ¿Recordabas algo de eso?

- No, claro que no… ¿Tú recuerdas algo de aquellos días?

- Pues… recuerdo que no me salía nada bien. Nada de lo que intentaba. Que siempre estaba solo en clase y en los descansos solía estar en el columpio que había delante de la academia… al maestro Iruka…

- ¿Y antes de él? ¿Recuerdas a la maestra Anri?

Naruto colocó una mano en su barbilla y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Anri? – Una imagen de una mujer vestida de Chunnin, con gafas y cabello negro golpeando su mesa y gritándole apareció en su mente. – Si… la recuerdo…

La voz surgida del rubio mostraba desgana y molestia. Era como si acabara de recordar a su peor enemigo.

- ¿Cómo era?

- Llevaba unas gafas que agrandaban sus ojos. Me daba miedo porque siempre parecía estar enfadada conmigo... recuerdo sus ojos… – Naruto pareció sentir un temblor en su cuerpo cuando la recordó. – La mirada de esa mujer me hacia… temblar de miedo…

Ino asintió. También lo recodaba. La profesora Anri le trataba realmente mal en los inicios de la academia. También recordaba que les daba un trato preferente a aquellos que formaban parte de algún clan importante de la aldea y al resto los trataba con cierta indiferencia. Pero con Naruto era verdaderamente cruel.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora no…? Es decir… ¿lo había olvidado?

- No se… a mi me pasa lo mismo pero… - Ino cerró los ojos. Si que se hacia una idea pero para estar más segura necesitaba regresar a Konoha. – Estoy segura de que son recuerdos verdaderos. Es imposible que dos personas recuerden de repente algo y que sea exactamente el mismo recuerdo. Y en nuestro caso es más de uno.

- Espera… entonces… tú y yo… éramos…

Ino le miró de nuevo a los ojos. Si, ella también lo recordaba.

- Éramos amigos.

######################################################################

- Esta será la única tarea que tendréis que realizar.

Naruto emitió un sonoro sonido de molestia. Colocó un lápiz entre el labio superior y su nariz e inclinó la silla hacia atrás, haciendo que esta solamente estuviera con las dos patas traseras apoyadas al suelo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía equilibrios con sus pies para no caer. Sus ojos miraban con odio aquella hoja en blanco que la profesora Anri les había puesto a todos en sus mesas.

Echó un rápido vistazo al resto de compañeros. Todos miraban sonrientes la hoja y hablaban entre ellos, expectantes de que sonara finalmente la campana de salida.

- Pse. – Murmuró una voz sentada en el asiento de al lado de Naruto dándole a la vez un ligero codazo. - No te pases. Presta atención y siéntate bien.

Naruto, de mala gana, miró a su compañera. Se trataba de Ino, sentada en la mesa de al lado y mirándolo de manera severa, como regañándolo. Iba vestida con un pantalón negro y una camiseta morada. Su pelo había vuelto a crecer y ahora tenía un pequeño flequillo que le caía graciosamente por un lado de la cara.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a Ino.

- Está bien.

Volvió a sentarse correctamente e Ino volvió a sonreír y a girar su cabeza hacia la profesora. Tras el incidente del shuriken, hacia ya unos meses, Ino comenzó a hablar y a acercarse más y más a Naruto provocando que, desde ese momento, las miradas extrañas no fuesen dirigidas solamente hacia el muchacho. En los últimos meses, la rubia prácticamente había ido tras él, provocando multitud de eventos y situaciones incomodas para Naruto, y curiosas para los que los observaban.

Al principio, Ino se acercó a él pidiéndole perdón por lo ocurrido en la clase de armas arrojadizas. Cuando supo que el muchacho era huérfano, recordó lo sucedido en el accidente ya que ocurrió cuando ella le pregunto por sus padres. Sintiéndose culpable, la muchacha le pidió perdón en más de una ocasión hasta que el chico sonrió tontamente y le dijo que no era culpa suya. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su ya creciente interés en él.

Después ya fue prácticamente asaltándolo con preguntas, haciéndole comentarios e invitándole a conversaciones diversas que Naruto no sabía cómo tratar. Muchas veces se le podía ver intentando escabullirse de ella, durante las horas de descanso de media mañana, pero la facilidad con que la rubia le encontraba asombraba al propio muchacho. Al cabo de unos días aquellas carreras y persecuciones se convirtieron en un juego para ambos y comenzaron a divertirse. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían iniciado amistad. Pese a lo extraña que era la situación, Naruto comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de Ino y a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Pero aquel acercamiento trajo más dudas en la joven Yamanaka.

La pequeña había comenzado a experimentar, y ver en primera persona, algunas de las cosas por las que Naruto había convivido desde el día de su nacimiento y de la cual ella solo había sido una espectadora pasiva hasta hacia bien poco. Cosas que no lograba entender. ¿Por qué algunos le miraban con odio si no había hecho nada malo? ¿Por qué en clase le trataban tan mal?

Pasado un tiempo, Ino pensó que nadie conocía realmente a Naruto y ella decidió que aquello podía cambiar. Si todos supieran como era realmente cambiarían su forma de tratarlo. Y comenzaría desde la propia academia.

Una mañana, nada más entrar en la academia y cuando todos se dirigían a sus asientos, Naruto se dirigió a su lugar habitual con la mirada fija en el suelo. Su asiento estaba al fondo de la clase y sin nadie a su alrededor. Al poco llegó Ino y, nada más entrar en clase, miró unos segundos hacia el lugar donde estaba Naruto. Con una mirada decidida, asintió y sonrió como si acabara de tener una buena idea. Cogió una mesa y una silla y las colocó al lado de la de Naruto. Se sentó en ella y dejo sus cosas encima de la mesa ante un asombrado Naruto.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella al ver como Naruto le miraba.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

- No, nada.

Ino sonrió al recordar aquel día. Más aun al ver la cara de sus compañeros de clase y de la propia profesora que le instaron a volver a su lugar, en primera fila de clase. Pero ella se mantuvo firme y acabo convirtiendo a Naruto en su compañero de prácticas.

- Esa hoja será el único ejercicio que os mandaremos estas vacaciones de verano. La deberéis de hacer con vuestra familia ya que es sobre como os ven y como os veréis vosotros mismos dentro de unos años. – Explicó la profesora caminando por entre las mesas de los alumnos. - ¿Seguiréis adelante para ser shinobis? ¿Dejareis la profesión para buscar otra más acorde a vuestras habilidades? ¿Hasta dónde queréis llegar? ¿Queréis ayudar a vuestros clanes? ¿Queréis ser miembros del Anbu? ¿O simples mercaderes que ayudan a suministrar materiales a la aldea?

La profesora se detuvo al final del aula y miró a sus alumnos… a excepción de unos cuantos.

- Que problemático… - Suspiró Shikamaru dejándose caer encima de la mesa.

El joven Nara estaba sentado en la mesa de delante de Naruto. Recibió por parte de Ino una mirada cansada y por parte de Chouji, sentado al lado de Shikamaru y delante de Ino, una sonrisa divertida. Naruto colocó una media sonrisa al escucharle. Al menos no era el único que veía aquello como "problemático".

- Digamos que este ejercicio no es más que una representación de vuestros sueños, vuestras metas para el futuro empezando desde ya. Cuando regreséis de las vacaciones las clases empezaran a endurecerse mucho más para prepararos. Para que estéis al nivel que se exige en la aldea pues en tres años empezareis a prepararos para el examen y convertiros en Gennins. – La profesora volvió a caminar por las mesas de los alumnos rumbo a la gran pizarra que había en el aula. - Para muchos puede parecer un ejercicio tonto… e incluso algunos podéis no saber lo que queréis aun pero debéis escribir cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para ayudaros a fijaros una meta. Un objetivo por el que queráis luchar para llegar a él y los padres deben implicarse en ello.

Naruto dejo escapar un largo suspiro que no paso inadvertido por Ino. ¿Sueños? ¿Metas? ¿Un ejercicio para hablarlo con la familia? No tenía ni una cosa ni la otra.

- Perfecto…

Ino le miró tras escuchar aquello. Había llegado a conocer muy bien a Naruto y sabía que el tema de la familia para él era muy delicado. De nuevo sus ojos miraron con cierto resquemor a la profesara Anri. Ella debía de ayudar a orientar a los chicos y chicas que, por algún motivo, no podían recibir ese tipo de ayudas en sus casas. Ya fuesen porque o eran huérfanos, como Naruto, o sus padres no pertenecían al mundo shinobi. ¿Entonces por qué la profesora ignoraba a Naruto de aquel modo?

No supo cuando dejo de importarle que su padre le dijera que no se acercará a él o que la propia profesora, junto a sus compañeros de clases, la comenzaran a mirar de manera extraña por aquel acercamiento con el muchacho. Pero el trato que recibía por parte de los demás compañeros de clase, y del propio profesorado, solo hicieron que Ino volcase aun mas su curiosidad en Naruto Uzumaki.

Sabía que no era peligroso ni merecía ser tratado de aquel modo. Había demostrado que no era ningún inútil, como la profesora Anri parecía querer demostrar. Solo necesitaba practicar, que alguien le explicara las cosas de manera sencilla y pacientemente. Ella misma se ofreció para ser su compañera en los ejercicios y actividades de clase y el avance mostrado por él fue considerable. No, Naruto Uzumaki no era ningún inútil.

Fue raro al principio, como recordaba Ino, pero pronto Naruto comenzó a abrirse a ella y en cuestión de días se volvieron amigos. Amigos muy cercanos, en su opinión, a pesar de no habérselo dicho nunca. Naruto también demostró tener un lado divertido y gracioso que no conocía, y no había visto nunca, que le había sacado más de una carcajada. En una ocasión la chica le había aconsejado que debería usar más esa faceta suya en vez de reprimirla.

- Solo puedo ser así contigo. – Le respondió el muchacho a aquel comentario con un ligero tono de vergüenza en la voz.

El timbre de salida de la academia sonó haciendo que Ino volviera al presente. El ruido del chirriar de sillas y gritos de júbilo de los alumnos inundó el centro. Con prisa, todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para salir de la academia cuanto antes. Empezaban las vacaciones y todos iban a disfrutarlo si o si.

- ¿Ya tienes pensado que escribir? – Preguntó Ino guardando sus cosas dentro de su pequeña mochila.

- La verdad es que no. – Respondió Naruto dejando caer su mochila encima de la mesa y metiéndolo todo de mala manera en su interior.

- Yo sí. – Dijo Shikamaru levantándose, bostezando y estirando sus brazos. – Estar tumbado todo el día, observando las nubes y jugando de vez en cuando al Shogi.

- ¡Eso se parece más a un plan de jubilación, Shikamaru! – Le gritó Ino señalándolo con el dedo.

- Bueno… también es un plan de futuro, ¿no? – Dijo con media sonrisa girándose hacia los dos rubios y un único ojo abierto.

Naruto sonrió e Ino infló sus mejillas, molesta por la actitud pasota de Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Chouji? – Preguntó Naruto mirando al Akimichi guardar sus cosas.

- No se… siempre he pensado en ser como mi padre. Un gran ninja, respetado y admirado por los suyos.

- Ya veo… - Murmuró Naruto girándose esta vez hacia Ino. - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Ino y miró hacia el techo del aula pensándolo. – No lo tengo claro… quiero ser kunoichi pero no tengo un objetivo fijado ni nada de eso.

Los cuatro cogieron sus mochilas y salieron del aula ignorando algunas de las miradas de los más rezagados del aula. En el pasillo, uno de los compañeros de clase permaneció apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta del aula, y aprovechó para ponerle la zancadilla a Naruto. Esté tropezó y cayó al suelo ante el susto de los otros tres.

- ¡¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas, inútil?!

- ¡¿De qué vas?! – Rugió Ino plantándose delante del responsable de aquel acto.

Se trataba de Shiba. Era alto, con bastante más carnes en los brazos que el propio Naruto y conocido en clase por ser uno de los alumnos problemáticos que siempre buscaban peleas o excusas para burlarse y meterse con alguien. La mayoría de las veces, los últimos meses, ese alguien era Naruto.

- ¡Te he visto, Shiba! – Gritó Ino. - ¡Lo has hecho adrede!

- Cálmese, alteza. – Dijo el chico dando un paso atrás e inclinándose ridículamente ante Ino. Detrás de él aparecieron los tres amigos que solían rodearle y que siempre le acompañaban en alguna de sus bromas. – Solo le recordaba a esta cucaracha cual era su lugar. ¡El suelo!

- ¡Eres un…!

- Déjalo Ino. – Dijo tranquilamente Naruto evitando ver a Shiba y levantándose del suelo. – Vámonos.

Naruto comenzó a caminar pasillo abajo e Ino le siguió con cierta preocupación. Está le dedicó una última mirada de odio a Shiba y corrió hasta colocarse al lado de Naruto.

- Te lo tienes muy creído, princesa, pero tus notas no son mejores que las mías. Alguien debería bajarte de las nubes. – Murmuró Shiba.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y cerró sus puños con fuerza. Ino se había girado para volver a ver a Shiba y gritarle algo pero, cuando Naruto se giró también para plantarle cara, vio algo que no se esperaba.

- Hasta hace poco te consideraba medianamente listo. – Dijo Shikamaru pasando por al lado de Shiba y caminando lentamente hacia Ino y Naruto. – Hicieses lo que hicieses no te metías con aquellos que pertenecían a un clan importante por miedo a represalias.

Shiba le miró sin saber que se proponía. Chouji continúo caminando al lado de Shikamaru, mirándolo de reojo.

- Aunque más bien… eso es de cobardes, no de inteligentes. – Shikamaru se giró sonriente hacia Shiba.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? – Shiba intentó dar un paso hacia Shikamaru pero no pudo moverse. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Shiba! ¡Tú sombra!

Las sombras de Shikamaru y de Shiba estaban unidas.

- Mi clan se especializa en el control de las sombras. El de Ino… - Dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia con la cabeza. - …es el del control mental. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le haría a una mente como la tuya cuando tiene un mal día. Quizás hasta te confundiría de tal manera que creerías que eres un perro y te veríamos correr a cuatro patas por la academia y hacer tus necesidades en clase. Sería divertido.

Shiba comenzó a sudar y en cuanto su sombra quedó liberada, cayó de culo al suelo.

- Piénsalo bien. – Le dijo Shikamaru y junto con el resto salieron del lugar.

- ¡Estúpidos prepotentes! – Gruñó Shiba desde la lejanía pero le ignoraron. – ¡Solo sois especiales porque pertenecéis a un clan!

- ¿Desde cuándo puedes controlar tu sombra? – Le preguntó Ino asombrada.

- Desde no hace demasiado… y es un asco. Ahora estoy agotado y me pasare el resto del día durmiendo…

- Vaya novedad. – Murmuró la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos al verle y Chouji rió ante aquel gesto.

Naruto caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y los puños aun apretados. Se sentía molesto y no sabía porque. Que Shiba se metiera con él no le importaba demasiado. En cierta medida estaba habituado a ello pero… la mención a Ino… le puso más furioso que cualquier cosa que Shiba le hubiera podido hacer a él.

- ¡Chouji, Shikamaru!

Los nombrados giraron sus caras al igual que hicieron Naruto e Ino. Allí había una señora, gordita y con cara de bonachona. Se trataba de la madre de Chouji. Nada más verlos, la señora Akimichi entró por los portones de la academia hacia su hijo.

- Hola mama.

- Hola, señora Akimichi. – Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Shikamaru e Ino.

Naruto simplemente desvió su vista y miró hacia el suelo de manera distante.

- Vengo a recogeros a los dos. Tu madre no podía venir hoy, Shikamaru, así que te quedaras con nosotros a merendar, ¿de acuerdo? – La señora miró entonces a Ino. - ¿Quieres venirte, Ino?

- Pues… - La rubio echó un rápido vistazo a Naruto. Después volvió a mirar a la señora Akimichi y negó con la cabeza. – No, lo siento. He quedado con mi padre en que vendría él a recogerme.

- Vaya, es cierto. Volvía hoy de una misión. – Sus ojos se pusieron en Naruto unos segundos. Después sonrió y miró a los dos amigos. - ¿Vamos?

La señora Akimichi se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de Ino. Shikamaru y Chouji se despidieron de los dos y siguieron a la madre de Chouji, rumbo a la casa familiar de los Akimichi. Naruto los vio alejarse y echó un rápido vistazo a los demás padres que había allí.

Los que lo miraban lo hacían con claros signos de desprecio y odio y no se molestaban en ocultarlo frente a los niños. Pero también vio algunas miradas puestas en Ino y un pensamiento surgió en él. Un pensamiento que le aterró.

Ese año se había convertido en el mejor año de academia para Naruto y por primera vez tenía motivos para salir de casa y meterse ella. En concreto era un único motivo y ese motivo era Ino.

Aunque la profesora Anri y algunos compañeros de clase, como Sakura, intentaron hacer cambiar de parecer a Ino con lo de sentarse a su lado y elegirlo a él como compañero de prácticas, ella no quería moverse del lado de Naruto. Con el paso del tiempo también llegaron Shikamaru y Chouji, sentándose delate de ellos dos y, a pesar de que no hablaban demasiado, no parecía importarles la presencia de Naruto como a los demás.

¿El motivo de aquel cambio de lugar? Según Shikamaru era muy problemático dormir en clase cuando estaba delante, en primera fila. Chouji simplemente dijo que siempre habían estado los tres juntos, desde que comenzaron el primer curso, por lo que no se sentía cómodo si no estaba con Shikamaru e Ino. Pronto la presencia de aquellos dos también se le hizo agradable y la soledad en la academia desapareció. Todo por Ino Yamanaka.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta también de algo. Habían empezado los rumores y las miradas extrañas para Shikamaru, Chouji y también para Ino. Rumores que tenían la intención de molestar y dañar a los niños y algunos con la clara intención de que se alejaran de él. De que lo vieran como una molestia.

- ¡Vamos! – Dijo Ino cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera de los terrenos de la academia shinobi, harta de aquello.

Juntos salieron hacia el parque que había delante de la academia, ante la mirada de los padres que había allí. Naruto se sentía feliz pero a la vez estaba comenzando a tener miedo. ¿Y si ese malestar que provocaba su presencia en los demás se le pegaba a la única persona que se había acercado a él?

Se detuvieron en el columpio que Naruto usaba muchas veces al finalizar las clases. Ino le comenzó a acompañar y se convirtió en rutina el quedarse allí, con Naruto, hasta que su padre o su madre venían a recogerla.

- Oye… - Dijo de repente Ino apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. – Si quieres hablarlo con alguien, lo del ejercicio que nos han mandado…

- ¿Es que quieres hacer de mi madre? – Preguntó en broma Naruto sentándose en el columpio que había atado en una de las ramas del árbol.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Le recriminó Ino. – Solo lo decía por si querías tener a alguien con quien hablar.

- Gracias, Ino. Pero no creo que me puedas ayudar con ello.

- De todas formas… - Ino junto sus manos detrás de ella, en su espalda, y miró hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Naruto algo avergonzada. -…si quieres hablar o necesitas practicar con algo este verano… yo podría…

- ¿No tendrías problemas después?

Ino le miró sorprendida. Naruto comenzó a columpiarse poco a poco mientras sus ojos miraban hacia los portones de la academia. Los padres y los niños comenzaban a abandonar el lugar quedándose únicamente aquellos que seguían hablando entre ellos mientras sus hijos corrían alrededor de ellos o cerca.

- Tu padre te lo habrá dicho también… que deberías alejarte de mí, ¿verdad?

Ino no respondió. Apartó la mirada de Naruto y entrecerró sus ojos. Si que se lo había dicho. Desde que comenzó en la academia y ese año se lo había repetido numerosas veces al verla cerca de él. Algunas veces incluso parecía enfadarse por ello, pero todo quedaba en nada más que una advertencia que ella decidía ignorar.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Naruto deteniendo el columpio pero sin mirarla. – ¿Por qué comenzaste a hablarme? ¿A ayudarme? ¿Por qué…?

Naruto dejó de hablar. De repente tenía miedo. Si preguntaba todo cuanto quería preguntarle ahora quizás perdería aquello que había tenido los últimos meses pero…

- Por qué no te rendías. – Le dijo ella de repente y muy convencida. Naruto la miró sin entenderlo. – Siempre escuchaba rumores sobre ti. Que eras peligroso, que no deberías de estar aquí con los demás y que debíamos ignorarte. No debía hablarte y, sobretodo, no debía acércame a ti. Pero yo no veía a nadie peligroso.

Ino mostró una media sonrisa y miró a Naruto directamente a los ojos.

- Veía a alguien solo y que esa soledad le hacía daño. Que a pesar de las negativas y del miedo, seguía adelante e intentaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo para conseguir hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Desde que empezamos, yo no vi a ningún inútil que no hacía nada bien. Aunque no fuese perfecto, no lo pudieses hacer más rápido que los demás o no tuvieses el aguante del resto, tú seguías practicando y haciéndolo, sin rendirte… y mi padre me enseñó que los auténticos ninjas no se rinden jamás.

Ino miró entonces hacia la academia.

- Por eso nunca me reí de ti cuando algo no te salía o lo hacías mal. Yo nunca vi a alguien torpe. Vi a alguien que se esforzaba… y cuando vi como eras… quise ser tu amiga. Por eso lo hice.

Cuando Ino se volvió para mirar a Naruto, el rubio la miraba con lágrimas calleándole por las mejillas. Estaba llorando.

######################################################################

Ambos se miraron sin poder creerlo. Juntos habían desarrollado aquel recuerdo. Cuando Naruto paraba, Ino continuaba la narración haciendo que Naruto asintiera y lo mismo pasaba con ella cuando era él quien la contaba. Y los dos lo recordaban del mismo modo. No era una invención. No podía serlo. Aquello ocurrió de verdad.

Entonces sintió las lagrimas caerle por la cara. Sorprendido alzó una mano hacia sus mejillas sintiéndolas caer.

- ¿Qué…?

Era como si de repente volviese a ser aquel niño sentado en el columpio que acababa de escuchar las palabras dichas por Ino. Los mismos sentimientos, emociones y la misma presión en su corazón que sintió de niño. Notó una mano colocarse encima de la suya y vio a Ino inclinándose hacia él. Ella también tenía los ojos acuosos y finalmente comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Ella se sentía del mismo modo. Era como si de repente se hubiese abierto una caja en su interior donde todas esas emociones y sentimientos estuviesen almacenados junto con aquellos recuerdos. Y ahora estaban siendo liberados de golpe y sin control.

Naruto apretó la mano de Ino y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Una extraña sensación los invadía y crecía a la vez que ambos se hacían la misma pregunta. ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Quería aprovechar este pequeño espacio para agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia y han demostrado su interés en ella. Gracias sobre todo por vuestros comentarios y mensajes pues animan, y mucho, a continuar con esta historia. Gracias a todos ^^

Mención especial al usuario, y escritor, UzumakiNA pues puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que esta historia no hubiese visto su resurgimiento de no ser por él. Muchas gracias amigo y espero que te guste este capítulo así como los que están por venir ^^

También quiero avisar a todos que, muy posiblemente, la semana que viene no haya capitulo. No obstante si lo habrá el 11 o 12 de Diciembre. Es decir, de aquí a dos semanas. Saludos a todos y, una vez mas, gracias ^^

Fley


	8. Capitulo 7 - Sentimientos Desbordados

**Capitulo 7: Sentimientos Desbordados**

- No por favor. – Dijo de un modo lastimero Naruto, tapándose la cara con una mano.

- ¡Entonces si lo recuerdas! – Exclamó divertida Ino y comenzó a reírse con ganas.

- De entre todas las cosas que podías recordar… tenía que ser ese momento tan vergonzoso.

- ¡Pero si fue muy divertido! – Le explicó entre risas la rubia. - ¡Parecías un mono imitando algún tipo de baile exótico!

- Gracias por esa comparativa.

El recuerdo que acababa de explicarle Ino hacia ya un buen rato que Naruto lo había recordado. No obstante no había dicho ni una palabra sobre él, esperando que ella no lo recordara nunca.

Se trataba de las primeras clases en Taijutsu de la academia donde los alumnos debían de practicar las poses iníciales, las más básicas, para después combinarlas entre sí en pequeños combates amistosos entre ellos. Muchos, en sus primeras clases, eran incapaces de colocar y mover bien sus piernas y brazos para defenderse o atacar al adversario. Pero Naruto lo complicaba de tal manera que al avanzar o responder a algún ataque, alzaba los brazos y los movía rápidamente, a lo loco, y en completa descoordinación con sus pies.

Naruto enrojeció de vergüenza recordando aquel mal trago que duró varias semanas. Ino continúo riendo hasta llorar, recordándolo todo. Tras unos minutos, Naruto la miró de reojo, aun avergonzado, y molesto.

- ¿Ya te has quedado a gusto?

- Perdón, perdón. – Le dijo sonriendo y secándose una lagrima. – No he podido evitarlo, lo siento.

- No lo hacía adrede.

Ino le miró. Naruto parecía enfurruñado. Solo le faltaba inflar las mejillas y aquella imagen hizo que volviera a soltar una risilla que ocultó con una mano.

- ¡Es cierto! – Dijo el pensando que seguía riéndose por aquello. – Me ponía muy nervioso y solo nos enseñaron las poses básicas una vez. Yo aun practicaba la primera cuando comenzaron las peleas amistosas. ¡Delante de toda la clase! Menudo trauma para un chaval de nueve años.

- Ya, ya. Tienes razón. Lo siento. - Le dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso en el brazo.

Tras el pequeño momento sentimental surgido en ambos, hacia ya un rato, se habían sentado el uno al lado del otro. Al rato comenzaron a explicarse pequeños recuerdos. Fragmentos que venían de golpe y que juntos parecían desarrollar más fácilmente. Algunos eran divertidos. Otros vergonzosos pero todos ellos tenían en común una cosa. Tenían que ver con ellos dos juntos.

- Por cierto, hablando de Taijutsu. – Ino le picó un poco con el dedo índice en el brazo, de manera juguetona. - Has debido de entrenar mucho este tiempo que estuviste fuera. Antes estabas más… bueno, delgado. Ahora estas mas trabajado.

Naruto miró como le picaba con el dedo y sonrió.

- Si. Ero-Sennin me hizo trabajar bastante durante el viaje. – Respondió él, orgulloso e Ino le miró alzando una ceja sin entender.

- ¿Ero-Sennin?

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

- Es el mote que le puse cuando le conocí. Sera un Sannin, y uno de los más fuertes, pero es un pervertido sin remedio. Le encanta espiar en los baños termales para, según él, documentarse para sus novelas.

Ino pensó entonces en Tsunade. Era bien sabido lo del problema que tenia con el juego. Una ludópata y un pervertido. Sin mencionar a Orochimaru, estaba claro que los más reconocidos de la aldea, los Sannins, también tenían sus… peculiares defectos.

- Espera, ¿novela? – Le preguntó ella alzando una ceja. - ¿Es que es escritor?

- Si… pero a mí sus libros me parecen horribles. Me dejó una para que la leyera pero lo dejé antes de llegar al quinto capítulo. No entendía ni jota de lo que trataba y me acababa durmiendo mientras lo intentaba leer. Me dijo que más adelante, cuando me hiciese más hombre, lo entendería. - Naruto sonrió al recordarlo. - Muchas veces me dejaba entrenando solo y se largaba a "recolectar información" para su futura novela. Es un pervertido pero… es un gran maestro. A su manera me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Bastantes.

Ino le miró el rostro. Sonreía con orgullo. Era lo mismo que le pasaba a ella cuando hablaba de su padre. Aquello le hizo sonreír y alegrarse por él.

- Parece que le admiras. ¿Cuándo lo conociste? Siempre me asaltó esa duda cuando supe que te había acogido como alumno.

- En los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin. En el mes que nos dieron de descanso antes de la tercera prueba. Él me ayudó con el entrenamiento durante ese mes.

Naruto comenzó a hablarle animadamente de sus experiencias con Jiraya. Ino escuchaba y le hacía preguntas a la vez que se reía de alguna anécdota que le había pasado al muchacho con él. Cuando le habló del viaje con Jiraya, Ino notó que parecía estar ocultándole información. Era espía y sabía cuando alguien omitía cierta información o mentía. En el caso de Naruto, se detenía unos segundos y sus ojos miraban hacia otro lugar distinto antes de volver a enfocarse y continuar hablándole. Ino tomó nota mental de aquello.

- No es muy propio que de repente le caigas en gracia a un Sannin y te entrené. – Dijo de manera sutil.

- Ya… bueno, veras… - Naruto desvió de nuevo sus ojos y, nervioso, comenzó a pensar rápido. – Dijo que vio algo en mí que le recordó a su antiguo alumno.

- ¿Su antiguo alumno? ¿El Cuarto?

Naruto asintió e Ino pensó en el Cuarto Hokage. Sobre todo en el rostro de piedra de la montaña Hokage y en alguna foto de archivo que había visto en alguna ocasión. Si lo pensaba realmente, ahora Naruto se parecía levemente a él.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le preguntó Naruto rápidamente. - No sabía que también habías estudiado medicina.

Ino sonrió y echó para atrás su cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

- Supongo que fue por rivalidad.

- ¿Rivalidad? – Preguntó alzando una ceja y entonces cayó en la cuenta. - ¿Sakura?

Ino asintió y, de manera inconsciente, se fue acercando más a Naruto.

- Empecé poco después que ella. Pero Sakura avanzó tan rápido que acabó dándome clases junto con Shizune. ¿Te lo puedes creer? – Preguntó con seriedad fingida. – Sakura dándome clases a mí.

Naruto sonrió nervioso. En cierta manera sí que se lo imaginaba. Sakura podía mostrar en alguna ocasión ese aire de maestra con carácter.

- ¿No te enseñó la vieja?

- ¿Tsunade? – Preguntó divertida al escucharlo. Solo a él se le ocurriría llamar a la maestra Hokage vieja. - No. Ya tenía suficiente con una alumna y sus tareas como Hokage. Empecé a entrenar con Shizune y luego fue Sakura la que me ayudó. Acabé dejando las clases tras aprender a usar lo básico. Luego quise centrarme en perfeccionar las técnicas de mi clan.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ino de hablar y responder a las preguntas de Naruto. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que aquello era raro pero, a la vez, agradable. Era como estar hablándole a un amigo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían. Si, así era como se sentían los dos.

Ino le habló de los entrenamientos de equipo con Asuma para los exámenes de ascenso. También de los entrenamientos con su padre mas las pruebas del clan Yamanaka. Como Naruto se imaginó, la chica también había tenido que entrenar y pasar lo suyo para llegar a donde estaba ahora.

- Tras superar las pruebas del clan mi padre me presentó a las pruebas de ascenso a Jounnin Elite.

- Los que se especializan en un campo especial, ¿no? – Le preguntó Naruto y ella asintió.

- Me centré en el espionaje y en la interrogación. Superé todas las pruebas y me ascendieron dos grados hasta llegar a la Elite. La División de Inteligencia.

- Vaya… no tuvo que ser fácil.

- No, pero era lo que quería. Pude demostrarles a unas cuantas personas del clan de lo que puedo ser capaz. Gané algo de respeto propio por mi misma y no por ser la hija del jefe. – Tras aquello sonrió y miró con diversión a Naruto. - ¿Tú que vas a hacer? No creo que quieras seguir siendo un Gennin y recibir órdenes mías toda la vida, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió él también sonriéndole divertido. - Me presentare a los exámenes de ascenso cuando pueda. Ya sabes que mi meta es convertirme en Hokage.

-A propósito, ¿de dónde te viene esa manía de ser Hokage? – Le preguntó divertida recordando lo pesado que era gritándolo años atrás. - La verdad es que no puedo imaginarte sin gritarlo cada dos por tres.

- Pues… - Naruto se quedó en blanco. Arrugó su entrecejo y miró hacia la figura de Ino extrañado. – Vaya…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo recuerdo. - Dijo extrañado e Ino le miró del mismo modo.

Aquella extrañez no duró demasiado. Ino tembló ligeramente, a causa del frio, y aquel ligero temblor afectó a Naruto. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de ambos. Sus brazos se rozaban, hombro con hombro, y sin darse cuenta se habían inclinado el uno hacia el otro. Como si se estuvieran apoyando entre ellos para sentirse más cómodos. Cuando se miraron a los ojos eran apenas unos centímetros lo que separaba sus rostros.

Los dos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada pero no llegaron a separarse lo suficiente para romper aquel contacto físico. Seguían manteniéndolo, aunque fuese tan leve como un simple roce de brazos. Era extraño. Como si ninguno de los dos quisiese romper aquella conexión.

- Hace un poco de frio. – Dijo finalmente Ino aun sin poder mirarle.

- Si. – Asintió Naruto observando el exterior del refugio.

Pequeños rayos de luz traspasaban e iluminaban la zona donde se encontraban. Debía de tratarse de la luz de la luna. El bosque había oscurecido y apenas podían ver algo mas allá de aquellos claros. Naruto volvió a mirar a su compañera. La tenue luz que se filtraba en el interior del refugio les facilitaba el poder verse mutuamente. Ahí el rubio se dio cuenta de que aquella luz parecía envolver el rostro de Ino. Como si le favoreciera y le hiciese verse más hermosa.

Y como le pasó con anterioridad, ese mismo día, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su rostro. De nuevo parecía haberse quedado hipnotizado al mirarla. Y, como antes, no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran bajando por el resto de su cuerpo, admirando las partes expuesta de la chica. Podía ver el ligero movimiento de su pecho al respirar con aquel trozo de trapo, que anteriormente había sido el camal de su pantalón, tapándole los pechos. Tragó saliva y recordó la amenaza lanzada hacia él si miraba más de la cuenta.

Apartó la mirada pero no pudo evitar poner su vista en las piernas de Ino cuando ella las movió. Había estirado la pierna izquierda y había levantado la derecha, alzando su rodilla.

Recorrió con la mirada la pierna, deteniéndose unos segundos en la herida que le hizo el kunai, hasta volver lentamente a mirar su rostro, iluminado por aquella luz nocturna.

- _"Con razón es tan popular en la aldea. Es preciosa."_

Ino volvió a tiritar y Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos volviendo a la realidad. Ino se abrazó a sí misma y tras unos segundos, era más que obvio que la chica tenía frio. No era su caso pues gracias a su huésped, y al chakra que le mandaba para regenerar su cuerpo, el frio no le afectaba en esos momentos como a ella.

Ino sintió como el brazo de Naruto pasaba por detrás de su cuello y se colocaba en su hombro. Antes de que pudiera siquiera mirarle, Naruto la atrajó hacia él haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara al suyo. Pasados unos segundos, el rostro de Ino enrojeció e intentó separarse.

- Espera… que…. ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Gritó nerviosa.

- Estas temblando… - Dijo el igual de nervioso y sin poder mirarla. – Pillaras un resfriado… si pasas la noche así…

- Si… pero… - Ino intentó pensar o decir algo. – _"Disfrútalo… ¡no espera, yo no he pensado eso! ¿O sí? ¡!AAAaaaggghhhh! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Concéntrate, Ino!"_

Alzó una temblorosa mano hacia la de Naruto, con intención de apartarla de su hombro, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos al notar de nuevo aquel extraño calor emanar de su cuerpo. Aquel calor junto a algo más. Algo que ya había notado ese mismo día.

- _"¿Qué es esta sensación? Es tan cálida."_ – Se dijo mentalmente la chica.

- ¿Ino? – Preguntó Naruto al ver que la chica no decía nada más.

- Solo… por esta noche… ¿vale? – Le dijo ella nerviosa. – Y vigila tus manos.

Naruto asintió nervioso. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y pegó más aun su cuerpo al de él. Volvió a sentir aquel calor que su cuerpo desprendía y que ahora parecía envolverla… junto con su aroma. Aquello la puso nerviosa pero también le gustaba.

- _"Parece una estufa."_ – Pensó ella entrecerrando los ojos y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Rodeó con su brazo la espalda de Naruto, provocando que el chico se tensara al notarla. Su otra mano acabó cerca del estomago del chico. La chica parecía estar abrazándole de una forma un tanto extraña mientras se acomodaba más y más contra él. Naruto le devolvía el abrazo rodeándola con ambas manos hasta que ambos se sintieron relativamente cómodos en sus posiciones.

Naruto no supo de donde le había nacido hacer aquello pero, en parte, se alegro de que la rubia no lo moliera a golpes. Tragó saliva, nervioso. Solo en parte porque ahora estaba en una situación incómoda y agradable al mismo tiempo. No se atrevía ni siquiera a girar sus ojos para verla. El mero contacto con su piel, y el aroma que desprendía y notaba de ella, era como si le saturara por completo su mente.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para los dos en un incomodo silencio. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto la situación en tan poco tiempo? Antes, Ino no habría dudado en lanzarle alguna amenaza o algún golpe por bastante menos que un abrazo pero… ella también le estaba abrazando… y le estaba gustando aquella sensación cálida que su cuerpo le transmitía. Ya no sentía frio. Ahora sentía ese calorcito por todo su cuerpo. Calor que aumentaba demasiado al sentir su piel en contacto con la de él. Esa situación la estaba excitando.

Negó mentalmente ante aquel pensamiento. No, ella no era así. Aquello que les estaba pasando con sus recuerdos también estaba afectándoles en sus formas de ser, de actuar. Cambiando sus emociones para con el otro. Cambiándolas demasiado rápido.

- _"Vale, éramos amigos en el pasado. De acuerdo."_ – Se dijo mentalmente. – _"Tampoco es como si estuvieras enamorada de él… ¿no?" _

Aquella pregunta la desconcertó al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos en respuesta. ¿Ella enamorada de Naruto? ¡Claro que no! Eso era una tontería. Un disparate. Pero y si… en el pasado ella…

Volvió a negar con fuerza, girando de un lado a otro su cabeza.

- _"Menuda tontería. ¿Cómo se me habrá ocurrido pensar en eso?"_

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Naruto al notar los movimientos de ella.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió ella casi gritándole.

Tragó saliva. Los nervios y sus propios pensamientos la iban a volver loca si seguía así. Decidió acabar con aquel silencio molesto a la vez que intentaba alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Necesitaba un tema de conversación con el que entretenerse.

- Oye… ¿Aun te gusta Sakura?

La pregunta no solo dejo a Naruto desconcertado. Ella misma abrió de golpe sus ojos sorprendida por aquello pues se lo preguntó sin pensar. ¿De dónde surgió aquello? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ese tema?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

- Bueno… simple curiosidad… - Respondió ella sin saber que decirle. Ni ella misma se entendía ahora mismo ni sabia por que lo había preguntado. – Todo el mundo sabe que ibas tras ella desde que formasteis equipo.

Naruto la miró unos segundos hasta que finalmente suspiró.

- Me gustaba, si... pero las cosas ya no son como antes. Ni volverán a serlo.

Ino alzó la mirada sorprendida por aquello. ¿Le gustaba? Si, lo había dicho en pasado.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Vio una parte de mí que le aterró y la hirió. – Naruto desvió su mirada de Ino. - Ahora mantenemos las distancias. No puedo culparla por ello, la verdad.

A Ino le costaba entender a que se refería Naruto. ¿Él hiriendo a Sakura? ¿Ella le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Le preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza. Él seguía rehuyendo su mirada.

- No es algo agradable de contar… y tampoco me es fácil hacerlo. Por favor, no preguntes.

¿El lastimando a Sakura Haruno? Aquello le costaba imaginárselo. Pero lo que más le intrigaba ahora eran las reacciones que mostraba el chico.

- ¿Tú querías hacerle daño?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo piensas que…?! – Naruto cerró sus ojos y se calmo. – Fue un accidente… pero fue más que suficiente para ella. Ahora se nos hace difícil siquiera el poder hablar los dos solos.

Ino le vio el rostro. Parecía dolido y algo más. Algo que no le gusto ver en la cara de Naruto. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Aquel rostro la entristeció y alzó una mano para colocarla en su mejilla, rozando aquellos extraños bigotes que le adornaban las mejillas. Fue entonces cuando Naruto la volvió a mirar a los ojos, sorprendido por aquel contacto tan… cariñoso.

- Me cuesta mucho imaginarte dañando a Sakura. – Le dijo ella sonriéndole. – Eres un buen compañero. Siempre pensé que eras un despreocupado que hacia las cosas sin pensar y sin importarte lo que decían los demás pero no es así. Eres atento y siempre nos ayudas. Lo haces lo mejor que puedes sin importar que te hieran o te dañen. Siempre has sido así. Un protector.

Naruto se revolvió incomodo y sin saber que decirle exactamente, pero no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por aquellas palabras.

- Sea lo que sea lo que pasara, no te preocupes. Si Sakura te conoce lo suficientemente bien sabrá que no fue culpa tuya.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora tú pareces conocerme mejor que yo mismo. - Le respondió Naruto cogiendo su mano, que aun mantenía en su mejilla, y mirándola a los ojos.

- Aun hay muchas cosas que no se de ti.

Sus miradas volvieron a conectar. El azul de él y el verde de ella pero, esta vez, ninguno de ellos apartó la mirada.

- Algunas de ellas son desagradables.

Apenas podían ver bien los colores de sus ojos pero si notaban la brillantez y la vida que transmitían.

- Aun así quiero saberlas.

- ¿Por tu curiosidad? – Le dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Porque quiero conocerte… saber de ti… – Le respondió ella acerándose también y sin separar sus miradas. – Déjame acercarme… otra vez…

Sus mentes se quedaron en blanco y lentamente acortaron distancias entre ellos. Aquella sensación cálida volvió a rodear a Ino por completo mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Naruto. Él la abrazó poniendo sus manos en su espalda. Ella colocó su frente en la de él. Sus narices se rozaron, provocando ligeras cosquillas en ambos, y se miraban con los ojos entreabiertos, notando sus respiraciones. Aquello era más de lo que podían seguir soportando los dos en ese momento.

Finalmente se besaron a la vez que se apretaban más el uno contra el otro. Cayeron al suelo y se tumbaron abrazados sin apartar sus labios. Las piernas de ella se enrollaban en las de él. Él acariciaba su espalda provocando que ella gimiera, como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriese junto con sus manos. Sentimientos y emociones agolpados, surgidos de repente en ambos, y que ahora se desbordaban sin control.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Recuerdos y Verdades 1ª

**Capitulo 8: Sueños, Recuerdos y Verdades (Primera Parte)**

El día se presentaba ajetreado para gran parte de la población de la aldea de Konoha. La academia había cerrado sus puertas durante tres días por festividad y la calle principal, que conectaba con los grandes portones de acceso a la aldea, se llenaba de curiosos transeúntes y personas, montando y preparando los puestos y casetas para la feria. Feria que llegaba hasta el exterior de la aldea, cerca de los campos de entrenamientos.

Una de las personas que estaba montando su caseta era, sin saberlo, vigilada por dos pares de ojos. La persona en cuestión era dueña de un puesto que vendía mascaras de juguete. Replicas de las que usaban los Anbu, entre otros, y, por tanto, de las más vendidas por aquellos que soñaban con ser shinobis: los niños y los aspirantes a Gennin de la academia. Más aun si se tenía en cuenta la festividad que se celebraba esa misma noche.

El hombre abrió la caja donde guardaba las mascaras y comenzó a sacarlas. Justo cuando comenzaba a dejarlas encima del mostrador vio caer lentamente a su lado, en el mostrador, un globo.

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó el cogiéndolo con ambas manos.

Sintió liquido en su interior moverse al cogerlo con sus manos. No mucho pero debía de estar relleno con agua. Miró a su alrededor y bajó la vista hasta ver a un niño rubio, con gafas de aviador colocadas en su frente y una camisa blanca sonreírle de manera picaresca. El hombre sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero no pudo ni siquiera decirle al muchacho que se largara. El globo explotó, sorprendiéndole, y el contenido le salpicó en la cara y en los brazos. No era agua lo que llevaba en su interior. Era tinta negra.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Gritó el hombre mirándose las manos y la ropa afectada para después dirigir su mirada enfurecida hacia el autor de aquella jugarreta. - ¡Maldito demonio!

Pero ya era tarde. El muchacho acababa de salir corriendo entre risas. Pero no estaba solo. También había una pequeña niña rubia que corría a su lado, también riendo. Ya estaban demasiado lejos como para que les alcanzara y acabaron perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la calle principal por una de las paralelas que les llevaban a la zona alta de la aldea.

- ¿Viste la cara que se le quedó? – Le dijo entre risas Ino mientras corrían. - ¡Completamente negra!

- ¡Si que lo vi, si!

Tras una larga carrera llegaron al parque de Konoha. Dado que era temprano por la mañana, y la festividad tenia a muchos ocupados, prácticamente tenían el parque para ellos solos todas las mañanas desde hacía dos días. Se dejaron caer entre la hierba y las flores, aun entre risas. Naruto dejo de reír, pero no borró su sonrisa de la cara, para mirar a su compañera.

- ¿Las tienes?

Ino le miró y amplió su sonrisa mostrando los dientes. Metió su mano en el interior de su camiseta morada y sacó dos caretas. Una que parecía ser un tejón y otra que parecía ser un zorro.

- Ni se dio cuenta. – Le dijo pasándole la del zorro a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué has cogido esta? – Preguntó cogiéndole la máscara y mirándola no muy convencido. – La del halcón molaba más.

- Por los bigotes. Me recordaron a ti.

Naruto la miró de reojo y después volvió a enfocar su vista en la máscara del zorro. Si, la máscara tenía tres marcas en forma de bigote en cada lado. Como las que él tenía. Al final se encogió de hombros y sonrió colocándose la máscara.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Te queda bien. – Le dijo Ino colocándose también su máscara. - Solo faltaría algo que te tapara el cabello. Una sudadera con una capucha o algo así estaría bien. Incluso un disfraz del Anbu. Así pasarías más inadvertido. Muchos se disfrazan de eso durante el festival.

- ¿Estás segura de que funcionara? Me parece demasiado simple.

- Confía en mí. – Le dijo ella convencida. - Con la máscara puesta y algo que te oculté el cabello, nadie tiene por que reconocerte. Podremos pasear juntos tranquilamente por el festival y podrás divertirte sin preocuparte de que te señalen ni te digan nada. Ya lo veras.

Naruto suspiró y se quitó la máscara para volver a verla. ¿De verdad sería tan sencillo? Siempre había querido ir al Festival que Konoha celebraba el diez de Octubre, pero las dos ocasiones pasadas en que intento pisar la zona no lo pasó nada bien. Si de normal ya le lanzaban miradas y le hablaban con desprecio, en aquellas ocasiones casi podía jurar que la cosa era bastante peor.

Pero bastó que Ino supiera que no había asistido nunca para que la rubia urdiera un plan para ir juntos al festival ese año. La parte más difícil residía en conseguir las mascaras, cosa que ya habían conseguido. El resto era bastante más simple. Ir juntos, disfrazados, y enseñarle a Naruto el festival, divertirse y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos.

Ambos habían prometido hacerlo así y se encontrarían en el puesto de ramen que habían construido en la calle principal.

- Recuerda conseguir algo para taparte la cabeza y todo saldrá bien. – Le dijo Ino quitándose la máscara. Si iban disfrazados y nadie los reconocía solo serian dos niños mas entre el gentío, jugando con sus mascaras puestas.

Naruto asintió y alzó su vista hacia la copa de los arboles. Estos se movían por el viento.

- Oye. – Dijo el finalmente. - ¿Al final vas a ayudar a tu madre en la tienda de flores?

- Si. – Le dijo ella. - Estuve unos días ayudándola. Un par de horas nada más pero quiero aprender más cosas de ella. Hace unos ramos preciosos y conoce el significado de los nombres de cada flor. También me ha dicho que muchas flores y plantas pueden usarse como artículos de ayuda para un shinobi si las conoces bien.

- ¿Cómo va a ayudar una flor a un shinobi? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola y alzando una ceja sin acabar de entenderlo.

- Pudiendo ser venenosa e incluso curativa, por ejemplo. – Le respondió Ino sonriendo y cogiendo una flor cercana, una flor lila, colocándosela en la nariz. – Las flores pueden ser bellas pero también letales. Mi madre me ha dicho que las flores siempre fueron sus aliadas.

Naruto hizo un sonido de entendimiento mientras la observaba olfatear aquella flor.

- Empezare a ayudarla en la tienda cuando volvamos a la academia. – Le dijo bastante animada y apartando la flor de su cara.

Se alegraba por ella pero eso significaría que ya no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos, y ella tendría que regresar a casa nada más salir de la academia. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de espaldas a la hierba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Cuanto había cambiado su situación a la de antaño.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Ino se convirtiera oficialmente en su primera amiga. Ya no era solo en la academia. Aprovechaban casi cualquier oportunidad para salir juntos a divertirse. En alguna ocasión junto a Chouji y Shikamaru, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran solamente ellos dos. Como si un extraño vinculo les hubiese unido.

Aquello también trajo consecuencias negativas. Sobre todo en la academia. Las notas de la chica habían descendido drásticamente, manteniéndose siempre entre un suficiente o un aprobado justo. Incluso algunos ejercicios de práctica, como en Taijutsu, la chica tropezaba y cometía errores. Cosa que ninguno de los dos entendía pues, cuando repetían esos ejercicios fuera de la academia, a Ino le salían perfectos y a él, bueno, digamos que le salían bien.

La otra consecuencia que Naruto notó fue que los demás compañeros de clase comenzaron a ignorarla o a hablar de ella a sus espaldas. Incluso Sakura, con la que había sido amiga desde que entraron en la academia, había dejado de hablarle juntándose con las otras chicas de la clase. Ino nunca le dijo nada pero estaba convencido del por qué había pasado todo aquello. Por su culpa.

El cambio había sido tan drástico que incluso el se había dado cuenta. Aun así, ella siempre le sonreía y nunca se lo reprochaba y él, por no querer perder la amistad de Ino, no se atrevió nunca a decirle nada al respecto.

- Sabes… creo que eres increíble.

Ella se sorprendió por aquel comentario espontaneo dicho por Naruto.

- Perteneces a uno de los clanes más grandes e importantes de la aldea y puedes hacer de todo sin ningún miedo. Ya sea como kunoichi o algo tan normal como ayudar en una tienda. – Naruto sonrió. – La verdad es que… te tengo un poco de envidia.

Ino se tumbó boca abajo a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. Miraba de reojo a Naruto. Sus cabezas habían quedado a la misma altura.

- ¿Sigues molesto por lo que te dijeron?

Él no respondió pero tampoco hacía falta. Aquel ejercicio sobre fijarse un objetivo que Anri les había hecho hacer en las pasadas vacaciones, era algo que Naruto aun arrastraba y por lo que la profesora aun le recriminaba.

No dijeron nada más durante un buen rato. Ino no apartó la mirada de su rostro. Sus ojos se ponían una y otra vez en las marcas que le decoraban las mejillas. Sonrió y alargó una mano hacia la cara de Naruto. Este abrió sus ojos, nervioso, al sentir la mano de la chica, de nuevo, en las marcas de su cara.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Le dijo nervioso y apartando un poco su cara de la mano de Ino.

- Vamos, solo un poquito.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa fijación con ellas? – Le preguntó atrapando la mano de Ino que, de nuevo, se lanzaba hacia su cara.

- Son graciosas. Pareces un gato. – Le dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa y llevando su otra mano hacia su cara.

- ¡No las toques! – Gritó aun más nervioso y atrapando la otra mano de Ino con la suya.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Le preguntó a la vez que hacia un poco de fuerza para ganar en el agarre a Naruto.

- Porque… - Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de la de Ino. – Porque no…

Esta aprovechó el momento de distracción de Naruto para levantarse y moverse rápidamente hasta quedar casi encima de él mientras se sujetaban por las manos.

- ¡Esta vez estas en desventaja! – Le dijo ella sonriendo triunfante. - ¡O me lo dices o no te escaparas de mi!

- ¡Para de una vez!

- ¡No hasta que me lo digas!

- ¡No pienso decirte na…!

- Porfi.

Ino cambio su cara por completo. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y le miró con ojos de suplica y lentas caídas de pestaña. Algo que no se esperaba de ella y que le dejo completamente sin fuerza al sentir como algo en su pecho le golpeaba. Ella volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y ejerció más fuerza en sus brazos haciendo que los de Naruto quedaran pegados al suelo. Por consiguiente, su rostro también se acercó al de Naruto. Su sonrisa no desapareció y Naruto, sonrojado, apartó la mirada de Ino y tragó saliva. ¿Qué le había pasado en ese momento?

- Has perdido. – Le dijo ella triunfante mientras le mantenía preso bajo su agarre. – Habla.

Naruto cambio su gesto a uno de vergüenza con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

- Es que… me siento raro cuando las tocas.

- ¿Te molesta? – Le preguntó ella alzando un poco su cara.

- No… es más bien… no se… me relaja…

- ¿Te relaja? – Preguntó ella y su sonrisa volvió a ampliarse. – Entonces no hay problema si las toco, ¿no?

Él, avergonzado por aquello, no se atrevió a mirarla. Unos minutos más tarde se podía ver a Naruto tumbado y a Ino, también tumbada a su lado, con una mano en la mejilla de él. Sus dedos recorrían aquellas marcas que tanto le atraían y miró, con atención, el rostro de Naruto. En efecto, al cabo de unos instantes, el muchacho cambio su gesto nervioso a uno más tranquilo.

- Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya. – Le recriminó él.

- ¡Claro! Aun tengo mejores calificaciones que tu.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? – Le preguntó el abriendo un poco sus ojos, molesto.

- Nada, tonto. – Sonrió ella divertida. - ¿Es tan malo querer saber más de tu mejor amigo? Aunque siempre tengo que sacártelo todo por la fuerza.

- ¿Mejor amigo?

Ino simplemente le sonrió en respuesta. Naruto volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sonrió.

- No te preocupes. – Continúo ella. – No le diré a nadie como amansarte.

- No soy tu mascota. – Le reprendió él con los ojos entrecerrados y ella volvió a reír.

- Oye… sigo manteniendo lo que te dije aquel día. – Ino dejo de acariciarle las marcas y le miro algo más seria. – Si necesitas ayuda para redactar algo, una meta provisional o un objetivo simple, te ayudare. Lo que sea con tal de que la maestra Anri te deje en paz una temporada con ese tema.

- Ya se encargaría de encontrar otro tema por el que criticarme. – Explicó Naruto sentándose de nuevo. – Supongo que… se lo podría comentar al abuelo mañana. Quizás él pueda ayudarme.

- ¿Abuelo? – Preguntó ella sorprendida sentándose también a su lado.

Naruto la miró y sonrió.

- Es verdad, aun no lo sabes. – Le dijo el levantándose y mirando hacia la montaña con las caras de los Hokages esculpidas en ella. – El Maestro Hokage. Viene todos los años a comer y a pasar parte del día conmigo.

- ¡¿El Maestro Hokage?! ¡¿El Maestro Sarutobi?! – Preguntó ella aun mas sorprendida y levantándose. - ¡Eso no me lo habías contado!

- Te lo estoy contando ahora. – Le respondió el sonriéndole y colocándose las manos en la nuca.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Quiero decir…! ¡¿Cómo es que te visita el Hokage?! – Preguntó ella curiosa.

- Pues… Es que mañana también es mí…

- ¡INO!

Ambos niños abrieron de golpe sus ojos tras escuchar aquella voz y giraron para ver a Inoichi Yamanaka caminar rápidamente hacia ellos. Ino tragó saliva al ver la cara que traía su padre y solo podía significar de una cosa. Ya la habían descubierto.

Los ojos de Inoichi miraron primero hacia Naruto. Esté agachó su vista, sin atreverse a mirarle. Frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada del muchacho para ver de nuevo a su hija.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Dijo Inoichi plantándose delante de su hija. - ¡Voy a casa de los Haruno para recogerte y resulta que hace semanas que no saben de ti! ¡¿Cuántas veces nos has engañado haciendo ver que te ibas a su casa para salir con… él?!

Está bajó la vista sin atreverse a ver a su padre. Hacía más de dos meses que no se hablaba con Sakura, y con la mayoría de las chicas de clase, pero se había convertido en su excusa para poder salir a divertirse con Naruto por las tardes. Nerviosa, junto sus manos e intentó ver a Naruto. Pero el miedo que en ese momento le inspiraba su padre le negó aquella acción. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre con semejante cara y semejante enfado.

- Nos vamos a casa. – Dijo en un tono de voz más bajo pero no por ello menos amenazante.

La cogió del brazo y arrastrándola empezó a caminar rápidamente sin dejarle siquiera despedirse de Naruto. Cuando ya habían recorrido un largo trecho del parque, Ino pudo escuchar a Naruto gritar detrás de ella.

- ¡Espere, señor!

Ino desvió su mirada del suelo hacia atrás pero Naruto pasó como una exhalación por su lado colocándose delante de Inoichi. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por aquella acción. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Inoichi se detuvo al ver como el chico se colocaba delante de él. No pudo ocultar cierta sorpresa por la acción de Naruto. Este simplemente alargó una mano.

- Es… es de Ino. – Le dijo nervioso alzando la careta que representaba al tejón.

Ino se sorprendió por aquello pues ya se había olvidado de ella. Inoichi miró con el entrecejo fruncido la careta. Desvió su vista hacia su hija y después de nuevo hacia la careta. Tras unos segundos, finalmente acabo cogiéndola.

- No… no se enfade con ella, por favor. – Dijo Naruto bajando de nuevo su vista a los pies de Inoichi.

Inoichi cambio su sorpresa de nuevo por enfado. ¿Qué no se enfadara con Ino?

- ¿Enfadarme? ¡Claro que estoy enfadado! ¡Nos ha mentido a nosotros, sus padres, para estar contigo! ¡El causante de todo lo malo que le está ocurriendo ahora a mi hija!

Naruto se quedó completamente quieto ante aquella afirmación. Inoichi relajo un poco su rostro y cerro sus ojos. Sus siguientes palabras las dijo en un tono más calmado, como si intentase hacer entender algo a un niño pequeño.

- Cuanto más cerca esta de ti… más daño le acabas haciendo.

Naruto no dijo nada. No hacía falta pues entendía el mensaje que Inoichi quería transmitirle. Era algo que se había callado, por puro egoísmo, a pesar de que lo pensaba siempre. El cambio que se había producido hacia Ino… alrededor de ella… por su culpa. Afectándola tanto en las relaciones con sus compañeros de clase como en sus notas de la academia. Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

Inoichi cerró sus ojos y paso por su lado, tirando a su hija de él. Su rostro cambio a otro más preocupado. Se detuvo unos metros más adelante de él, dándole aun la espalda y desviando su vista hacia su hija. Parecía que la chica iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento y no le gustaba. No quería ver a su hija llorar y menos sabiendo que el causante era él… pero las cosas estaban llegando a un punto difícil de corregir.

- Sea lo que sea lo que hubieses planeado… los dos… no deberías salir de casa mañana, muchacho. – Le dijo Inoichi en un tono de voz más tranquilo. – No es seguro.

######################################################################

Ino fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. Alzó su mano hacia su cabeza, sintiendo un leve pinchazo en ella. Parecido al dolor que sintió al despertar tras caer a aquel lugar pero bastante más leve. Se sorprendió y abrió de golpe sus ojos al notar algo húmedo empaparle la mano. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y se paso una mano por sus mejillas.

- _"¿Lagrimas?"_ – Se preguntó al sentir como unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban de nuevo.

La imagen de su padre enfadado y tirando de ella le sacudieron el pecho.

- _"Es como si volviese a ser aquella niña asustada."_ – Se dijo mentalmente cerrando los ojos.

Se quedó completamente quieta, meditando, durante unos eternos segundos. ¿Un sueño u otro recuerdo aparecido de golpe? Se llevó una mano hacia su boca, en gesto pensativo, y cuando sus dedos rozaron sus labios… parpadeo y otros recuerdos muy diferentes aparecieron en su mente.

- _"¡Un segundo!"_ – Se dijo adquiriendo un tono de cara completamente rojo y abriendo de par en par sus ojos. – _"Naruto… y yo… ayer…. nos…"_

Casi podía jurar escuchar salirle humo de sus orejas. Se besaron, se tocaron y… y… ¿Hicieron algo más? Ino se miró, dudosa, de arriba abajo con rapidez y con miedo. Seguía teniendo su vestido destrozado puesto del mismo modo así que… parecía que la cosa no pasó a más.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, notando como el corazón le iba a mil por hora, y suspiró.

- _"¿Naruto?"_ – Se preguntó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor.

En el refugio solo estaba ella. Se levantó lentamente y salió al exterior. No tardó en ubicarlo. Estaba de pie, cerca del riachuelo, y de espaldas a ella. Tragó saliva e intentó calmar un poco sus mal llevados nervios. Comenzó a caminar hacia él sin saber realmente que decir o como actuar.

Naruto se giró nada más oír sus pasos. Ella se detuvo y desvió la vista, avergonzada. El estaba en una situación similar. Se rascó la nuca, nervioso, y bajó su vista hacia el suelo.

- Hola. – Le dijo en voz baja.

- Hola. – Le respondió ella en el mismo tono. - Veo que… ya te encuentras mejor.

Ino hizo un leve movimiento con la mano, señalándole. Él se miró alzando los brazos y sonrió.

- Ya te lo dije. Un poco de descanso y… curado.

- Si… pero… no tienes buena cara… ¿Has descansado?

- ¡Si, si! ¡No es nada! ¡De verdad! – Dijo apresuradamente y alzando sus manos.

Ambos volvieron a desviar sus miradas.

- ¿Tú has descansado? – Le preguntó preocupado Naruto. – Anoche… bueno, estabas muy cansada y… eso… Esta mañana no quería despertarte.

- Si, si. Todo bien.

- Me alegro… es que, como te quedaste dormida cuando… ya sabes. Me preocupe…

- ¡Espera! ¿Me dormí cuando…? – Preguntó ella tragando saliva.

Naruto asintió y ella dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

- _"No hicimos nada mas… menos mal."_ – Pensó entre aliviada y… ¿decepcionada?

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir aquello y se golpeó con las palmas de las manos la cara. ¿En qué demonios pensaba ahora? Abrió lentamente sus ojos y estos se conectaron de nuevo con los de Naruto. Los besos y caricias que compartieron esa noche aparecieron en la mente de cada uno y sus caras se volvieron completamente rojas.

Ino se movió levemente y se cruzó de brazos con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y molestia. Sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir por la boca de tan solo pensar en lo ocurrido ayer, antes de caer vencida por el cansancio. Sus sentimientos y emociones cambiaban de manera drástica y aquello no le gustaba por que no podía controlarlo. Del enfado a la perplejidad. De la perplejidad a la amistad. Y ahora de la amistad a… ¿a qué? ¿Qué era lo que sentía ahora exactamente?

Tuvo que reconocérselo a sí misma. Cuando Naruto dio a entender que parecía haberse rendido en lo referente a Sakura, una parte de ella se alegro por ello. Esa parte que la instó a acercarse a él… y a besarle. Dios, ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien al hacerlo?

Naruto, por su parte, estaba en una situación similar. Notaba algo dentro de él crecer y ese algo tenía relación con Ino. Cada nuevo recuerdo, cada imagen que aparecía en su mente, le cambiaba su forma de ver a la chica y de tratarla. Eso, sumándole a lo ocurrido anoche. Sintió como si el pecho le fuese a explotar al recordar el momento.

Y es que la chica cayó rendida al cansancio y al sueño mientras seguía abrazada con fuerza a él. Resignado al verla dormir tan a gusto, y sin saber muy bien que pensar de la situación… aunque más bien tenía miles de pensamientos en ese momento, acabó por intentar dormir… con escasos resultados. ¿Cómo podría dormirse con lo ocurrido minutos atrás y con la fuente de aquella excitación usándole a él de almohada? Pues claro que tenía mala cara. No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

- _"Si Ero-Sennin me hubiese visto anoche… sería un buen prologo para una de sus historias." _– Pensó Naruto a la vez que se prometió darle otra oportunidad a los libros de su maestro nada más regresar a la aldea.

Negó con la cabeza e intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos por el momento.

- Ino/Naruto. – Se llamaron ambos al mismo tiempo y dando un paso hacia el otro.

Se quedaron perplejos unos segundos y sonrieron. Naruto volvió a rascarse la nuca.

- Oye… sobre lo de anoche… yo…

Rápidamente Ino acortó la distancia y le tapó la boca con una mano, dejándolo sorprendido por aquella reacción. Ella, completamente sonrojada, miraba a los pies del chico, avergonzada.

- ¿Podríamos… - Comenzó a decir Ino rápidamente. - …dejarlo por ahora? Solo hasta que regresemos a Konoha.

Como única respuesta, Naruto parpadeo y levantó un poco su mano hacia la de Ino, sin llegar a tocarla.

- Seguro que también lo has notado. Lo que nos pasa… como me siento… no es normal. Deberíamos esperar hasta entonces y… averiguar mas sobre… todo esto.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y desvió su mirada de Ino. Claro que lo había notado y realmente, lo que ella decía, era lo más sensato… pero también se sintió dolido. Era como si acabara de intentar confesarse y ella se lo hubiese impedido.

- _"¿Confesarme?"_

Cerró los ojos y apartó la mano de Ino con suavidad de su boca. ¿Amor? ¿Eso que sentía ahora por Ino era amor? De ser así, lo que había sentido por Sakura, hasta hacia bien poco, era algo completamente distinto a lo que estaba surgiendo con Ino. Negó con la cabeza y aparto esos pensamientos. Si, definitivamente algo no andaba del todo bien.

- Si… tienes razón… - Le dijo en un tono de voz más apagado y bajando la mirada al suelo.

Ino alzó su mirada para verle la cara. Antes de que Naruto soltara su mano ella le cogió la mano en un ágil movimiento, apretándola levemente. Alzó su otra mano y obligó con suavidad a que Naruto la mirara.

- Solo hasta que regresemos, ¿vale? Lo que te dije anoche… lo dije de verdad. – Ella le sonrió a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla. – Quiero… volver a conocerte.

El sonrió un poco y relajó su rostro ante aquel contacto. La sonrisa de Ino se amplió y sus dedos viajaron a las tres marcas que decoraban la mejilla de Naruto, comenzando a acariciarlas. Él cerró los ojos un momento y su expresión se relajó aun más. Rápidamente, abrió de golpe sus ojos y apartó su cara de la mano de Ino, junto a un gesto de vergüenza y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No hagas eso… por favor…

Ella parpadeó y recordó el sueño vivido hacia un rato. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Ese sueño era otro recuerdo entonces.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella juntando sus manos detrás, en su espalda, e inclinándose hacia Naruto para verle.

- Porque… porque no… - Respondió el evitando mirarla a la cara.

Aquel acto era idéntico al del Naruto de niño. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa divertida, por aquella acción, que dejo a Naruto mirándola de reojo y sin saber que le pasaba.

- Es agradable. – Dijo ella alzando ahora su mirada hacia la copa de los arboles. - ¿No entiendo porque antes discutíamos tanto?

- Yo tampoco. Es como si acabara de reencontrarme con un amigo…

- Que hacía mucho que no veías.

- ¿Tu también lo sientes así?

Ino asintió.

- _"Pero no te besas como lo hacías anoche con un amigo, ¿no?"_ - Pensó y su rostro volvió a enrojecer.

Tosió falsamente y rápidamente miró a su alrededor, intentando no escuchar esa vocecilla interna y, sobretodo, evitando mirar a Naruto.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que busquemos un modo de salir de aquí. – Dijo Ino colocando sus manos en su cintura y dándole la espalda a Naruto. - ¿Tu qué opinas?

Naruto sonrió y alzó su mirada hacia los arboles.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Aquí estoy otra vez. Al final si que hubo capitulo la semana pasada, para el disfrute y agrado de muchos, y esta también. Cada viernes intentare publicar uno nuevo si puedo ^^. Estos capítulos que se avecinan ahora, empezando desde este, servirán para explicar ciertos echos y detalles importantes en ambos protagonistas. Espero que os gusten y que sigáis disfrutando de la historia como hasta ahora.

Gracias a todos por seguirla, por vuestros comentarios y por vuestro apoyo. Nos vemos, si no pasa nada, la semana que viene. ¡Saludos!


	10. Capitulo 9 - Recuerdos y Verdades 2ª

**Capitulo 9: Sueños, Recuerdos y Verdades (Segunda Parte)**

Fueron subiendo, saltando de rama en rama, hasta llegar a lo más alto. Apartaron con las manos algunas ramas y hojas mientras atravesaban aquellas nubes que permanecían junto a los arboles. Naruto fue el primero en sobrepasarlas y en apoyarse en el tronco principal mientras se asomaba por encima del follaje.

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos, al verse afectado por los rayos del sol, e intentó visualizar su objetivo. Ino no tardó en aparecer a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro con una mano.

- ¿Cómo lo ves?

- Esta a bastante distancia. – Dijo él no muy convencido. – Que raro.

Ino se apoyó aun más en Naruto, haciendo que esté le mirara de reojo, y se inclinó hacia adelante. Miró en la misma dirección. Allí, a bastante distancia, podía verse la pared de tierra y roca, levemente inclinada, que formaba parte del acantilado donde habían caído. Encima de esa pared, si lograban encontrar un buen lugar para escalarla, estaban las tierras del País del Fuego.

- ¿Había tanta separación entre los dos países? – Preguntó Ino mirando ahora hacia atrás.

- Eso era lo que estaba pensando. – Le respondió él girando también su rostro. – Yo diría que no pero… la verdad es que tampoco me fijé.

También vieron la pared rocosa que formaba parte del País del Arroz entre una multitud de nubes.

- Sabia que había un pequeño valle entre ambos países pero… No sé, noto algo raro.

- Bajemos. – Le dijo Naruto desviando sus ojos hacia ella.

Ino le miró y asintió. Concentrando el chakra en sus pies, comenzaron a bajar, saltando de rama en rama. Las zonas altas de aquellos arboles eran muy densas en vegetación y era difícil, y molesto, moverse por ellos. Por ello decidieron avanzar moviéndose al nivel del suelo pero, necesitarían subir de vez en cuando para orientarse y no perder el rumbo. Todo el paisaje que veían en el bosque era idéntico y poco orientativo.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar a tierra. Miró por encima de él para ver a Ino, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol con sus pies, preparándose para saltar a tierra. Cuando se preparaba para impulsarse sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la pierna derecha. Solo fue un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para hacerla perder el equilibrio y la concentración.

- _"¡La herida!"_ – Pensó a la vez que una mueca de dolor adornaba su cara.

Cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo pero este no llegó. En cambio si sintió un fuerte agarre a la vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró a si misma siendo sostenida por Naruto. Esté le rodeaba con los brazos, como si la hubiese recibido con los brazos abiertos, impidiendo que cayese.

- Por poco. ¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó su mirada notando la escasa separación que había entre ambos. No le respondió. Se quedaron observándose a los ojos durante segundos. Tras esos eternos segundos, en que solo se miraron, fue como si sus mentes se reactivasen. Desviaron sus miradas, nerviosos, a la vez que Naruto la soltaba de su "abrazo" lentamente y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Perdona.

- No… gracias. – Respondió ella ocultando también su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Es la herida de la pierna. He de echarle un vistazo.

- ¡Ha, claro! – Mencionó rápidamente Naruto, mirando a su alrededor. Señaló un tronco caído, no muy lejos de ellos. – Descansemos un rato ahí.

Mientras ella se trataba la herida, Naruto se quedó de pie, de espaldas a ella, mirando a su alrededor. Ya hacia un buen rato que lo había notado, desde esa misma mañana, pero, ¿no faltaba algo importante en ese bosque? Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

- _"Te estás volviendo paranoico."_ – Se dijo restándole importancia.

Le lanzó una discreta mirada a Ino. Habían acordado no decir ni una palabra hasta llegar a Konoha, pero Naruto estaba convencido de que eso acabaría siendo un imposible. El más leve acercamiento de ella parecía acabar, de alguna manera, en un leve contacto físico. Como cuando ella se apoyaba en él o cuando la había "atrapado" para que no cayera al suelo. Y eso lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- _"¿Se sentirá ella igual?"_ – Pensaba apartando la mirada de Ino y suspirando.

Justo en ese momento fue Ino la que alzaba su mirada hacia él. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar su caída para ser atrapada en sus brazos. Era indiscutible que la cercanía entre ambos era cada vez más corta. Sobretodo físicamente. Era como si sus cuerpos se buscaran. Necesitaran sentir el contacto del otro, aunque fuese lo más nimio. Como una mano en el hombro o un roce cariñoso al pasar al lado suyo.

- _"O un abrazo…"_

Aquel pensamiento, que el día anterior, a esa misma hora, le podría haber provocado arcadas, ahora le hacía sonreír como a una tonta colegiala enamorada. Si, definitivamente algo había cambiado dentro de ellos. Si la cosa seguía por ese camino les iba a resultar imposible, a ambos, esperar a llegar a la aldea para acabar hablando de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y ella lo sabía.

Finalmente decidió romper el silencio incomodo surgido tras aquella escena, esperanzada en volver a conocer detalles en la vida del Uzumaki.

- _"Si te deja, claro."_ – Pensó recordando lo dicho ayer por él cuando intentó averiguar más sobre esa habilidad curativa suya. – _"Pero… ahora es diferente… ¿no?"_

Carraspeó y decidió probar suerte. Además, esa pregunta poco tenía que ver con el tema de ayer.

- Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Naruto se giró un poco para verla. Ino alzaba su mirada para verle al mismo tiempo que su mano, con aquel brillo verde, continuaba tratando la herida.

- ¿Sobre?

- Algo que recordé esta mañana. Más bien lo soñé. No sabía si era real pero ahora sé que si lo es. – Añadió finalmente sonriendo.

- Ahora me has dejado con la duda. – Le dijo Naruto, curioso, y girándose por completo hacia ella. – ¿Qué has recordado?

- ¿Te visitaba el Hokage cuando eras pequeño? ¿El Tercero?

Naruto agrandó sus ojos, sorprendido, al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Me lo dijiste tú.

Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, y se colocó una mano en la barbilla, en gesto pensativo.

- ¿En serio? – Se preguntó desviando su mirada. – Pocos lo sabían y a mí me dijeron que no debía decírselo a nadie.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto?

- Si. El abuelo… quiero decir, el Tercero me visitaba siempre por mi cumpleaños. Al menos hasta que me gradué en la academia.

- ¿Por tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó ella deteniendo su técnica y alzando su cabeza sorprendida, recordando el sueño. – Entonces… ¿Tu cumpleaños es el diez de Octubre?

- Si. – Naruto la miró algo dudoso. - ¿También te dije eso?

- No, no me lo dijiste. – Le respondió ella volviéndose a mirar la herida. Paso una mano por encima de ella, como acariciándola. - El mismo día que el Festival de Konoha.

Naruto desvió sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante la mención de aquella festividad.

- Si… el mismo día. – Le dijo con un tono de voz menos efusivo y cruzándose de brazos.

Tono y gesto que no pasó inadvertido para ella, que alzó sus ojos para verle.

- ¿Fuiste alguna vez al festival?

Naruto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Era como si sus ojos miraran mas allá de lo que estuviese viendo en ese momento, intentando recordar algo. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos y desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Ino.

- ¿Qué es lo que has recordado exactamente?

- Una tontería. – Ino sonrió recordándolo. – Tu y yo robamos un par de mascaras de uno de los puestos que colocan el día antes del Festival. Escapamos hacia el parque y allí… bueno, apareció mi padre.

- ¿Unas mascaras? – Preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

- Si. Era para ir disfrazados al Festival. Tú nunca habías ido.

Ino omitió ciertos detalles. Decidió esperara a mencionarlos, por si Naruto también lo recordaba. No quería influirle de más a la hora de recordar algo pues ya se estaba haciendo una idea, una conjetura más bien, de lo que les estaba pasando pero necesitaba saber si algunos detalles cuadraban con lo que él recordase.

- ¿Llegamos a ir? – Le preguntó Naruto dando un par de pasos hacia ella y con la mirada indecisa. No, una mirada de preocupación. – Quiero decir, ¿fuimos juntos?

Ino le miró unos segundos. Naruto había reaccionado de manera extraña.

- No lo recuerdo. Creo que mi padre me castigó nada más regresar a casa. – Ino se levantó y le miró interrogativamente. - ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto arrugó su entrecejo. Numerosas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Él mismo se obligaba a recordar algo que se forzó por olvidar. La primera y única vez que pisó el Festival de Konoha fue una vez en que se atrevió a ir… disfrazado y oculto tras una máscara para que no le reconocieran. Una máscara de zorro pero...

- _"Ir disfrazados al festival… es demasiada casualidad… pero aquella vez fui solo… ¿no?"_

Pequeños fragmentos de imágenes pasaban por su mente. Un grupo de Anbus delante de él. Uno de ellos golpeándole. Sangre. Palabras hirientes. Amenazas… y la imagen de una mujer de pelo castaño, sonrisa divertida y unos ojos verdes que le miraban con complicidad.

- _"Cuida de ella."_

Naruto abrió de golpe sus ojos al recordar a esa mujer pero rápidamente tuvo que cerrarlos y alzar una mano a su cabeza. Un pinchazo en su sien izquierda y, de nuevo, esas imágenes desaparecieron de su mente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ino al ver el cambio de expresión en su cara y la mano en su cabeza. - ¿Naruto?

- No es nada. – Le respondió él sin llegar a mirarla. – Creí haber recordado algo pero... nada…

Naruto apartó la mano de su cabeza. Al mirar a Ino no pudo evitar verla a los ojos. Parecía esperar una explicación. Suspiró y puso gesto de cansancio.

- No tengo recuerdos agradables de ese festival. Solo es eso.

- Lo sé. Intentaste ir en dos ocasiones pero no lo aguantaste. Te asustaba como te miraban las personas. Como te señalaban. Era peor que de costumbre. – Le respondió ella, sorprendiéndolo. – Eso también me lo dijiste tú.

Ino vio como Naruto parecía volver a tensarse. Como si se pusiese en alerta y recordó una reacción parecida en él, vivida ayer. Cuando le preguntó por su recuperación milagrosa.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué…?

- Dejémoslo. Ahora eso no importa y no quiero hablar de ello. – Dijo rápidamente, con un tono de voz algo más rudo de lo que hubiese pretendido, y cortando a Ino. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes seguir?

Ino le miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de responder. Se sintió un poco dolida por aquel corte tan abrupto y ese tono de voz usado por él, pero no lo expresó. Decidió dejarlo estar y no preguntar nada más.

- Bien. Sin problemas.

Movió la pierna sin sentir ninguna molestia. Naruto asintió dándole la espalda.

- Genial. Cuanto antes regresemos a Konoha, mejor. Hay que informar a la vieja sobre la misión.

- _"¡La misión!"_

Ino cerró los ojos con pesadez. Como podía haberse olvidado de ella. Del fracaso en recuperar los pergaminos robados.

- _"Es cierto. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pensando en estupideces de críos y besos. Concéntrate. En cuanto regresemos, lo primero que debemos hacer es avisar del fracaso de la misión a la Hokage y al Consejo." _

La sola mención de anunciar su fracaso al consejo de la aldea ya le estaba haciendo temblar. Suspiró con pesadez. Ahora se sentía agotada de tan solo imaginar en las consecuencias y las respuestas que deberían dar, ambos dos, frente a la mayor autoridad de la aldea y la Hokage. Era como si ahora le estuviese cayendo encima una enorme losa de piedra.

El segundo equipo, el de investigación, donde estaban Shikamaru y Chouji, seguramente ya sabían de lo ocurrido y habían informado a la aldea del fracaso en su misión. En cuanto regresasen a la aldea no solo tendría que darles explicaciones a la Hokage y al Consejo. También tendría que explicar ese desastre al consejo del clan Yamanaka.

- _"Tendremos que informar a los equipos fronterizos. Y preparar unidades de rastreo y de búsqueda para intentar encontrar alguno de los pergaminos robados. _– Ino comenzó a pensar en las serias repercusiones que tendrán que afrontar nada más regresar y no pudo evitar alzar una mano hacia su pecho. – _"No… la líder soy yo. Las repercusiones deben caer solamente hacia mí. Era la responsable."_

- ¿Ino?

La nombrada dio un pequeño respingo y miró con sorpresa a Naruto. Este se encontraba delante de ella, mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Todo bien? Llevo un rato hablándote.

- _"Esta vez… no es culpa de él. Asumiré la responsabilidad con todo lo que ello conlleva."_ – Pensó antes de forzar una sonrisa a Naruto. – No es nada. Vamos.

Ino comenzó a caminar, pasando por su lado. Naruto la observó no muy convencido. La siguió hasta colocarse a su lado. Ella le dedicó una mirada rápida, asintió y comenzó a correr, seguida rápidamente por Naruto.

Pasaron varios minutos así, corriendo a una velocidad aceptable, mientras sorteaban los arboles. A esa velocidad no deberían de tardar más de dos horas, tres a lo sumo, en llegar a la parte del acantilado que daba al país del Fuego. Naruto miraba de vez en cuando a su compañera notando algo raro en su forma de avanzar. Apenas se notaba pero los pasos de Ino casi parecían… indecisos. Como si estuviese corriendo pero no prestase la suficiente atención al camino. A veces, incluso, parecía que aminoraba su velocidad.

- _"¿Se habrá molestado por…? No, si estuviese molesta sería muy distinto. Más bien parece… ¿Preocupada?"_ – Pensó enfocándose en el paisaje de delante de él.

Por su parte, ella no dejaba de pensar en las repercusiones. Estas no hacían más que aumentar en su mente a cada paso que daba.

- _Seguro que lo primero que harán será echarme en cara el haberme cargado la buena imagen y reputación del clan. Con todo lo que me esforcé para conseguir que me reconocieran por mi y no por ser la hija del jefe."_

- Ino. – Llamó Naruto colocándose lo más cerca posible de ella.

Ella ni siquiera le escuchó. Siguió con la mirada fija al frente, sin ver nada realmente. No fue hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo izquierdo. Naruto agarrándola con firmeza del brazo, haciendo que parase.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Le gritó sorprendida por aquello.

- ¡Por poco te la pegas! – Le dijo él mirando más adelante de Ino.

Ella parpadeo sin entenderlo hasta que fijó su vista a donde le señalaba Naruto con su mirada. Delante de ellos había una pendiente que descendía a un nivel inferior. De haber continuado, Ino habría caído por no fijarse en ella. No era muy alta ni muy pronunciada, pero sí que le podría haber provocado un buen susto y alguna herida molesta.

La chica cerró los ojos, suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, moviéndola de manera negativa.

- Vaya…

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó Naruto soltándole la mano y colocándola en su hombro.

- No es nada. – Le dijo ella sin abrir los ojos y haciendo un ligero movimiento con su hombro para apartar su mano.

- No, no es verdad. – Le dijo poniéndose delante de ella, con ambas manos en sus hombros. – Parece que tienes la mente en otro sitio. Avanzas sin apenas prestarle atención por dónde vas y aminoras la velocidad de vez en cuando. Te preocupa algo.

Ella le miró con cierta sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era tan observador? Pero su sorpresa no duró mucho. Endureció la mirada y apartó las manos de Naruto con una mano suya.

- ¿Por qué debería responderte? – Le dijo seriamente, mirándole a los ojos. – Es problema mío.

Naruto abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. La volvió a cerrar. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Finalmente se rascó la nuca, entendiendo el por qué de la respuesta que le acababa de brindar la rubia.

- Mira… siento si antes he parecido borde. No era esa mi intención. No es que no quiera hablarte de ello es que… me cuesta hacerlo porque es… complicado. – Naruto miró a Ino con una mirada que ella no supo calificar en ese momento. – Te prometo… que te contare todo lo que quieras saber pero… dame algo de tiempo para algunas de esas cosas, por favor…

Ino mantuvo su mirada fija y seria durante unos segundos. Pasado ese tiempo, relajó su rostro y suspiró.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. – Después cogió aire y lo soltó con pesadez. – Llevo un rato pensando… en la situación en la que nos encontraremos al regresar a la aldea.

- ¿Situación? – Dijo el sin comprenderlo. - ¿Lo dices por lo que nos pasa? ¿Nuestros recuerdos?

- Sobre eso… - El entrecejo de Ino se acentuó más. No supo porque, pero la imagen de su padre apareció en su mente durante unos segundos. – No, me refiero a lo ocurrido con la misión. El haber fracasado en ella. ¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas que tendremos al regresar?

Naruto la miró sorprendido. La misión… pues claro. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de la realidad de aquella misión.

- La aldea sigue en crisis porque fallamos. Dependían de nosotros para recuperar los pergaminos. Habrá que enviar mensajes urgentes a todas las unidades fronterizas. Preparar equipos de rastreo y búsqueda para intentar localizar los pergaminos… y la cantidad de disculpas que deberemos de dar ante el consejo por fallar. – Ino volvió a soltar aire y negó con la cabeza. – Esta era la misión más importante de todas las que me han encomendado nunca… y la hemos fallado, Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva. La chica estaba pensando en las consecuencias al haber fallado la misión de recuperación de los pergaminos. Pero la realidad era que, su misión real, era ser el cebo mientras el otro equipo recuperaba los rollos. Y aquello parecía estar carcomiéndola ahora por dentro.

- _"¿Debería decírselo?"_

- Pero no te preocupes. – Ino le miró con una sonrisa triste y dolida. – Tomare la responsabilidad del fracaso. Tú cumpliste con tu cometido. Más de lo que debías.

A Naruto aquel tono de voz, y aquella sonrisa, no le gusto para nada.

- Continuemos avanzando, Naruto. – Dijo ella pasando por su lado y dispuesta a bajar por la pendiente, pero Naruto la sujetó de un brazo deteniéndola

Cuando Ino se giró para verle, sorprendida de nuevo por aquel gesto, le vio abrir la boca y cerrarla hasta en tres ocasiones. Sus ojos miraban hacia un lado. Estaba claro. Quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo.

- _"Merece saberlo."_ – Pensaba Naruto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó ella intrigada y girándose poco a poco hacia él.

- Es que… la misión fue un éxito. No fracasamos.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Ino pudo asimilar y entender lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó ella entrecerrando sus ojos. – La misión no fue un éxito. No pudimos recuperar los rollos. Tuvimos que escapar…

- Con un gran número de enemigos persiguiéndonos… dejando su guarida casi sin protección.

Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que Ino abrió por completo sus ojos, entendiéndolo.

- El otro equipo… el que menciono la Hokage…

- Nosotros éramos el cebo. Ellos eran los que tenían que atacar la guarida y recuperar los pergaminos una vez se centrasen en nosotros. Nuestra misión fue un éxito por lo que... la de ellos también debió de serlo.

La mente de Ino comenzaba a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Entendiendo el verdadero significado de su misión, volvió a mirar a Naruto molesta.

- ¿Tu lo sabías? – Le preguntó quitándose la mano de Naruto de su brazo en un rápido y brusco movimiento.

No necesitó que le respondiera para saber la verdad. La propia cara de Naruto lo decía todo. Se separó unos pasos de él, negando con la cabeza.

- No lo entiendo. ¡Si la misión era de distracción por qué no me informaron de ello!

- Por qué no podías saberlo. Ino, escucha…

Naruto dio unos pasos hacia ella pero Ino alzó una mano, obligándole a parar. Su mirada de enfado le miraba analíticamente. Directamente a los ojos.

- Cuéntamelo todo. – Le dijo ella seriamente y Naruto se sintió amedrentado por su mirada. – Y no me mientas ni omitas nada. Se cuando lo haces.

Naruto tragó saliva y no quiso ni preguntarle si aquello era cierto.

- Tu padre me citó en privado antes de que nos reuniéramos para la misión.

Naruto comenzó a narrarle todo cuanto Inoichi le dijo. Ino escuchó cada palabra, atenta, hasta que Naruto terminó. Sus ojos volvían a mirar a la nada. Numerosos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su ya cansada cabeza.

- Así que… prescindible. – Dijo en voz baja y finalmente sonrió con los ojos cerrados. – Entiendo.

No podía negárselo. Se sentía traicionada. Usada. No le dijeron nada por que no debía saberlo. Si lo hubiese sabido, muy posiblemente, el desarrollo de la huida hubiese sido otro muy distinto. Ella era de las que lo planeaban todo con antelación para actuar sobre seguro. Si hubiesen actuado durante la huida de un modo más planificado podrían haber llamado la atención de los del Sonido, haciendo que estos no se volcasen tanto en ellos y si en vigilar la guarida y los pergaminos.

Al escapar de aquella situación, de aquella manera tan improvisada y desastrosa, no levantaron sospechas. ¿Y si no hubiesen escapado? ¿Y si hubiesen sido capturados o asesinados? Daba igual. Su objetivo se había cumplido en el preciso momento en que comenzó aquella persecución. Ella era el cebo y los del Sonido lo sabían. Por eso sus ataques siempre iban dirigidos para apresarla con vida. No para matarla. Por eso salieron todos a por ella. Misión cumplida aun a costa de sus vidas. La aldea estaría a salvo. Hasta cierto punto, era entendible la postura de la aldea, pero seguía habiendo algo que no le cuadraba. Algo que le estaba empezando a molestar.

- Lo único que importaba era que alejásemos al mayor número de enemigos del lugar donde ocultaban los pergaminos. Escucha. – Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente, alzando sus manos. – Tu padre estaba en contra. Por eso me eligió a mí para ser tu compañero.

Ino le miró. Sus ojos le miraban con enfado a la vez que comenzaban a cristalizarse por el efecto de las lágrimas. Ella, que tanto había remarcado su graduación y sus logros conseguidos frente a él, el eterno Gennin. Ella había sido la autentica "Gennin de pacotilla" del equipo. Naruto había demostrado ser el autentico líder de aquella misión. Siempre supo la verdad, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer en todo momento, mientras ella lo degradaba, criticaba e insultaba, ajena a la verdad.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella finalmente cerrando sus ojos en un vano intentar para evitar que estos volvieran a derramar lagrimas. – ¿Por qué…?

- Tu padre quería que vivieras. Hasta llegó a suplicármelo… y yo le prometí que no te pasaría nada. Que haría que volverías a la aldea viva. Costase lo que costase. – Naruto dejó caer los brazos y bajó la mirada a los pies de ella. – Tu padre no quería perderte e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para ayudarte. Confiar en mí.

- ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo!

Naruto la miró en el preciso momento en que ella alzaba su rostro hacia él, con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

- ¡Sabias que nos estaban usando! ¡Sabias donde nos metíamos y aun así no lo dudaste ni un momento! ¡Sabias lo que iba a ocurrir y aun así… no dudaste en venir conmigo! ¡¿Por qué?!

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido por aquella reacción, sin comprenderla.

- ¡Podías haberte negado! ¡Hacer que otro ocupara tu puesto!

- Se lo prometí a tu padre.

- ¡No le debías nada! – Dijo enfadada a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle por sus mejillas. - No me lo debías a mí…

Naruto sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verla llorar. Al ver su rostro reflejando aquella tristeza. Avanzó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- Estamos vivos. – Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Eso es lo que importa. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Ella cerró sus ojos y agachó su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué… eres así? Después de todo cuanto te han hecho… de cómo te han tratado… incluso mi padre… y yo… - Dejo caer su cabeza al pecho de Naruto. Las imágenes que recordaba del Naruto pequeño y del trato que recibía, las miradas y las burlas se mezclaban con las palabras que ella misma le dedicaba, tachándolo de inútil y de molestia. - ¿Es que eres incapaz de guardar rencor? ¿De pensar únicamente en ti?

Si, le dolía que la hubiesen usado pero más le dolía el saber que Naruto, al que tanto habían humillado y ultrajado, al que ella misma negó querer tener cerca y al que tanto había despreciado, fuera el que cargarse realmente con todo el peso de aquella misión más el de su protección. Si la cosa hubiese sido al revés, y ella hubiese estado en el papel de Naruto, seguramente habría rechazado la misión al momento.

Naruto, en cambio, la miró con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- Espera… ¿estás así de molesta porque me deje usar? ¿Por qué le prometí a tu padre que te protegería?

Ella no le respondió. Alzó sus manos y las colocó en el pecho de Naruto mientras seguía ocultándole el rostro. Él sonrió y la abrazó. Pasaron unos minutos así, sin moverse ni decirse nada.

- Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías? – Le dijo finalmente Ino sin moverse.

Naruto sonrió a la vez que una gota de sudor le resbala por la frente.

- Me lo dicen a menudo.

- ¡Y con razón! – Dijo ella separándose un poco, pero sin romper el abrazo con el que Naruto la mantenía cerca. - ¡De tan bueno que eres, llegas a ser tonto! ¡Meterte en una misión suicida por una estúpida promesa hecha a mi padre! ¡Voy a tener que estar muy cerca de ti para vigilarte y que no hagas más tonterías como esa!

- _"Cuida de ella."_

Naruto volvió a sorprenderse al escuchar de nuevo en su mente aquella voz femenina. Cerró sus ojos y tras unos segundos los volvió a abrir, dedicándole una sonrisa a Ino.

- Yo no diría que protegerte sea una tontería. Lo haré las veces que hagan falta.

Ino enrojeció ante aquel comentario y empujó a Naruto, separándose de él, mientras desviaba su mirada.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No es momento para eso!

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo no…

Con rapidez felina, Ino fue hacia él y le hizo callar. Le puso las manos en su rostro y llevo sus labios a los de él. Naruto se quedó en completo shock, al no esperarse aquella acción. Fueron apenas unos segundos en los que solamente sintió el suave tacto de los labios de ella en los suyos, hasta que se separó lentamente de él.

- Gracias… por todo. – Le dijo ella en voz baja, con los ojos entrecerrados y soltándole el rostro.

Ino se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a la pendiente. Naruto se llevó una mano a sus labios. Aun sentía el tacto de sus labios en los suyos. Parpadeó y finalmente sonrió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Vio como Ino cogía aire y lo soltaba pero, esta vez, era como si al expulsarlo se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima.

- Aunque cuando regresemos me degradaran de rango igualmente. – Dijo ella animada al mismo tiempo que Naruto se colocaba a su lado.

- ¿Por?

- ¡Porque voy a decirles unas cuantas cosas en sus caras a esos vejestorios! – Le dijo ella furiosa y alzando su puño. - Y mi padre encabeza la lista por momentos. El muy... ¡Agh! ¡Cuando lo pille lo voy a…!

Naruto sonrió al oírle decir aquello.

- Bueno, eso sería digno de ver. – Le dijo él imaginándose la escena. Después cambio su semblante a uno más serio y cogió la mano de Ino, sorprendiéndola, y apretándola ligeramente. – Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes. Te lo tenía que haber contado cuando despertamos aquí ayer.

- No importa. – Le dijo ella algo cohibida y devolviéndole el gesto a Naruto, apretando su mano con la de él. – Así ya está bien. Gracias.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y risueña, acompañada por una sonrisa y un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas.


	11. Capitulo 10 - Recuerdos y Verdades 3ª

**Capitulo 10: Sueños, Recuerdos y Verdades (Tercera Parte)**

Ino entrecerró sus ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, apartando varias ramas con sus manos, que le molestaban, para ver mejor. Podía ver la parte del acantilado que daba al País del Fuego pero…

- Maldita sea. – Dijo entre asqueada y sorprendida. – No puede ser.

- Ya había notado que pasaba algo raro. – Le dijo Naruto a su lado, mirando en dirección contraria. – No hemos avanzado nada.

Ino pensaba que aquello no podía ser cierto. Habían estado avanzando, a velocidad no muy elevada pero si lo suficientemente rápido para haber avanzado un buen trecho del bosque, durante unas dos horas, según habían calculado entre los dos. Sin embargo, ante una extraña advertencia de Naruto, ambos se detuvieron y volvieron a subir por esos árboles, para comprobar su posición, y vieron que apenas habían avanzado. Si es que lo había hecho.

- No es posible que hayamos estado corriendo en círculos. – Le dijo la rubia mirándole con incertidumbre.

- Yo tampoco lo creo. - Naruto la miró con el mismo gesto de incertidumbre reflejado en su rostro.

Entonces, ¿qué ocurría en ese bosque? Ambos volvieron a mirar a su alrededor, como si intentaran visualizar algo más. Un punto de referencia pero no había nada más que capas verdes, de los arboles, que sobresalían y se mezclaban con aquellas capas de nubes que flotaban misteriosamente a la misma altura que la vegetación. Pero ahora Ino, al contemplarlas, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

- ¿No hay más nubes, o niebla, que antes? – Preguntó mientras sus ojos recorrían la zona y sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a las ramas.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos e hizo memoria. Sí que parecía haber más que cuando subieron la primera vez. Y aquella imagen, que ahora ambos dos contemplaban, le daba al bosque un aspecto siniestro. Como más oscurecido. Como el de un bosque encantado, típico de las historias y cuentos de terror. Tragó saliva, nervioso. No le gustaban las historias de terror.

- _"Imaginaciones tuyas."_ – Se dijo mentalmente para tranquilizarse con escasos resultados.

Pero a Ino le pasaba algo similar. Solo faltaba un castillo en medio de aquella vegetación y el aullido de algún animal de fondo.

- _"¡No seas tonta!"_ – Se dijo mentalmente.

Ahora que comenzaba a pensar en ello, su imaginación volaba y le comenzaba a jugar malas pasadas.

- _"Monstruos y hombres lobo. Claro, seguro."_ – Se dijo a si misma a modo de burla y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos absurdos e infantiles.

Pero al hacer ese movimiento de negación, le vino un ligero mareo que le obligó a agarrarse con más fuerza a las ramas del árbol.

- ¿Qué…?

Parpadeó y por un momento su visión se nubló. Enseguida reconoció los síntomas. Eran los típicos síntomas que se sentía al sobrexcederse en un entrenamiento y agotar sus reservas de chakra.

- Ino, ¿Qué ocu…?

Cuando Ino le miró apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Naruto desapareció delante de sus narices. Cayó hacia abajo junto a un grito de sorpresa, alertándola.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó ella y rápidamente salto, siguiéndole.

Naruto fue cayendo, golpeándose con algunas ramas, hasta que pudo agarrarse con fuerza a una muy gruesa. Apretó los dientes y elevó su cuerpo como pudo para intentar colocar sus brazos encima de la rama. Pero su cuerpo le pesaba y se sentía agotado.

- _"Maldición."_ – Pensó mirando hacia abajo y notando como sus manos resbalaban.

Ino apareció, como caída del cielo, a su lado y rápidamente acudió en su ayuda. Le cogió de los brazos. Cuando Naruto consiguió subir y estar seguro en la rama de aquel enorme árbol, se quedó completamente quieto, con la cabeza gacha, jadeando y sus manos aun sujetas en los brazos de Ino. Ella también respiraba con pesadez. Mantenía sus manos agarradas en los brazos de Naruto.

- Menudo susto. – Dijo ella, entre jadeos, alzando un poco su mirada para verle. – ¿Que ha pasado?

- No lo sé. – Le respondió él desviando su mirada hacia abajo. – De repente… es como si me hubiese quedado sin chakra.

Naruto tragó saliva sin poder apartar la mirada del suelo. Aun había un largo camino hasta él y una caída, sin el apoyo del chakra, habría sido más que dolorosa.

- Mis pies y manos… se han despegado del tronco y no podía concentrar el chakra para volver a agarrarme a él. – Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante. – Gracias, Ino.

Ella le miró las manos. Notaba, a través de sus brazos, un ligero temblor en ellas. Sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – Le dijo con una pequeña risa y soltándole los brazos. – Me sorprende que tengas tanto aguante pero es normal que estés agotado. Ayer acabaste hecho polvo. Era imposible que te recuperaras tan pronto.

Le colocó una mano en el pecho, a modo de apoyo, y dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante, soltando aire aliviada.

- Menudo susto me has dado, idiota.

- Perdona.

Le dijo Naruto llevando su mano hacia la de Ino. No obstante, la explicación de ella no era posible. Él mismo sintió su cansancio y no era normal. Debería de tener más aguante y chakra más que de sobra para poder llegar a Konoha sin problemas.

Ella sonrió notando la mano de él en la suya. Abrió sus ojos y tuvo la intención de decirle algo a Naruto, pero vio algo en él, en su estomago, que captó su atención. Un dibujo en forma de espiral muy poco visible. Su mano, con la de él aun encima, estaba muy cerca de ese dibujo.

- _"¿Qué es esa marca?"_ – Se preguntó sin apartar la mirada del dibujo.

Enseguida sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. De nuevo, como ayer, notaba ese otro chakra dentro de Naruto. No, ahora lo notaba incluso con más fuerza que el día anterior. Cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse en él. Un chakra rojo como el fuego rodeado por el azul de Naruto. Pero el azul parecía estar debilitándose, haciendo que pequeñas cantidades de ese chakra rojo escaparan. Era un chakra salvaje y cargado de energía negativa. Entonces, y tras sentir como si un animal feroz se lanzara contra ella, Ino separó su mano abruptamente del contacto de Naruto, asustada, echándose hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido por aquel acto.

- Naruto… que… - Ino volvió a mirar al estomago de Naruto pero el dibujo ya no estaba.

Parpadeó unos segundos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

- No es nada. Creo que… el cansancio me está afectando también. Deberíamos bajar cuanto antes.

- Si, yo también lo creo. – Respondió el sonriendo. – No quiero seguir tentando a la suerte más tiempo desde las alturas.

Ino asintió. Miró a Naruto ponerse de pie y mantenerse de nuevo fijado en la rama, concentrando el chakra en sus pies. Ino le imitó y se acercó de nuevo a él, con cierto recelo. Cosa que Naruto notó.

- ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

- Si… es solo que creía que estaba en mejor forma. – Dijo ella rápidamente. – Necesitare mas descanso de lo que pensaba. Nada más.

Sus propias palabras no sonaron muy convincentes pero Naruto no le dio mayor importancia. Ambos, con más cuidado y lentitud que de costumbre, comenzaron el descenso de nuevo a tierra firme. A medida que descendía, Ino podía notar como sus pies y manos se pegaban con menos fuerza a la corteza de los arboles. Lo mismo le pasaba a Naruto.

Dieron un último salto, desde el tronco al suelo, notando que no podrían mantenerse pegados a él por más tiempo. Al caer al suelo, Naruto se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando con pesadez. Ella, en cambio, se apoyó con sus manos en la tierra, doblando sus rodillas, hasta caer en él. Después se echó hacia atrás, sentándose en el suelo.

Tras unos segundos, en que ambos recuperaban el aliento, la chica alzó su mirada para verle. Naruto se mantenía de pie, a su lado y mirando hacia adelante. Varias preguntas rondaban en la mente de la chica. Todas relacionadas con lo que acababa de notar en Naruto.

- _"Ningún ser humano normal puede albergar dos tipos tan distintos de chakra. El de Naruto es azulado, cálido y, de alguna manera, acogedor. Ese otro chakra era todo lo contrario. Era… malvado."_

- Oye, hace rato que te quiero preguntar algo.

Ino despertó de sus pensamientos y vio como Naruto se giraba para verla, con una extraña seriedad en su rostro.

- Desde esta mañana lo vengo notando. Pensaba que eran imaginaciones mías pero…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Has visto u oído a algún animal desde que estamos aquí? - Ino agrandó sus ojos ante aquella pregunta. - Estamos en un bosque. Un lugar en el que normalmente suelen haber todo tipo de animales. ¿Tú has visto siquiera a una triste ardilla?

Ino desvió su mirada de Naruto, pensando en aquello. Ciertamente, lo único que habían visto desde que cayeron a ese lugar habían sido plantas. Plantas y un riachuelo. Nada de animales. Entonces le vino a la mente los troncos caídos y arrancados que vio nada más despertar el día anterior. Aquel tronco arrancado con las marcas de un enorme zarpazo en él.

- No… pero estoy segura que algo debe de haber.

Naruto la miró confuso por aquello.

- Cuando desperté ayer vi algunos de esos árboles caídos. Como si hubiesen sido golpeados y arrancados por la fuerza. Vi las marcas de unas garras en uno de ellos. Unas garras grandes y muy profundas en el tronco. Eso debió de hacerlo algún animal bastante grande… y fuerte.

Naruto agrandó sus ojos y desvió su mirada de la de Ino. Él también recordó la zona que había más delante de donde despertó. Árboles caídos y destrozados.

- _"Fui yo… convertido en ese monstruo."_ – Pensó nervioso.

Se removió inquieto, evitando mirar a Ino. Por enésima vez agradeció que no le pasara nada mientras él estaba convertido en esa cosa. Las últimas ocasiones en que acabó convertido en eso, arremetió sin control contra cualquiera que estuviese cerca. Fuese quien fuese.

La imagen de un mal herido Jiraiya y de Sakura, sujetándose el brazo, aparecieron fugazmente en su mente. Aquello jamás se lo podría perdonar. Aunque no hubiese tenido el control de su propio cuerpo, se sentía responsable por aquellos actos.

- _"Un segundo."_ – Pensó Naruto de repente, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido. – _"Cuando soy esa cosa… siempre atacó a la persona que tengo más cercana."_

Se giró rápidamente hacia Ino. Ella parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

- _"Si Ino era la única que estaba conmigo… ¿Por qué no la ataqué?"_

Naruto arrugó su entrecejo, pensando en ello. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. A los arboles.

- _"Ataqué a esos árboles en vez de atacarla a ella. ¿Por qué?"_

- _"Cuida de ella."_

Tan pronto escucho de nuevo aquellas palabras, dicha por una voz femenina, le vino otro golpe de cansancio. Su vista se nubló y sintió como su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio. Dio un torpe paso, para intentar no caer al suelo, a la vez que alzaba una mano hacia su cabeza. Volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación, aquel dolor en su cabeza, que sintió el día anterior al despertar en el bosque. Después todo fue oscuridad.

######################################################################

La tarde estaba llegando a la aldea. Era diez de Octubre y faltaba poco para que diera comienzo el festival de Konoha. Todo estaba preparado para una larga noche donde los aldeanos celebrarían la victoria contra el zorro de nueve colas, derrotado once años atrás. Pero, mientras los aldeanos se preparaban y vestían para acudir a tal evento, en un pequeño apartamento de la zona noreste de la aldea, estaba teniendo lugar otro evento con no tanta trascendencia para los quehaceres de la aldea.

- Entiendo tus dudas, Naruto. – Hiruzen Sarutobi cerró sus ojos y apoyó sus manos, entrelazándolas, encima de la mesa. – Pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Al menos no como tú lo deseas.

Naruto, sentado al lado del anciano, apartó la mirada de él sin ocultar su gesto de decepción. Miró su plato, con los restos de una pequeña tarta de cumpleaños que el anciano le había llevado ese medio día para celebrar su cumpleaños. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza encima de sus piernas, ocultos bajo la mesa. Era demasiado pedir que el anciano le resolviera todas las dudas para fijarse una meta.

Ese pequeño detalle de decepción no paso desapercibido para el Anbu que acompañaba en esa ocasión al Hokage. Llevaba puesta una máscara de perro y su cabello era grisáceo. Se mantenía en todo momento de pie, cerca de la entrada al apartamento del niño, como si se tratase de una estatua, observándolo todo.

- Las respuestas que estas buscando es algo que deberás hallar por ti mismo con el paso del tiempo. Aun es muy pronto para que te fijes un objetivo real. – Sarutobi echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Junto las manos en su espalda y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño espacio que era el salón del apartamento de Naruto, pasando por detrás del muchacho, que mantenía la vista en el plato. – Nadie nace sabiéndolo todo, Naruto. Por eso, algunas veces, no nos queda otra que ir probando de recorrer distintos caminos para encontrar uno que verdaderamente nos dé un motivo por el que queramos recorrerlo. Uno por el que queramos avanzar por él, sin dudarlo, por lo que nos aguarda al final.

- ¿Y si ese camino estuviese en otro sitio? – Preguntó Naruto, mirando de forma lastimera al anciano. - ¿Y si no estuviese hecho para ser un ninja?

- Entiendo tu frustración, hijo. – Sarutobi sonrió de manera afable y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole lentamente el pelo. – Lamento no poder decirte nada ahora mismo que te pueda ayudar. Pero si puedo decirte una cosa.

El anciano amplió su sonrisa y se inclinó levemente hacia él, como si le fuese a contar un pequeño secreto.

- Tienes en tu interior más de lo necesario para convertirte en un gran shinobi, Naruto. Uno muy grande. – Le dijo y Naruto le miró como si no acabara de creérselo.

- Lo llevas en la sangre.

Naruto, sorprendido, giró su cabeza hacia el Anbu. Eran las primeras palabras que le había oído decir a esa persona desde que entrase con el anciano a su casa. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Sarutobi apartó la mano de la cabeza de Naruto y carraspeó, lanzándole una discreta mirada de advertencia al Anbu, y captando de nuevo la atención de Naruto.

- De todas formas, Naruto. ¿Eso es de lo único que querías hablarme? – Pregunto sonriendo muy animadamente Sarutobi. – Por que ha llegado a mis oídos que te has hecho muy amigo de Ino Yamanaka y esperaba que me mencionaras ese detalle.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Preguntó Naruto asombrado, con cierta vergüenza reflejada en su rostro y levantándose de la silla al mismo tiempo.

Sarutobi no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al verle. Se colocó ambas manos en la espalda y le lanzó una discreta mirada al Anbu.

- Me lo dijo un pajarito.

El anciano volvió a mirar al muchacho. Su nerviosismo no había desaparecido. Naruto se rascaba la nuca y la escena casi parecía la de un abuelo que acababa de enterarse del secreto de su nieto. Al menos así lo veía el Anbu, que sonreía tras su máscara.

- Bueno… si, somos amigos. – Dijo Naruto algo avergonzado.

- Mas que eso, tengo entendido. ¿Te lo pasas bien con ella?

Naruto alzó su mirada al anciano y rápidamente una sonrisa adornó su cara.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió sin dudarlo. – Es muy lista. Me ha ayudado un montón en la academia y es… bueno…

Naruto dudó unos segundos. Iba a decir que era de las mejores alumnas de la academia pero hacia meses que ya no era así.

- Es muy divertida. – Dijo finalmente sin mencionar ese dato. – Un poco pesada algunas veces pero… no sé… no me la imagino de otro modo, la verdad. Siempre se le ocurre alguna cosa para divertirnos y nunca me ha criticado como todos los demás.

- Ya veo. – Asintió Sarutobi divertido al ver las reacciones del muchacho al describir a su primera amiga.

- Bueno… Shikamaru y Chouji tampoco lo hacen y también vamos con ellos pero… no es lo mismo. Me caen bien y hemos jugado juntos pero… no sé, con ella es diferente.

Naruto desvió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos pensando en ese último detalle.

- _"Mejores amigos."_

Naruto sonrió al pensar en ello pero rápidamente recordó lo vivido con el padre de Ino en el parque. Su rostro se ensombreció. Comenzó a recordar como todos los aldeanos le miran y le tratan.

- _"Cuanto más cerca esta de ti… más daño le acabas haciendo."_

Sarutobi notó el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Naruto. De la alegría había pasado al dolor. A la amargura.

- Ino me ha ayudado un montón. En cambio yo… creo que solo la he metido en problemas.

El Hokage cerró sus ojos y lanzó un lastimero suspiro, sabiendo a donde llevaba esa conversación.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Le preguntó caminando lentamente hasta pasar por al lado del muchacho.

- Su padre… no. – Naruto se giró para ver a Sarutobi. Este le daba la espalda mientras caminaba, a paso lento, hacia una de las ventanas que había en el salón. - ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué todos me tratan así? ¿Por qué estar conmigo le hace daño a Ino?

El Hokage giró su rostro para ver de reojo a Naruto. El dolor y el daño que reflejaba su cara eran más que evidentes y aquello supuso un duro golpe para el anciano.

- Ya veo. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y alzando una mano para masajearse la frente con sus dedos. - Algunas personas temen aquello que no pueden ver… o se niegan a ver o entender. Para otras, simplemente, les resulta más fácil odiarlo y despreciarlo para darle un significado a lo que sienten… y han perdido.

Naruto miró al anciano sin saber, sin entender realmente, de que estaba hablando. Sarutobi dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Naruto, volviéndole a colocar la mano en la cabeza. Le revolvió su rebelde cabellera con lentitud a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa que mostraba agotamiento.

- Lo lamento muchísimo, Naruto. Lo siento de veras.

Naruto alzaba su mirada, para ver al Hokage tras su brazo, sin llegar a entender aquella disculpa que parecía estar dándole.

- Esas preguntas… tampoco te las puedo responder ahora mismo. Solo espero que, cuando llegue el día, puedas perdonarme.

- Maestro Hokage. – Anuncio el Anbu, repentinamente, moviéndose hacia Sarutobi. Cargaba su capa y sombrero junto a una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. – Es casi la hora.

Sarutobi asintió y con lentitud recogió la capa y el sombrero, colocándoselo.

- Lamento tener que irme más temprano hoy, Naruto. Tengo asuntos que atender antes de esta noche. – Por último, cogió la caja y sonrió entregándosela a Naruto. – Una vez más, feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto la cogió ilusionado y no tardó en abrirla. Al quitar la tapa, con el logotipo de la hoja encima, vio que se trataba de un autentico y genuino traje de ninja de color naranja.

- Cuando regreséis a la academia las clases serán mucho más duras. Comenzaran las pruebas y los exámenes físicos con lo que se aconseja que vayáis ya con la ropa acorde para ello. Espero que te guste y que te sea cómodo.

Naruto sonrió y asintió con fuerza. Su propio uniforme de ninja. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Le dio un abrazo rápido al anciano a modo de agradecimiento.

- _"Se lo tengo que enseñar a Ino."_ – Pensó muy animado. Ahora los juegos de shinobis entre ellos subirían de categoría con ese uniforme.

El anciano y el Anbu se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida del apartamento. El Anbu la abrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara el Hokage. Esté se detuvo y alzó el rostro, como si acabara de recordar algo.

- Ho, si, una cosa más, Naruto. – El anciano volvió a mirar de perfil a Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Si esa chica, Ino, de verdad te ha ayudado tanto, no olvides agradecérselo y devolverle el favor. Si de verdad sois tan cercanos el uno con el otro, nada ni nadie podrá romper esa amistad. Es un fuerte vínculo que una vez ha sido creado ya nada puede romperlo. Ni siquiera el tiempo.

Naruto ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, sin comprenderlo del todo. Finalmente ambos adultos se despidieron del muchacho y le dejaron solo en su casa. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Naruto corrió con el traje hacia su cuarto. Lo dejo encima de la cama y decidió que esa noche lo usaría para ir al festival y enseñárselo a Ino.

Miró hacia una silla que había cerca de su cama. Allí había, mal doblada, una capa marrón, de las que usan los Anbu cuando salen de viaje, y las dos mascaras que robaron el día anterior. Se acercó para coger la máscara del tejón.

- _"Vendrás… ¿verdad?"_ – Se preguntó Naruto mirando la máscara.

No había sabido nada de Ino desde el día anterior, cuando su padre se la llevo. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y sonrió. No, lo habían prometido. Conocía a Ino y conociéndola… ella haría todo lo que pudiera para acudir. Estaba convencido.

######################################################################

Ino se sorprendió al escuchar algo pesado caer al suelo, muy cerca de ella. Al mirar hacia el lugar donde se produjo ese sonido, vio que se trataba de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto!

Rápidamente se movió a su lado y le zarandeó. Parecía estar dormido. Llevó una mano hacia su cara y le golpeó varias veces, esperando una respuesta. No fue así.

- _"¿Qué te ha pasado?"_ – Se preguntó nerviosa. – _"Pero si estabas bien… ¿no?"_

Comenzó a examinarlo. Solo veía en él los efectos normales de falta de chakra y cansancio. Naruto parecía haberse desmayado por agotamiento. Pero no parecía estar tan agotado como para acabar de ese modo.

Mientras lo examinaba, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el estomago de Naruto. El dibujo con forma de espiral que vio antes volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Ahora era más vistoso, como si estuviese más marcado. Enseguida noto también, de nuevo, el chakra rojo y parecía estar repartiendo chakra al resto del cuerpo de Naruto. Como reponiendo la falta de chakra que el cuerpo tenia con el suyo.

- No… - Dijo rápidamente Ino, entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos cerca del dibujo. – No está reponiendo el chakra faltante… esta… ¿invadiéndolo?

El chakra azul de Naruto rodeaba y mantenía encerrado al rojo pero ahora parecía que era el rojo el que estaba encerrando al azul. O al menos lo intentaba. Ese chakra rojo parecía tener conciencia propia.

- ¿Qué es lo que eres? – Dijo concentrándose de nuevo en él pero su visión no tardó en nublarse de nuevo.

Perdió su equilibrio y tuvo que apoyar una mano en el suelo. Llevó su otra mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente somnolienta y cansada.

- ¿Qué… pasa…?

Todo empezó a darle vueltas y acabó cayendo al lado de Naruto. Luchaba, con las pocas fuerzas que sentía, para mantenerse despierta e intentar moverse pero, finalmente, acabó cediendo ante aquel extraño cansancio. Sus ojos se cerraron y todo quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad.

######################################################################

La pequeña Ino Yamanaka terminó de atarse la coleta. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo y se echó su ya larga melena por su espalda. Se miró, por tercera vez, al espejo y sonrió satisfecha.

Las clases en la academia se volverían más serias, en términos de pruebas y prácticas, con lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya había estrenado su primer traje de ninja para habituarse a ellos y acomodarse. Su madre había insistido en que el suyo se lo haría ella, lejos de ir a comprarlo a medida como quería su padre. El conjunto era morado y lo formaba un chaleco de cuello alto y una falda con oberturas en ambos lados. Eso más una especie de vendaje especial que le cubría el estomago y las piernas. Unos calentadores para sus brazos, de color blanco y morado, a juego con el resto del traje. Su primer traje oficial de kunoichi, echo enteramente por su madre.

Lo único que seguía fallando en el reflejo del espejo… era su rostro. Volvió a pasarse una mano por sus ojos, como si así pudiera borrar las marcas de haber estado llorando desde el día anterior. Nunca antes había visto así a su padre. Si lo había visto enfadado pero nunca como lo vio ayer. Tan aterrador.

- _"Aunque te lo ganaste por engañarles."_

Aun así, y a pesar del severo castigo impuesto por su padre, ella decidió escapar esa noche de casa. Había prometido ir con Naruto al festival y ella cumpliría su palabra. Además, quería ir para enseñarle el vestido al muchacho.

- _"Se quedara con la boca abierta."_ – Se dijo a si misma asintiendo nuevamente frente al espejo.

Con lentitud y nerviosismo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo. Se dirigió lo más silenciosamente posible que podía hacia las escaleras para bajar a la planta baja de la mansión Yamanaka. Las bajó y al llegar al último escalón miró a ambos lados. Ni rastro de su padre ni de ningún miembro importante del clan. Perfecto.

Rodeó la escalera y fue directamente hacia el jardín. Allí había un acceso trasero a la tienda de flores que regentaba su madre, pegada a los recintos del clan. Saldría de casa usando la floristería para no ser vista por nadie. La tienda estaba cerrada esa tarde por lo que, en principio, su madre tampoco debería de estar en ella. Era un plan perfecto.

Pero tampoco le importaba ser vista por su madre. Ella parecía ser mucho más comprensiva a sus escapadas con Naruto. Casi parecía que disfrutaba de ver como ella se enfrentaba a la autoridad que su padre le imponía, desafiando sus órdenes. Su madre era muy extraña, a ojos de los demás. No actuaba como el resto de madres y tenía un carácter muy diferente pero divertido para ella. Era su mejor amiga y confidente sin contar a Naruto.

Llegó a la puerta trasera, cercana a los muros de separación del recinto, y la abrió despacio. Estaba abierta con lo que su madre estaba dentro o estaba haciendo algo en el almacén. Tragó saliva y se metió dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La puerta daba a un pasillo largo y no muy ancho. La primera puerta a su derecha daba al almacén y estaba cerrada. Fue andando, poco a poco, pasando otras dos puertas, y se detuvo nada más oír unas voces provenientes del interior de la tienda.

- _"¿Clientes? No, está cerrado."_ – Pensó pero la voz que escuchaba era claramente la de su madre.

Siguió avanzando con más cuidado por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este. El aroma de las flores ya impregnaba el ambiente. Esa fragancia siempre le había encantado. Era la fragancia que rodeaba siempre a su madre. Llegó hasta el hueco de una puerta, cuya única forma de pasar era a través de una cortinilla de tiras de colores. Al otro lado estaba la tienda.

- Debo irme ya.

Ino se detuvo en seco y se pegó a la pared, justo al lado de la cortinilla. Esa era la voz de su padre. Estaba en la tienda.

- El consejo no tardara en reunirse y quiero hablar con el tercero antes de que empiece la sesión de hoy.

- ¿Con el Tercero? – Preguntó una voz femenina que Ino reconoció. Su madre. - ¿No crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?

Ino tragó saliva y movió un poco su cabeza para ver a través de la cortinilla. La primera figura que vio, tras el mostrador de la floristería, era la de su madre. Se trataba de una mujer de aspecto atlético y cabello castaño. Le llegaba hasta los hombros y un gracioso flequillo le caía por un lateral de la cara. Sus ojos eran de un color verde, idénticos a los de Ino. Iba vestida con un pantalón vaquero ajustado y una camiseta de manga corta blanca. Encima llevaba una especie de delantal rojo con el dibujo de la floristería impreso en él.

- Tengo que tomar cartas en este asunto, Noriko. – Dijo Inoichi muy convencido. Ino no podía verlo pero por la dirección donde estaba mirando su madre, debía de estar cerca de la entrada principal de la tienda. – En clase se sienta junto a él. Forman equipo para las actividades de la academia. Sus notas han comenzado a descender desde que está a su lado. ¡Y nos ha mentido para estar cerca de…!

- ¡Ho, vamos, por favor! – Cortó Noriko rápidamente alzando una mano, como si espantara una mosca. - ¡Como si tu nunca hubieses mentido a tus padres! ¡Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, Inoichi!

- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Esta situación es completamente diferente!

- Son solo niños. – Volvió a decir Noriko en un tono de voz más pausado y tranquilo.

- _"Están hablando de Naruto y de mi."_ – Pensó nerviosa.

Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa surgió en su interior. Culpa que por un momento le instó a volver a la mansión y encerrarse en su cuarto, donde debía de estar.

- El Hokage en persona le metió en la academia junto a los demás niños. ¿De verdad crees que si el chico fuese peligroso él lo hubiera permitido?

Aquello captó la atención de Ino que volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la tienda. Puso todos sus sentidos en alerta.

- Sarutobi fue demasiado blando. Ese niño no es normal y lo sabes.

- ¿No deberías darle al menos un voto de confianza?

- Ese niño es una amenaza para todo aquel que esté cerca de él. No quiero que mi hija salga perjudicada por ello.

- Escucha, se que lo has notado. Ese chico le hace mucho bien a nuestra hija. En estas semanas la he visto sonreír. Sonreír de verdad. No por obligaciones o estupideces sobre apariencias y prestigio para el clan. A ella no le gusta eso. No puede ser ella misma. – Noriko apoyó una mano en el mostrador, mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba su marido. – Con ese chico sí lo es. ¿Su felicidad no vale más que cualquier otra cosa?

- Con el tiempo, no valdrá.

- Solo porque ya tienes una imagen preconcebida de él. Todos en esta aldea la tenéis. Dale una oportunidad al chico, Inoichi. Te sorprenderá.

Ino mantuvo el silencio, casi ni respiraba, a la espera de poder escuchar algo más que pudiera responder a las dudas que se generaba siempre con Naruto. Sus padres lo sabían. Sabían lo que había tras el secretismo impuesto por todos alrededor de su mejor amigo. Esa conversación lo delataba. Escuchó la puerta de la tienda abrirse junto al traqueteo de una campanilla que lo anunciaba.

- Hablaré con Sarutobi de todos modos. No prometo nada. – Dijo Inoichi con un tono de voz más bajo. - Ino permanecerá castigada hasta mañana así que no la dejes salir al festival, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y Noriko se cruzó de brazos, soltando un bufido de molestia.

- Que cabezón eres, cariño. – Dijo en voz baja con un deje de molestia. Después desvió sus ojos hacia la cortinilla. – No está bien espiar a los adultos cuando hablan.

Ino dio un respingo y se sintió capturada, de nuevo, por su madre. Estaba claro que no podía ocultarse de ella. ¿Cómo lo hacía para descubrirla siempre? Suspiró y con cierto pesar, traspasó la cortinilla. Noriko la recibió con los brazos cruzados y una diminuta sonrisa.

- Vaya. – Dijo mirando a su hija de arriba abajo. – Te queda bien. ¿Su primer uso iba a ser para escabullirte de casa?

Ino sonrió ligeramente avergonzada y desvió su mirada de su madre.

- Es que… veras, mama… yo…

- Ya, si lo entiendo. Querías enseñárselo a ese chico, ¿verdad? A Naruto.

Ino agrandó sus ojos y miró directamente a su madre, sorprendida y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Esta se apoyó con sus brazos en el mostrador y sonrió divertida ante la reacción de su hija.

- Se parece bastante a lo que solía usar yo hace unos años. – Le dijo Noriko mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa picaresca. – Me alegra que te guste.

Ino parpadeó y miró confusa a su madre.

- Pero… tú no fuiste kunoichi, ¿verdad, mama?

- No, no lo fui. Ya te contare esa historia en otro momento, cielo. Ahora… – Noriko no borró su sonrisa pero sus ojos miraron a Ino de una forma un poco más seria. - ¿Qué pensabas hacer, jovencita?

Ino agachó la vista hacia el suelo. De nuevo su madre se adelantó a lo que pensaba e iba a decirle.

- Ibas a ir al festival con ese chico, ¿verdad?

La cara de su hija fue suficiente respuesta para Noriko. Sonrió y se inclinó un poco más en el mostrador.

- Vamos dime, ¿cómo es ese chico? Naruto. – La sonrisa de su madre se amplio. - ¿Es mono?

- ¡Mama! – Gritó roja de vergüenza y Noriko volvió a reír.

Ino miró a su madre. Tras unos segundos, y con las manos juntas detrás de ella, desvió su rostro, avergonzada.

- Es… mono… - Dijo finalmente en voz baja. - Y divertido… aunque le cuesta mostrar esa faceta. Me lo paso muy bien con él. También es muy torpe el pobre. – Dijo ella riendo ante este último comentario. – Pero siempre intenta hacerlo lo mejor que puede. En todo. No le he visto rendirse. A veces da la sensación de que parece perdido… de no encajar pero… no sé. Me gusta estar con él.

Ino alzó una mano hacia su otro brazo, apretándolo ligeramente mientras desviaba su mirada de su madre.

- No sé explicarlo pero es diferente a como cuando estoy con Shikamaru o Chouji. Con él es como…

¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo explicar algo que a ella misma le costaba entender?

- Como si pudieras abrirte más con él que con cualquier otro chico o chica de tu edad. Ser más tu misma. Por eso es tu mejor amigo.

Ino miró de nuevo a su madre, asombrada, y asintió con lentitud. De nuevo su madre parecía poder leerle la mente más que cualquier otro miembro del clan Yamanaka. Aunque ella no pertenecía al clan, oficialmente hablando.

Su madre amplió su sonrisa y alzó una mano para apoyar su cabeza en ella.

- Vaya, pues si que te ha calado hondo el chico.

- ¡Mama!

Su madre volvió a reír al verla enrojecer y ponerse nerviosa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un divertido color rojo. Volvió a desviar su mirada de su madre.

- Oye, mama… - Dijo la niña poniéndose un poco más seria. - ¿Por qué esta mal que me acerqué a Naruto? ¿Por qué todos lo miran y le tratan tan mal? No ha hecho nada malo… ¿verdad?

Noriko borró rápidamente su sonrisa. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos, pensando en cómo poder darle una explicación a su hija. Finalmente alargó un brazo hasta coger una rosa. Pertenecía a un ramo bastante elaborado que debería de haber estado preparando y que estaba en un lateral del mostrador. La flor que había cogido no estaba aun tratada y aun mantenía sus espinas.

- Naruto es como una de estas rosas, Ino. – Explicó su madre alzándola frente a su cara e Ino se acercó más al mostrador, mirando también la flor. – Puedes acercarte a ella y contemplar su belleza pero si te aproximas demasiado, sin cuidado, acabaras herida. – La mujer apretó ligeramente sus dedos y las espinas se clavaron en ellos, provocando que salieran pequeñas gotas de sangre. - No porque ella quiera ni por que tú lo busques… pero acabaras herida y eso es lo que tu padre quiere evitar. Que salgas herida por acercarte demasiado a él.

Ino miró la mano de su madre sin entenderlo del todo. Naruto no era peligroso… o eso creía ella.

- Pero él no es peligroso. Más bien es todo lo contrario.

- Él no, pero todo cuanto lo rodea sí y ese es el miedo que tiene tu padre. Que te utilicen para hacerle daño a él y, por ello, tú salgas lastimada.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño? ¿Por qué?

Noriko dejo la rosa en el mostrador y suspiró cansadamente.

- Es algo que aun no estás preparada para entender, cariño. Pero algún día lo entenderás. Cuando seas una autentica kunoichi.

- Aun así… es mi mejor amigo y quiero estar con él. No lo dejare solo.

Noriko la miró durante unos segundos, sorprendida por aquella afirmación tan segura a pesar de la situación vivida ayer con Inoichi. Finalmente sonrió y rodeó el mostrador acercándose a su hija. Se arrodilló delante de ella para estar más a su altura y mirarla con complicidad.

- ¿Sabes? Realmente te pareces más a mí de lo que pensaba. Ahora tengo mucha más curiosidad por él. – Noriko le guiño un ojo a su hija. - Tienes que presentármelo.

Ino sonrió ante aquello. Pero el recuerdo de su padre le hizo borrar la sonrisa rápidamente.

- No te preocupes por tu padre. – Le dijo su madre, de nuevo, como si le pudiera leer la mente. – Cambiara de opinión, créeme. Solo necesita que lo guíen un poco. Como a todos los hombres.

- Entonces… ¿a ti no te molesta?

En respuesta, Noriko sonrió, cerró los ojos y señalo con la cabeza la puerta de salida de la tienda.

- Anda ve, que te estará esperando, ¿no?

Ino sonrió y abrazó a su madre. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Pero no os estéis mucho tiempo por ahí. – Le dijo algo más seria. - Regresad enseguida a casa cuando vayan a empezar los fuegos artificiales. No es seguro sin compañía de un adulto.

- ¡Vale! – Le respondió Ino separándose de ella y corriendo hacia la puerta.

######################################################################

El lugar donde habían quedado era el puesto de ramen que se encontraba en una esquina que daba a la calle principal. Naruto miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor. Caminaba de un lado a otro del puesto de ramen, intentando no ser una molestia para los transeúntes que paseaban por la zona o se dirigían al puesto.

La noche ya había caído prácticamente y pasaba de la hora acordada. La muchacha aun no había aparecido.

- _"¿Y si no viene?"_ – Pensó girándose hacia una callejuela que había detrás del puesto de ramen.

La idea de volver a su casa se le pasó por la mente pero la desechó rápidamente. No, lo habían prometido y por él no seria. Cumpliría su palabra.

- _"¿Y si está castigada y no la dejan venir?"_

Aquello si era una verdadera posibilidad. Se detuvo a un lado de la zona donde habían colocado unas mesas y sillas para el puesto de ramen. Si estaba castigada, por mucho que lo hubieran prometido, no aparecería.

- Disculpa. – Le dijo una voz y Naruto se giro rápidamente.

Una pareja joven le miraba sonrientes. Naruto se disculpó y les dejo pasar hacia la zona de las mesas. Ellos le hicieron una reverencia dándole las gracias. Asombrado, tuvo que reconocerle el merito a Ino. La idea de la máscara al final había resultado ser un acierto. Nadie le prestaba atención y se mantenía en un segundo plano que le sorprendía. Nadie le miraba ni señalaba como siempre pasaba. Solo era uno más entre la multitud. Un niño más disfrazado de Anbu.

Sintió rugir sus tripas. El olor al ramen le invadía por completo y había comenzado a sentir apetito. De nuevo, miro hacia la callejuela de detrás del puesto de ramen con la idea de volver por ella hacia su casa, en el barrio residencial.

Volvió a mirar hacia un lado y al otro del puesto de ramen, indeciso. Se debatía por seguir esperando a Ino, convencido cada vez mas de que no iba a venir porque la habían castigado, regresar a casa y pasar otro años más en soledad esa noche o intentar recorrer él solo el festival, aprovechándose de su máscara y de la capa para que nadie le reconozca.

Por suerte, para él, la mayoría de los niños y niñas de la aldea acudían disfrazados al festival. La gran mayoría como él, de Anbu. Otros simplemente vestían algún traje normal con varias herramientas de juguete encima con alguna falsa cinta de ninja alrededor de su cabeza.

De repente sintió como una mano se colocaba en su hombro y rápidamente se giró. Su desanimo desapareció al ver a Ino Yamanaka, vestida con un pantalón blanco y una camiseta violeta, enfrente de él, sonriéndole y saludándole con una mano.

- ¡Ino! – Gritó girándose por completo hacia ella, lleno de alegría. Al final si había aparecido. – Pensaba que no…

No pudo acabar la frase. Con un rápido movimiento, Ino Yamanaka le había golpeado en el estomago con fuerza. Se llevó las manos a la zona afectada y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Eres una autentica molestia, zorro asqueroso. – Le dijo Ino cambiando por completo su semblante y con dos figuras, disfrazadas de Anbu, apareciendo detrás de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Se que no es viernes pero, dadas las fechas en las que nos encontramos, dudo que el viernes pudiera publicarlo a tiempo así que me he adelantado. Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, uno de los que mas me ha costado desarrollar y, de momento, el mas largo hasta la fecha publicado.

Para los siguientes capítulos lamento decir que he de tomarme un tiempo y, esta vez si, para la semana siguiente no podre subir la continuación. No se cuando podrá estar preparada pero intentare que sea lo antes posible.

Gracias por leer, por comentar y Feliz Navidad a todos ^^


	12. Capitulo 11 - Recuerdos y Verdades 4ª

**Capitulo 11: Sueños, Recuerdos y Verdades (Cuarta Parte)**

Ino adelantó camino usando una de las callejuelas paralelas a la calle principal. Pese a no estar tan aglomerada de gente, tuvo que moverse entre parejas, familias y grupos de amigos que iban y venían a lo largo y ancho de ella. Giró en la siguiente callejuela que daba directamente a la calle principal. Por poco chocó contra dos personas que salían de ella.

- Perdón. – Se disculpó al pasar por en medio de ambas con rapidez y sin verlas siquiera.

Paso por varias cajas apiladas y un par de cubos de basura hasta que por fin salió a la calle principal. El ambiente bullicioso y fiestero embotó sus sentidos. Música, gritos y algún petardo que sonaba de fondo. Se metió en medio de la calle y caminó, a paso lento, la poca distancia que le separaba del puesto de ramen.

Tardó un poco en llegar a la entrada principal del establecimiento por la cantidad de gente que había. Ese día la aldea parecía recibir visitantes de todas las ciudades cercanas y de la propia capital del país. Se apartó de la multitud y se colocó a un lateral de la entrada del restaurante, llamado Ichiraku.

- Por fin. – Se dijo en voz baja a sí misma, suspirando cansadamente.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Naruto con la mirada. Si le había hecho caso, debería de llevar puesta la máscara del zorro. No podía evitar imaginar en lo que pensaría el chico al verla usando su nuevo atuendo. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Le quedaría bien? ¿Qué le diría? Se sentía un poco ansiosa por verle y ver la cara que pondría al verla. Aquellos pensamientos la ponían un poco nerviosa.

- _"Vaya, pues si que te ha calado hondo el chico."_

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente y sus nervios aumentaron a la vez que un ligero tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas. ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en eso? ¿Y por que aquello le ponía tan nerviosa?

Intentó dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos raros y volvió a buscar a Naruto con la mirada. Vio a unos cuantos chicos de su edad, más o menos, con mascaras puestas y alguno con una capa del Anbu a modo de disfraz completo. Corrían calle arriba y calle abajo mientras otros tantos parecían rodear algunas de las casetas que habían colocado por toda la calle. De Naruto, ni rastro. Lo curioso es que no necesito ver las mascaras de los que usaban aquellas capas para saber que ninguno era Naruto. No, Naruto no estaba cerca.

- _"Quizás… no ha venido."_ – Pensó sintiéndose un poco decepcionada pero rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. – _"No, lo prometimos." _

Y él nunca faltaba a una promesa. Al menos a ninguna que le había hecho a ella hasta ahora. Era otra de las cosas buenas que Naruto le había demostrado. Si decía o prometía algo lo cumplía, como podía, y ella decidió seguir ese ejemplo también. Prometió que iría con él al festival, para mostrárselo, y cumpliría con esa promesa.

- _"La que me espera cuando se entere mi padre."_ – Pensó con cierto temor al recordar el enfado de su padre el día de ayer.

- Perdona. – Dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al girarse se vio con una pareja joven que salía del Ichiraku. - ¿Nos dejas pasar?

Ino asintió, disculpándose, y se apartó hacia un lado. La pareja parecía dirigirse a una pequeña zona, al lado del Ichiraku, donde habían preparado varias mesas y sillas. La mayoría de ellas se encontraban ya ocupadas.

- ¡Marchando!

Ino miró hacia el interior tras escuchar aquel grito. Estaba a rebosar de gente y un hombre y una mujer se movían con bastante soltura detrás de los fogones. Vio a una chica, algo más mayor que ella, de pelo marrón y un pañuelo atado a su cabeza, moverse con agilidad detrás de la barra, sirviendo los tazones de ramen. Arriba, con una enorme pancarta, se informaba de la inauguración del restaurante.

- _"Podríamos probarlo."_ – Pensó Ino viendo como los clientes de la barra devoraban los tazones con suma rapidez.

Estar los dos juntos, en un restaurante para cenar. Aquel pensamiento volvió a ponerla nerviosa y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse al imaginarse sentada con Naruto a su lado, los dos solos.

- Aparta, mocosa.

Ino recibió un pequeño empujón, despertándola de su ensoñación. Un hombre bastante corpulento entraba en su interior, maldiciendo en voz baja. Ino le dedicó una furibunda mirada, molesta por haberla sacada de su ensoñación, y después le sacó la lengua.

Volvió a mirar hacia el exterior y se movió hacia un lateral del puesto de ramen. Se quedó cerca de la zona de las mesas, intentando no ser un estorbo para nadie más que se dirigiera al lugar o saliera de él. Se apoyó de espaldas a uno de los postes de madera, que usaban para sujetar las luces y adornos para el festival, con las manos detrás de ella. Así pasaron varios minutos y ni rastro de Naruto.

- _"Solo he venido unos minutos tarde."_ – Pensó ligeramente decepcionada y la idea de que Naruto no había ido, ni iba a acudir, se hacía más latente en ella.

Suspiró, bajando su vista al suelo. Después de la escena de ayer, y las palabras dichas a Naruto por parte de su padre, que acudiera al festival seria un…

- _"¿Qué es eso?"_ – Pensó al mirar algo del suelo y que captó su atención.

Dio unos pasos, adentrándose en la zona de las mesas, y recogió un objeto que, por razones desconocidas, se le hacía sumamente familiar. Se trataba de una máscara rota, partida casi por la mitad y cuyo dibujo había llamado su atención eran tres finas líneas debajo del ojo.

- _"¿Esta es…?"_

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos avisar a alguien. No me parece bien.

- Es el chico zorro. ¿A quién le importa?

- _"¿Chico zorro?"_ – Pensó Ino mirando a los ocupantes de la mesa más cercana.

Había dos personas sentadas en ella. Un hombre calvo, que parecía bastante bebido, y otro muy delgado, que parecía el preocupado. Ino apretó, inconscientemente y con un poco de fuerza, el trozo de mascara. Un sentimiento de preocupación acababa de surgir. Ese nombre… no era la primera vez que oía a alguien llamar así a Naruto a sus espaldas.

- Mira… iré a buscar a alguien para dar aviso. – Dijo el delgado con intención de levantarse de la mesa. - No me quedare tranquilo si no…

- ¡¿Es que te preocupa ese monstruo?! – Dijo enfurecido el calvo, alzando su voz, y golpeando la mesa con su mano. - ¡¿Después de lo que nos hizo lo que lleva dentro?!

- ¡Calla! – Dijo rápidamente el delgado, preocupado. - ¡Esta prohibido! ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Qué más da? ¿Crees que hoy controlaran esa estúpida ley del silencio? – El calvo cogió el vaso y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente. – Espero que le den una buena tunda.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Solo es…

- ¡PARECE un niño! – Corto rápidamente el calvo, dando un golpe en su mesa con el vaso y derramando parte de su contendió en ella. – Ambos sabemos lo que es realmente. No lo trates como una persona normal. No lo merece.

- Pero… aunque sean unos críos no…

De repente el calvo desvió sus ojos y atención del hombre delgado hacia Ino, percatándose por fin de la presencia de la niña. Más concretamente en el trozo de mascara que sujetaba. La chica los miraba nerviosa y expectante. No sabía muy bien porque pero estaba convencida de que hablaban de Naruto. Algo muy dentro de ella se lo decía.

- ¿Qué haces con eso mocosa? – Preguntó el calvo señalándola con un dedo pero sin soltar el vaso de la misma mano. El delgado se giró sorprendido para verla. - ¡Arrójalo por ahí!

- El niño que la llevaba… ¿Estuvo aquí? – Dijo algo nerviosa y dando un paso hacia ellos.

- Tsk, niño dice… - El calvo volvió a poner su atención al vaso.

Ino desvió su mirada al delgado. Parecía el más sensato de los dos.

- Es mi amigo. Quedé aquí con él.

- ¡¿Tu amigo?! – Gritó de nuevo el calvo, asombrado. - ¡¿De esa cosa?!

- ¡Oye! – Advirtió el delgado alzando una mano. - ¡Deja de hablar!

- ¡Se llama Naruto! – Gritó Ino en voz alta, enfurecida y sin apartar la mirada del calvo.

- ¿Naruto? Vaya nombre más ridículo. – Dijo con tono despectivo y volviendo a alzar su vaso. - ¡Salió corriendo de aquí tras recibir unos cuantos golpes de unos chavales! – Vació el contenido del vaso nuevamente en su boca y lo dejó, de un golpe seco, en la mesa. - Parece que le tenían bastantes ganas por qué no tardaron en seguirle. Se fueron por ese callejón de atrás. ¡Y menos mal! ¡No podríamos disfrutar del festival con esa cosa rondando por aquí!

Ino no esperó a escuchar nada más. Salió corriendo del lugar por donde le había señalado con la mirada el calvo. Pudo escuchar la voz del hombre delgado, gritándole que esperase, pero lo ignoró. El callejón se trataba de una pequeña y estrecha callejuela, al lado del puesto de ramen. El mal presentimiento que surgió hacia un rato se acrecentaba a cada pensamiento que ella tenía. Chico zorro era una de las muchas expresiones que ya había oído, desde la lejanía, cuando algunos adultos se referían a Naruto. Insultos que no entendía pero ahora su mente solo le decía una cosa. Algo malo le había pasado y probablemente aun le estaba pasando.

- _"Intenté ir al festival en dos ocasiones pero, la verdad… no me gustó como me miraban. Si de normal ya me ven con desprecio… en esas ocasiones era mucho peor. Lo sentía en todas partes. Por eso no volví a intentarlo. Quiero ir pero... la verdad es que me da miedo."_

Las palabras dichas por Naruto resonaban en su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenia de especial ese día para que fuese peor de lo normal?

Se detuvo en mitad de aquel callejón al notar algo raro delante de ella. Allí, en mitad de aquel callejón mal iluminado, había una capa de Anbu tirada en el suelo, rasgada, junto a otra mascara. Se acercó y su preocupación fue en aumento al ver pequeñas gotas de sangre adornar el lateral de la mascara. Era la del tejón, que ella misma había robado para usar esa misma noche. Ahora ya sabía que se trataba realmente de Naruto.

- _"Tengo que encontrarle."_ – Pensó a la vez que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. – _"¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"_

Como si se tratase de una respuesta, pudo notar la presencia de Naruto. Le sentía como si lo tuviera cerca, a su lado, pero no era así. Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse al sentirle y abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquello, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de sentir pero fue girando lentamente su cabeza hacia una dirección.

######################################################################

Sintió como su cuerpo caía nuevamente al suelo. Gruñó adolorido y se movió lentamente, intentando levantarse. Se llevó una mano hacia su mejilla izquierda. Un pequeño corte la adornaba y la sangre fluía por él, dejándole una pequeña línea roja por su mejilla muy llamativa. Al ponerse de nuevo de pie se tambaleó y tuvo que ponerse una mano en el estomago. El golpe que le había dado Ino aun le dolía.

Miró más adelante de él. Tras darle una pequeña paliza en aquel callejón, le habían llevado a rastras al patio trasero de la academia. Tres figuras, envueltas en capas y ocultas bajo mascaras del Anbu, se encontraban delante de él. Por su estatura, y voces, Naruto pensó que debían de tener mas o menos su misma edad. Detrás de ellos estaba Ino, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo con arrogancia hacia él. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos mirándola.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Preguntó enfadado, mirándola directamente a la cara.

Ella, como única respuesta, alzó una ceja sin comprender a que se refería. Después hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de los tres Anbus, que llevaba una máscara de búho, salió disparado hacia Naruto.

Sorprendido, apretó los dientes con fuerza y se preparó para intentar bloquear su ataque. Si querían pelea la tendrían. Estaba muy enfadado. Búho le había lanzado una patada y consiguió bloquearla con ambos brazos. Naruto contraatacó con otra patada que impactó en el pecho de su atacante, haciéndole retroceder sorprendido. Aprovechó ese momento para tomar cierta distancia de él.

Los otros dos Anbus aparecieron a ambos lados de Búho. Naruto miró a ambos rápidamente y vio que el de la derecha, con máscara de Halcón, era el que se lanzaba a por él más rápidamente. Se defendió de varios golpes suyos, mientras retrocedía, con cierta dificultad. No tardó en ver una pequeña obertura en su ofensiva para intentar asestarle un puñetazo. Halcón lo vio venir y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, saltando hacia atrás. En ese momento entró en acción el otro, que llevaba una máscara de Mono.

Le lanzó una tremenda patada a la cara que Naruto pudo esquivar, cuanto apenas, agachándose. Sintió como su pie le rozaba los pelos. Cerró con fuerza el puño y apretó los dientes. Consiguió golpear a Mono en la barbilla, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Un gesto de sorpresa pudo verse en Halcón, por un movimiento de sus hombros. Incluso Ino parecía sorprendida de la defensa y ataque que mostraba Naruto. El muchacho volvió a colocarse en posición defensiva, jadeando, y agradeciendo esas sesiones, entre juego y juego, de peleas amistosas con Ino. Sin duda le habían ayudado a mejorar su Taijutsu.

Rápidamente Halcón volvió a lanzarse contra Naruto. Este le vio venir y de nuevo intentó poner cierta distancia entre ellos. Pero al echarse hacia atrás chocó contra algo… o alguien más bien. Ni siquiera lo había sentido ponerse detrás de él. Notó como unos fuertes brazos le sujetaban los suyos, impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Se trataba de un cuarto Anbu, con careta de oso, que Naruto no había visto hasta ahora.

Halcón no lo dudo y hundió su puño en su ya adolorido estomago. El golpe fue tal que provocó que Naruto abriera su boca y sus ojos a más no poder, a pesar de no emitir sonido alguno. Su respiración se había cortado y sus piernas perdieron fuerzas. Oso le liberó de su agarre y Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las manos sujetándose el estomago. Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a toser.

- ¡¿Qué os parece?! – Dijo Oso alzando sus manos. – Parece que el inútil ha aprendido algo de Taijutsu.

Shiba. Aquella era la voz de Shiba. Estaba convencido de ello. Miró detrás de él y le vio allí, de pie, con otros dos tipos disfrazados de Anbu, con mascaras de gato y de perro. Muy posiblemente los que siempre iban con él en la academia. ¿Quienes eran los otros tres? ¿Eran también compañeros de su misma clase?

- Parece que has vuelto a olvidar cuál es tu lugar. – Le dijo Shiba cogiéndole del pelo con una sola mano. Comenzó a alzarlo, con fuerza, y Naruto apretó los dientes por el dolor que eso le provocaba. - ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu sitio, cucaracha?

Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos para verle, furioso. Casi podía ver su asquerosa sonrisa tras la máscara. Shiba lo lanzó contra el suelo con todas las fuerzas que tenia. El rostro de Naruto se golpeó contra la tierra, rebotando en ella por la fuerza ejercida, y casi al mismo tiempo, fue empujado de nuevo contra el suelo, por una gran fuerza ejercida en su espalda. Volvió a abrir su boca y sus ojos sin emitir sonido alguno mientras su nariz sangraba, producto del golpe contra el suelo, y otro corte se abría en su frente.

Shiba había dejado caer uno de sus pies en la espalda de Naruto, impidiendo así que pudiera moverse o levantarse.

- Un par de golpes y ya caes rendido al suelo. – Murmuró Shiba con arrogancia. – Eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás. No vales para nada.

- No… no soy… - Naruto apretaba los dientes e intentaba hacer fuerza para alzarse. Lo consiguió… un poco. - ¡No soy ningún perdedor!

Shiba alzó su pie un poco y rápidamente lo volvió a dejar caer con fuerza. Naruto volvía a verse atrapado entre el suelo y Shiba.

- ¡Encima ahora te nos has vuelto respondón! ¡Parece que alguien ha pasado demasiado tiempo con la realeza! – Le dijo divertido Shiba. – Si no sabes hacer nada por tu cuenta, inútil. Deberías mostrar más respeto a tus superiores.

Mono apareció al lado de Shiba y lanzó una patada a Naruto, directamente en las costillas.

- ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar en la academia! – Le dijo molesto y recolocándose bien la máscara de mono.

- No sabes concentrar el chakra como es debido y eres incapaz de usar un estilo decente en Taijutsu. – Dijo Halcón cruzándose de brazos. – Tu sola presencia es una vergüenza para todos los alumnos de la academia. Nos das muy mala imagen.

- ¡Y ni siquiera tienes familia para ir a llorarles! – Dijo Gato, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de Naruto. - ¡No tienes a nadie que te aprecie lo suficiente ni para que se preocupe por ti! ¡Eres un marginado!

- ¿Crees que el dormilón, el gordo y la prepotente de la princesa estaban contigo por amistad? – Le dijo Perro, imitando a Gato, en voz baja.

Shiba ejerció más fuerza con su pierna, provocando que Naruto soltara un grito de dolor. Fue como si le estuvieran doblando la espalda. No pudo evitar que sus ojos miraran hacia Ino. Seguía allí, de pie, con Búho a su lado. Parecía una especie de guardaespaldas personal para ella. Seguía observando la escena con los brazos cruzados. La sorpresa en su cara había desaparecido para volver a tener esa sonrisa arrogante, irreconocible para Naruto.

- Pese a pertenecer a clanes importantes, Shikamaru y Chouji solo están contigo para sentirse bien con ellos mismos. – Explicó Shiba, como si estuviese contando una anécdota divertida. - El Nara es un caso perdido. Un perezoso y sus notas son pésimas. La única manera de sentirse bien es sabiendo que hay alguien peor que él a su lado… y ese alguien eres tú.

Naruto cerró los ojos al escucharlo.

- _"¡No le escuches!"_ – Se decía mentalmente, intentando que no le afectase.

- El gordinflón es un inseguro pero se siente mucho mejor estando al lado de alguien que lo es todavía más que él. ¿Adivinas quien? – Shiba apartó por fin el pie de la espalda de Naruto, liberándolo de su presión. – Y por cierto, la princesa solo estaba contigo porque le dabas lástima. Como un perro callejero que no tiene hogar. Pero ya se ha cansado de ti.

- No es cierto… - Dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a Shiba. - ¡No es verdad!

- La tienes ahí enfrente. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

- ¡Esa no es Ino!

Aquella afirmación tuvo un efecto sorpresa en todos apenas visible. Halcón y Mono se miraron entre si y Shiba ladeó un poco su cabeza, como mirando de reojo a Ino. La rubia comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente hacia ellos, seguida muy de cerca por Búho. Naruto, adolorido, vio como Gato y Perro se levantaban y apartaban de su lado. Ino ocupó su lugar, arrodillándose justo delante de él.

- Soy Ino Yamanaka y lo sabes perfectamente, Naruto. – Le dijo la chica ampliando su sonrisa cínica. – Y es la verdad. Me pareciste curioso en un primer momento… pero ya no. Me he cansado de que seas mi sombra y de que me traten como no me merezco por tu culpa.

Ino alargó su mano y le cogió del cabello, alzando su cara un poco para que le viera directamente a los ojos.

- A partir de ahora seguiré mi propio camino… y tú no estarás en él. Estar a tu lado es una molestia considerable y ya he tenido suficiente de ti. Ya no me interesas. ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¿O quieres que nuestros compañeros continúen?

Naruto fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco empezó a reír. Eso sorprendió a Ino que, enfada, le soltó con no mucha delicadeza.

- ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, pedazo de inútil?!

- Ya lo sabía… tú no eres Ino…

Los enmascarados se miraron entre sí e Ino hizo un leve movimiento con sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Claro que soy Ino Yamanaka! ¡Heredera del prestigioso clan Yamanaka de Konoha! ¡Uno de los clanes más importantes que forman parte del Consejo de la Aldea!

- Tus ojos… - Naruto volvió a mirar a esa falsa Ino con media sonrisa. – Son azules… los de ella son verdes…

La falsa Ino no pudo ocultar su gesto de sorpresa ante aquella afirmación. Apretó los dientes, furiosa, y le dio a Naruto una tremenda patada, lanzándolo varios metros de distancia de ellos. Cuando volvió a caer al suelo, Naruto pensó en la fuerza ejercida por aquel golpe. Esa no era la fuerza de alguien de su edad y apariencia. Era mucho mas fuerte.

- Maldita sea. – Dijo la falsa Ino llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza. – Solo un pequeño error y ese inútil… ¿Desde cuándo es tan observador?

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Búho mirando a la falsa Ino.

Esta volvió a mirar a Naruto. Parecía intentar levantarse del suelo, nuevamente.

- Habrá que emplear la fuerza… para que haga lo que se le dice sin rechistar.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó con cierta duda Halcón. – No sé si…

- ¡Ni se os ocurra echaros atrás ahora! ¡Es por el bien de la aldea! – La falsa Ino miró entonces a Shiba. - ¡Hazlo!

Shiba no lo dudo ni un momento. En cuanto recibió la orden se lanzó dispuesto a golpear a Naruto. Este le vio venir y tan concentrado estaba en Shiba que ni siquiera vio de donde apareció. Shiba recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro, rompiéndole su máscara en el proceso. La fuerza producida por el golpe fue tal que Shiba fue lanzado varios metros por el suelo, alejándolo de su objetivo. Finalmente, cuando se detuvo, se revolvió adolorido, con las manos sujetándose la zona afectada por el golpe y con lastimeros quejidos de dolor. Todos, incluido Naruto, vieron con sorpresa la escena y a la causante de ella.

- ¡No le volveréis a poner la mano encima! – Gritó Ino Yamanaka, la autentica, enfurecida y colocándose delante de Naruto.

- ¡Ino! – Dijo Naruto sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

- ¡Es ella! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – Preguntó Halcón alarmado.

- ¡Se supone que estaba en su casa! ¡¿No?! – Siguió Mono.

La falsa Ino vio alarmada a la verdadera.

- Maldita sea. – Exclamó la falsa Ino, nerviosa. - Me había asegurado de que Inoichi la castigara hasta que volviese a la academia. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

- ¿Maestra? – Dijo Gato girándose hacia la falsa Ino, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡¿Quiénes sois?! ¡¿Quién eres?! – Preguntó sin poder apartar la mirada de su impostora. - ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?! ¡¿Qué queréis?!

Naruto dio un paso hacia Ino, ignorando como buenamente pudo el dolor que sentía, y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Ino, tienes que irte de aquí! – Le dijo sabiendo que aquello no acabaría bien e imaginándose quien estaba tras la apariencia de esa Ino falsa.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Le dijo enfadada sin apartar la mirada de aquella impostora.

- ¡Solo vete! – Le gritó a la vez que la movía y la ponía detrás de él. - ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Márchate y no mires atrás!

- ¡No pienso dejarte solo! ¡¿Por quién me has tomado?! ¡Soy tu amiga!

- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡No quiero que te pase nada! ¡Vete de aquí!

- ¡Suficiente! – Gritó la falsa Ino mirando a Gato y Perro. – ¡Coged a la chica! ¡Inmovilizadlos a los dos!

Ambos vieron como los dos enmascarados se lanzaban hacia ellos. Escapar les iba a ser imposible. Eran seis contra dos, aunque Shiba parecía fuera de combate de momento, y la única escapatoria de Ino se cerraba a medida que se acercaban a ellos. Él lo tendría más difícil para moverse pero no iba a quedarse quieto mientras iban a por ella.

Gato lanzó varios golpes hacia Ino que la chica logró bloquear y esquivar con soltura. Perro se lanzó contra Naruto. Consiguió parar dos golpes pero el dolor en las costillas le permitió a Perro golpearle en la cara, haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo.

Ino vio aquello de reojo y, molesta, pasó a la ofensiva tras bloquear el último golpe de Gato. Consiguió golpearle con un certero puñetazo a la boca del estomago. Gato retrocedió unos pasos con las manos puestas en la zona adolorida. Perro no dudó en lanzarse contra Ino, de espaldas a él, tras asegurarse de que Naruto tardaría en levantarse.

- ¡Cuidado! – Consiguió decir Naruto, intentando levantarse del suelo sin mucho éxito.

Ino lo vio venir por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando Perro intentó cogerla del cuello, desapareció de su campo de visión. Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Ino Yamanaka, apoyándose con las manos en el suelo y girando sobre ella misma, asestando dos fuertes patadas en la cara tanto a Perro como a Gato. Ambos cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras Ino se volvía a poner de pie.

- Era de esperar. Los críos no están a su nivel. – Dijo Búho mirando a la falsa Ino.

Está solo hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquello. Nada estaba saliendo como quería.

- Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos. – Dijo Mono dando un paso hacia adelante.

- No os excedáis con ella. Es importante. - Fue lo único que dijo la falsa Ino.

Inmediatamente Ino se giro al notar el movimiento. Búho la embistió con fuerza. La muchacha se protegió con los brazos de un poderoso golpe que la dejo muy adolorida. Esa fuerza no era de una persona de su misma edad. Ni siquiera Shiba tenía tanta fuerza.

- ¡Serás ágil pero no puedes resistir los golpes como los demás! – Gritó Búho lanzándole una patada.

Ino retrocedió varios pasos sin llegar a caer al suelo. Cerró un ojo, por el dolor, mientras que seguía observando a Búho. Sintió como si sus brazos se le fuesen a partir en cualquier momento por el golpe recibido. Búho volvió a la carga rápidamente y ella esperó el momento oportuno para retroceder y esquivar otro puñetazo. Cuando el golpe falló, Ino fue la que se lanzó, decidida, hacia él. Consiguió golpearle en un costado del pecho, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¡Seras...!

Búho movió su brazo, intentando darle con él. Ino se agachó evadiéndolo, paso por su lado y rápidamente le rodeó el cuello con su brazo. Una de sus piernas golpeó la parte trasera de una de las de Búho, la que ejercía más fuerza contra el suelo, haciendo que esta se doblase y perdiese el equilibrio. Después, solo tuvo que ejercer algo más de fuerza alrededor del cuello para conseguir lanzarlo contra el suelo con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir en ese momento.

Búho cayó de espaldas, fuertemente, contra el suelo. Su cabeza se llevo un fuerte golpe, haciendo que sus ojos se quedaron en blanco unos segundos. Ino jadeaba y dio media vuelta para volver con Naruto. Pero se detuvo al ver a Halcón encima de él.

- ¡Basta ya, muchacha! – Grito Halcón sosteniendo la cabeza de Naruto contra el suelo con una mano.

Ino intentó ir en su ayuda pero una poderosa mano atrapó una de sus piernas.

- ¡Maldita zorra! – Gritó furioso Búho, desde el suelo, y tiró de ella con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo.

Acto seguido apareció Mono. Golpeó a la chica con una fuerte patada que la mando a volar, literalmente, hasta caer cerca de Naruto y Halcón.

- ¡Ino! – Gritó preocupado Naruto pero Halcón apretó su cabeza contra el suelo con más fuerza.

Ino intento levantarse pero también fue apresada rápidamente por Mono. Le sujetaba las manos con un fuerte agarre de una de las suyas, mientras su otra mano mantenía la cabeza de la muchacha pegada al suelo.

- No la subestimes. – Dijo Búho sentado en el suelo y masajeándose el cuello. – Es peligrosa para su edad.

Ino abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a su doble, mirándola enfurecida y con los puños cerrados.

- Y pensar que todo esto lo hacíamos por tu bien. Obviamente te ha influenciado de muy mala manera el estar con ese monstruo.

Ino le dedicó una mirada de odio sin saber a qué se refería su doble. ¿Qué quería decir por su bien? La falsa Ino giró su rostro hacia Naruto.

- ¿Ves en qué estado se encuentra ahora la chica por tu culpa? – Le dijo a la vez que se agachaba hacia la muchacha y alargaba una mano hacia ella. - Ahora tendré que lidiar con más problemas por su culpa.

- No la toques. – Gruñó Naruto, apretando los dientes y la falsa Ino le miró durante unos segundos a la vez que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Muy bien… pero todo tiene un precio y este es el único que estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

La falsa Ino le miró sonriente mientras su mano permanecía cerca del rostro de la verdadera Ino.

- Esta será la única vez que te lo diga, zorro asqueroso. – La falsa Ino agrandó su sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos destellaban odio hacia él. – Aléjate de Ino Yamanaka.

Ino agrandó sus ojos e intentó alzar su rostro para hablar. ¿Quién era esa mujer y que se proponía exactamente?

- Naruto no... ¡Uhg!

- No te muevas. – Dijo Mono ejerciendo más fuerza contra ella.

- Si la sigues contagiando con tu inutilidad… bueno, digamos que me puedo encargar personalmente de hacerle la vida mucho más difícil a partir de ahora.

Naruto abrió aun más sus ojos y apretó con más fuerza sus dientes, intentando ver más allá de esa apariencia. Ver a quien había realmente debajo de ese rostro.

- Me asegurare de que los rumores que han circulado por la academia sobre ella no sean más que una ligera brisa. Lo que le puede ocurrir a partir de ahora puede ser peor que un huracán. – Los ojos de la falsa Ino se movieron hacia la autentica. - Todos burlándose de ella, criticándola durante todos los días de su vida. Gastándole bromas cada vez más y más pesadas. Incluso algunos rumores podrían empezar a circular sobre sus futuras notas académicas. Que ciertos exámenes aparezcan en sus pertenencias días antes de que se tengan que realizar. Eso explicaría por qué sus notas vuelven a subir a partir de ahora, ¿no crees?

Ino escuchaba todo aquello con silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. No era una amenaza en balde. Lo decía muy enserio y para poder hacer algo así solo podía tratarse de un profesor de la academia. Y ambos conocían a una persona que no ocultaba su rechazo y desprecio a Naruto. Pensó en Búho y en Mono, que la mantenía presa. Estaba segura de que también se trataban de adultos utilizando un Henge para camuflar su verdadera apariencia. No eran críos de su misma edad como Shiba.

Una única pregunta se hacía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer quería que Naruto se alejara de ella? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? La falsa Ino acercó su rostro a la verdadera sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo reaccionarían tus padres y los de tu clan ante una humillación así? La heredera del clan, una farsante ante el resto de la aldea.

- ¡No te atreverías! – Gruñó Naruto consiguiendo alzar un poco su cabeza a pesar del agarre de Halcón.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Le dijo girando su triunfante rostro hacia Naruto. - Imagínatelo. Sus notas pueden ir decayendo después de eso. Incluso podría empezar a repetir curso y nunca llegaría a ser Gennin. Que tragedia para la hija del jefe de un clan, ¿verdad? – La falsa Ino volvió a mirar a la verdadera. Esta la observaba con un único ojo abierto. - Y en los ejercicios de la academia… bueno, siempre pueden ocurrir accidentes, ¿no?

Naruto sintió hervir su sangre. Ino, por su parte, le mantuvo la mirada a la farsante al mismo tiempo que intentaba moverse. Pero Mono no se lo permitía.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Logró decir entre forcejeos. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? ¡Por el bien de la aldea y su futuro! ¡Tu futuro y el de tu clan! – Gritó muy convencida la falsa Ino como si aquella pregunta la ofendiese. – Tienes un magnifico futuro por delante. Algún día heredaras el liderazgo del clan y tendrás un puesto importante en la alta sociedad de la aldea, junto al resto de clanes, y yo habré ayudado a conseguirlo. Seré la maestra de los futuros líderes que dirigirán la aldea. – Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Naruto. – Pero tu imagen se verá seriamente dañada si sigues con ese monstruo…

- ¡Su nombre es Naruto! – Gritó furiosa, logrando alzar su cabeza, a pesar de la fuerza que ejercía Mono. - ¡Y es mi mejor amigo! ¡No pienso dejarle tirado por ti ni por nadie!

La falsa Ino miró escandalizada a la muchacha.

- Con lo obediente y brillante que eras. Una joven tan talentosa. ¿Por qué no puedes ver la realidad?

- Quizás se debería hacer de todos modos. – Dijo Búho acercándose a la falsa Ino y con la mano aun en el cuello. – Así se le bajarían esos humos de grandeza. Con el tiempo acabaría viendo las cosas de otro modo.

- Si. – Agregó divertido Halcón. – Se las da de importante por ser la hija del jefe de un clan.

- Arrogante y chillona. – Continúo Búho mirando de reojo a la verdadera Ino. - Siempre intenta destacar por encima de los demás.

- _"No es verdad. Ella no es así."_

Halcón notó un ligero movimiento en Naruto y tuvo que ejercer más fuerza para mantenerlo bajo control. Perro y Gato se habían levantado y ayudaban a Shiba a levantarse, observando entre ellos cómo se desarrollaba la escena que tenían delante.

- Algunas de las chicas con las que solías ir ya te han dado la espalda por hablarle a un bicho raro. Incluso Sakura, tú supuesta mejor amiga. ¿No es así? – Volvió decir la falsa Ino, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Sakura. Ino miró durante un segundo a Naruto y rápidamente cerró sus ojos. La tristeza se vio reflejada en su rostro. – Estaría bien saber cuánto puedes aguantar antes de derrumbarte. ¿Y todo para qué?

La falsa Ino cogió de la barbilla a la autentica y la alzó un poco, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Por él? ¿Realmente merece la pena?

- ¡Ya basta!

Todos se callaron al escuchar aquel grito proveniente de Naruto. Su voz había cambiado ligeramente, volviéndose más profunda. La falsa Ino giro rápidamente su rostro para verle. Al hacerlo, algo en los ojos del rubio la aterró. Seguían siendo azules pero su iris parecía haberse alargado. Como los de un gato... o un zorro. Eso mas sus dientes, fuertemente apretados. Los mostraba con fiereza, como un animal agazapado, y una pregunta surgió en la mente de la ahora asustada y falsa Ino.

- _"¿Siempre tuvo esos colmillos?"_

- Haced lo que queráis conmigo. Golpeadme, insultadme, marginadme… ¡Lo que sea! Pero os juro que si le hacéis algo a Ino… por vuestra culpa… le pasa algo a ella… - Halcón se sorprendió al sentirse alzado por Naruto. Le estaba costando mantenerlo preso bajo su agarre. - ¡No os lo perdonare jamás!

- _"Naruto…"_ – Pensó Ino cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer sus lagrimas.

La falsa Ino alzó una mano, aterrada, hacia su corazón. Búho fue el único que no pareció afectarle aquel cambio en Naruto.

- ¡¿Te crees que puedes decirnos lo que podemos y no podemos hacer?! – Le dijo molesto. – ¡Todo cuanto le pase a partir de ahora a la chica será por tu culpa sino te alejas de ella!

- Ya he tenido suficiente. – Dijo la falsa Ino aun asustada y sin poder apartar la mirada de Naruto. - ¡Encargaos de él de una maldita vez! ¡Yo me haré cargo de Yamanaka!

- ¿Y cómo, exactamente, piensas encargarte de mi hija?

Mono cayó al suelo, inconsciente. El sonido de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, alertó a la falsa Ino que se giró rápidamente. Ino parpadeó sorprendida al sentirse liberada. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su madre, Noriko Yamanaka, que se alzaba como un poderoso titán a su lado. Lanzaba una gélida mirada a la falsa Ino que, sorprendida y aterrada por esa nueva aparición, saltó hacia atrás cayéndose de culo al suelo.

Todos los presentes miraron a la recién llegada con asombro. Shiba y los otros dos dieron varios pasos atrás, con intención de irse alejando de la zona sin ser vistos, pero Noriko desvió sus ojos hacia ellos, unos segundos nada mas, dejándolos completamente aterrados y sin poder moverse de la impresión. La mujer comenzó a pasear su mirada lentamente. Primero hacia Búho y después a Halcón, ejerciendo el mismo efecto de terror en ambos.

- Apártate del muchacho. – Le dijo Noriko a Halcón, en tono amenazante. – Ahora.

Halcón obedeció sin rechistar. Naruto, cuya apariencia volvía a ser la de siempre, pudo ver con claridad a la mujer que acababa de aparecer. Se veía poderosa pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. Los mismos ojos verdes que Ino.

- Ino. – Llamó su madre seriamente e Ino reaccionó al fin a la aparición de su madre. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? – Coge a tu amigo y llévalo a casa. Hay que tratarle esas heridas.

Ino asintió. No sabía como la había encontrado ni que hacia allí, pero se alegraba de que hubiera aparecido. Se levantó y fue rápidamente hacia Naruto, que miraba con asombro a Noriko.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? – Le preguntó tocándole con cierta delicadeza el brazo, como si le fuera a hacer daño.

- Lo intentare. – Dijo adolorido y quejándose mientras intentaba levantarse.

- Apóyate en mí. – Le dijo tristemente Ino, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, y obligándole a pasarle un brazo por detrás de su cuello.

Con fuerza, ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie. Su mano izquierda se sujetó con firmeza a la mano que Naruto dejaba caer por su hombro. Su mano derecha se agarró a la cintura del muchacho y terminó de levantarlo. Naruto se apoyó en Ino y ambos le dieron una última mirada a la mujer que acababa de salvarles de lo que les fuesen a hacer.

- Marchaos. Os veo en casa. – Les dijo sin apartar la mirada de la falsa Ino.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar para salir del patio trasero de la academia.

- ¿Crees que conservar la apariencia de mi hija me hará ser más suave contigo?

Naruto, al escuchar aquello, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Vio como la madre de Ino se dirigía hacia la falsa. Pero la falsa Ino era ahora la profesora Anri. Naruto apartó la mirada de ellas y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Ino y Naruto la miró de reojo, sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por el rostro de la muchacha. – Fue culpa mía. No debería haberte dicho de venir al festival. Esto no hubiera pasado.

- _"Habría pasado de todos modos… iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Y volverá a pasar de nuevo."_ – Pensó Naruto sin responderle. Estaba convencido de eso. Únicamente cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a Ino. - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- No lo sé. – Respondió ella. – Simplemente… sentí que estabas aquí.

Naruto la miró una última vez antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose guiar por Ino. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que más se repetía en su ya adolorida cabeza.

- _"Cuanto más cerca esta de ti… más daño le acabas haciendo."_- Naruto sintió las lagrimas caerle por las mejillas. No lo entendía, pero si había clara una cosa. Había ocurrido por su culpa. Toda esa racha de mala suerte, todo lo malo que le había estado ocurriendo a Ino últimamente, todo… era por su culpa. – Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Le preguntó ella.

Naruto no respondió. Puede que la madre de Ino solucionara las cosas ahora… pero nada aseguraba que algo como aquello no volvería a pasar más adelante. Anri no era la única que le profesaba su odio, y sus peores temores se hacían realidad conforme Ino pasaba más tiempo con él. A su lado, ella corría peligro y ahora era realmente consciente de cuánto. No quería, que por su culpa, Ino sufriera. Y para ello necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no tener que depender de ella. De ser capaz de protegerla llegado el momento.

Pero no era fuerte. Aun no… y en sus pensamientos solo hallaba un modo de protegerla...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Se acabaron los días fiesteros de navidad y volvemos a la rutina de siempre. Quiero aprovechar para desearos, de forma tardía, el año nuevo a todos.

Continua la trama en relación a lo ocurrido en el festival y en la presentación de la madre de Ino, Noriko. Personaje que me encantó desarrollar en su día para la historia y que dará de que hablar para siguientes capítulos. Solo queda el desenlace de este recuerdo y la trama volverá al presente, en el bosque. Espero que os haya gustado la continuación. Gracias por leer y por comentar.

¡Saludos!


End file.
